Madam Lestrange
by Excessively Complex
Summary: Set in the same world as Power, Wealth and Social status apart from one fact: Bellatrix's father let her marry Rodolphus before she met the Dark Lord. Bellatrix/Rodolphus, Bellatrix/Voldemort in later chapters. Stand alone story.
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix looked at herself in the mirror, feeling slightly nervous. She decided that she looked alright. Her hair looked lovely, as usual, falling in long curls to the middle of her back. Make up was always easy, although her mother made comments if she wore too much lipstick so she'd taken it easy on that today. Something to do with red being the colour of whores. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the thought; red was just a colour that suited her.

It was her robes she had that upset her. They made her look like a sixteen year old. Which, of course, she was. She wanted to feel like an adult though. Still, she had some lovely stilettos that she could wear with ease and her mother didn't seem to mind them.

She fiddled nervously with her hair. She'd been betrothed several before, but this was the first time she'd actually been introduced to her intended. She wasn't sure if it was because she was older now, or if this betrothal was a serious one. All she knew about Rodolphus Lestrange is that he was good looking, and she'd only heard that through some of the idiots at school, and that he was in his mid twenties. That part didn't worry her, though. She'd heard of girls her age being married off to much older men.

Distantly, she could hear her name being called, and she knew she had to go. With a sigh she left her bedroom, trying to walk down the stairs with as much dignity as she could muster. Narcissa and Andromeda had been confined to their rooms for this visit, as the three of them so often were. She knew her mother and father often entertained the Dark Lord and his followers, and that her father regularly met with him. It irritated her that she had yet to meet him and that she was forced to sit in her room, knowing he was in their house.

She'd heard stories about his good looks too, but she didn't think that they could be true as he had been a few years below her father at school. That would make him old.

As she entered the parlour, she could see her mother's scrutinising gaze upon her, but she ignored it – as she always did.

"Mr Lestrange will be here shortly," Druella told her. "He comes from a good family."

Bellatrix nodded, smoothing down her robes. "Mother, I was wondering if perhaps I might have some more… grown up robes, now I will soon be of age," she said, knowing her mother probably wasn't going to like that.

To her surprise, Druella nodded. "Yes, certainly," she said, coldly as usual. "I will have my dressmaker attend you later."

Bellatrix smiled slightly. "Thank you, Mother," she murmured. "Will Father be joining us?"

"No," Druella said, slightly shortly. Bellatrix wondered what the matter was. "He is busy today. But we have decided that you should spend a little bit of time alone with Mr Lestrange today, so you might talk freely. Your wedding will take place after you have finished school."

"Straight after?" Bellatrix asked, frowning slightly. She didn't want to become a wife straight away, she wanted to join the Dark Lord and prove that a woman could do more than bear children and look after a house. That left her with a year from now until she would be married.

Druella glared at her slightly. "That will be decided later. It would not be proper to mention that to Mr Lestrange."

"Of course not, Mother," Bellatrix responded, trying not to roll her eyes. She could suddenly hear footsteps coming towards the parlour, and she realised that the elf must have let Rodolphus in. She inhaled sharply as the door opened and he entered.

He was good looking, those rumours were true. He had light brown hair, fairly pale skin, dark eyes and was tall and well built. Bellatrix swallowed as their eyes met, before hastily looking away. She didn't want a lecture from her mother.

"Mr Lestrange," Druella said, moving forwards to shake his hand. "Thank you for coming."

"It is a pleasure," Rodolphus said, smiling slightly.

"I'm afraid my husband has some business to attend to today."

"Of course," Rodolphus responded lightly. "This must be your daughter," he continued, gesturing to Bellatrix slightly. She could see he didn't look particularly comfortable.

"This is Bellatrix," Druella said, stepping away from them slightly. "I'll have some tea sent in," she said, before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Bellatrix swallowed, not expecting such an early departure from her mother. She smiled slightly at him, seeing that he was looking at her carefully. "Shall we sit, Mr Lestrange?" she asked awkwardly after a moment.

"Yes," Rodolphus replied, his deep voice gruff. They sat down on separate armchairs, facing each other. Bellatrix noticed two cups of tea appear on the table, together with some biscuits. She gestured to them, picking her cup and taking a sip. It was hot and burnt her tongue slightly. She winced, trying to hide her clumsiness.

"Do you work in the Ministry?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

He looked up at her, smirking slightly. "I don't, no."

Bellatrix was unsure what he meant. "How do you know my father, then?"

Rodolphus took a bite of his biscuit, looking at it with a certain element of dislike. "Through a mutual friend," he said, looking back at her.

"That's a relief," Bellatrix said, trying to smile at him. "I hate those Ministry wife types." Rodolphus didn't respond. "You went to school in France, didn't you?"

"Yep," Rodolphus replied, looking at her again. "A long time ago now." Bellatrix bit her lip, feeling uncomfortable again. He must have noticed. "Well, not that long really. Seven years ago." Bellatrix swallowed. Seven years ago she had been nine years old. That was a terrifying thought. "Your father said you have one year left at Hogwarts."

"That's right," she said softly.

"He says you're a good student." Rodolphus reached for his tea, his sleeve riding up slightly. Bellatrix gasped as she saw a hint of a green tattoo.

"You're a Death Eater?" she exclaimed.

Rodolphus looked up at her, before sitting back and drinking some of his tea. "Is that a problem?" he asked, slightly coolly.

"Not at all," Bellatrix said, trying to maintain some decorum. "I am a strong believer in the Dark Lord and his followers."

"Why is that, then?" Rodolphus asked, sipping his tea again.

"I believe in the dominance of wizards and witches over muggles and mudbloods," Bellatrix told him, knowing her mother would go mad if she ever found out she was saying this to her betrothed. "Our blood is being tainted and diluted and someone had to put a stop to that." Rodolphus nodded, his expression slightly warmer now. "I…" Bellatrix hesitated; knowing her mother would actually _kill_ her is she overheard this. "I would love to join him."

"There aren't any other women, and certainly not any wives, in his ranks," Rodolphus replied, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I could be the first," she said, putting her cup down and looking at him.

Rodolphus smiled back, slightly warmer again. "What about bearing heirs and looking after my house?" he said, slightly sarcastically.

Bellatrix shook her head. "I…" She looked back to him, before noticing his smirk.

"There aren't many clever pureblood girls like you out there," he said, setting his teacup down too. "Why would I want to waste your talent, when it is plain you would be an asset to our force?"

Bellatrix gasped. "You mean it?"

"The Dark Lord would have to decide, of course," Rodolphus said, nodding. "He will come to our wedding and he can decide."

"That would be…" Bellatrix couldn't find the words; she was so excited at the prospect.

"You're not like I thought you would be," Rodolphus said, after a moment.

"What did you think I'd be like?" Bellatrix asked, frowning at him.

"Boring as fuck," Rodolphus told her, his expression changing as he realised what he'd said.

Bellatrix sniggered. "You can swear, I'm not a baby."

Rodolphus smiled back at her, and Bellatrix was certain it was the first genuine smile she'd seen on his face. "I should hope not," he said. "How offended do you think your mother would be if I had a smoke?"

"She doesn't need to know," Bellatrix replied, grinning at him. "Did they teach you magic at that school in France or not?"

She watched as he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one with his wand. "They did," he said, pulling on it. "But less helpful spells and more duelling." He looked up at her, before offering her the cigarette. Bellatrix shrugged, before taking it from him. "Hogwarts is tame. I'll have to teach you some real spells."

Bellatrix laughed, before taking a puff from the cigarette. She was pleased that she didn't cough or embarrass herself in front of him. Then she handed it back. "Sounds good," she said, smirking at him. "And then you'll have to learn how to be beaten by a girl."

Rodolphus laughed, sitting back in his chair and looking over at her. "We'll see, won't we." He quickly finished his cigarette, before waving his wand slightly to get rid of the smell. "So maybe in a couple of weeks you'd come out to dinner with me?" he asked, looking slightly awkward again.

Bellatrix nodded, smiling at him. "I'd like that," she said with a nod.

"I know you're not seventeen for a couple of weeks yet, but I don't see any harm in us having a few drinks and seeing where things go," he said, his voice slightly lowered. "I'm not a Malfoy type," he continued, looking at her closely and sitting forwards in his seat. "I don't do courting. Either you're my girl, or you're not."

Bellatrix laughed softly, sitting forwards in her seat as well. She was relieved. "I'll have to think about whether I want that or not," she said, grinning cheekily at him. "I'll make my decision when I see where you're going to take me out."

Rodolphus nodded, smirking at her. "You'll definitely want me then," he said, his voice slightly dark. He shifted towards her and pressed a rough kiss against her lips. Bellatrix was slightly taken aback, but she didn't mind. She grinned at him again.

"Mr Lestrange…" she began.

Rodolphus shook his head at her. "We're beyond that now."

"So soon?" Bellatrix asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Is there a need to be formal?" he asked, finishing his tea and standing up. Bellatrix stood too.

"For now," she said, rolling her eyes. "My mother…"

"Every single man in the country knows what your mother is like," Rodolphus responded, shaking his head. "So the sooner we are married, the better."

"Agreed," Bellatrix said, nodding. "Well, I await your owl."

Rodolphus smirked at her. "I'll think of you later," he said, his eyes flicking up and down her body. "Nice shoes." He was still smirking at he left the room, and Bellatrix heard a pop of apparation as he left. Slowly, she picked up the tray and headed to the kitchen where she knew her mother would be waiting to hear every detail. She knew she was going to have to be very artistic with the truth about what they had talked about.

Bellatrix couldn't believe her luck.

x-x

Bellatrix knew that she looked amazing in the robes that had just arrived for her. One set, a deep Slytherin green, looked particularly good. The robes showed a hint of cleavage – much more when she leant over – and hugged her curves tightly. She smiled at herself in the mirror, wondering if Rodolphus would like them. He would be arriving soon. She started to curl her hair with her wand, pleased that she was able to now she was seventeen.

Now that she _was_ seventeen, her parents had decided that it was alright for her to go out with Rodolphus. Bellatrix had been unsure what difference two weeks made, but apparently it did make some difference. She'd only met Rodolphus the once still, but after two weeks of correspondence via letter she thought that she was going to feel very comfortable around him.

She was just putting the earrings that Rodolphus had sent for her birthday in when she heard her name being called. With a final glance in the mirror, Bellatrix let out a long breath. She didn't look like someone that had just turned seventeen. She looked like a twenty year old. She smiled at herself once more, before heading downstairs. She had deliberately ensured that she was wearing the same shoes that he liked so much last time they'd met.

Rodolphus was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her Father, his eyes fixed on her as she descended. She smiled at him, very aware of his gaze. He was holding a bunch of red roses and he handed them to her as she reached him.

"Thank you, Mr Lestrange," Bellatrix said, smiling knowingly at him.

"Miss Black," he said, nodding to her. His face wasn't betraying much, just his eyes. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Bellatrix replied, glancing to her Father for a moment. "Goodnight, Father," she said to him. Cygnus looked back with a kind of nervous nod.

"Goodnight," he said, glancing to Rodolphus for a moment before looking back to her. He looked slightly nervous. Bellatrix thought he must be nervous about seeing her go out on a date for the first time, but she knew he was being silly. She took Rodolphus's arm, allowing herself to be led from the house.

"You look nice," Rodolphus said quietly, as they walked down the garden.

"I must say, I hoped for more than _nice_ ," Bellatrix responded, turning to face him as they reached the apparation point.

He smirked at her. "I thought we were sticking to formalities." Bellatrix swallowed slightly as she looked at him. He really was very good looking, she'd almost forgotten. She felt his arm slide around her and noticed his intense dark gaze on her. Then he disapparated them.

As they arrived in what Bellatrix assumed was London, she realised how close he was to her. She exhaled lightly, looking up into his face. His hand was sliding down slightly, onto the small of her back. Bellatrix swallowed, looking around her. They were in a back lane. She laughed, looking up at him again. "Formalities indeed."

Rodolphus shrugged. "You're attracted to me, aren't you?" he said, frowning slightly.

"Yes," Bellatrix replied, without any hesitation.

"Well then." He took her hand, leading her up the lane until they reached the street. Then he took a left, leading her around a corner until they reached a restaurant. She almost laughed when she saw it was the Valerian.

"You know, this is where Lucius brings my sister," she told him as they entered.

"Fucking Malfoy," she heard him mutter, and she couldn't help laughing again.

"Do you not like him?" Bellatrix asked, feeling gleeful at the thought of someone else disliking him.

Rodolphus shot her a dark look as they were shown to their table. "He's a pompous twat," he said, matter of factly, when they were sat down.

"I've spent four years at school with him, you don't need to tell me," Bellatrix replied. "Shall we get some wine?"

"You can," Rodolphus replied indifferently. "I prefer whiskey."

"Ogden's?" Bellatrix asked, glancing at her menu.

Rodolphus chuckled. "I'm not fussy."

They placed their orders, and Bellatrix was pleased when her wine got delivered. Rodolphus was swirling his whiskey around the glass, occasionally glancing at her.

"So am I allowed to say you look better than nice now?" he asked after a moment.

"You can say whatever you'd like, Rodolphus," she replied, sitting up slightly and moving her feet under the table so that she brushed his.

He took a mouthful of his whiskey, swallowing it and setting the glass down. "There is a lot of talk about you, in the circles I move in," he said.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"To start off with, I heard you were beautiful." He caught her gaze. "That was an understatement."

"Good," Bellatrix replied, nodding.

"But then I heard you are going out with someone at your school," Rodolphus continued. He leant over the table to get closer to her. "Wilkes, is it?" he asked, and for the first time Bellatrix could see some coldness in his eyes.

"It was, before I met you," Bellatrix responded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I didn't like it, when I heard it, Bellatrix," he said, having some more of his whiskey.

"It was nothing," she replied, drinking her wine as well. "And he – and any other boy at school – are nothing compared to you, Rodolphus." She was pleased to see he seemed to like that.

"You are going to be my wife," Rodolphus said softly. "You must remember that now."

"Are you jealous?" she asked him, frowning slightly.

"More… possessive than jealous," he replied. "I will not share you."

Bellatrix nodded. "I expect the same in return."

He looked up at her, slightly surprised. "You are not disgusted I have brought this up over our first dinner?" he asked.

"Not at all," Bellatrix replied, shaking her head. "You said you wouldn't court me. I don't want that, either. I want a relationship with you, not for you to be a stranger." She leant forwards, bringing them even closer together. "You could fuck me tonight, if you wanted," she told him, seeing in satisfaction how he immediately stiffened in shock. "Or do you want me to pretend to be a virgin bride?"

His hand reached out, grabbing her wrist in a tight hold. His eyes were glittering. "Don't tempt me," he replied, his voice dark. "Do not make promises you will not keep."

Bellatrix grinned at him, licking her lips slightly. "Do not assume I will not keep my promises," she replied. Their food arrived, and they both sat back, staring at each other as the waitress left the plates. Rodolphus had ordered a huge steak. She wasn't surprised to see that – he was entirely all man. She had never been so attracted to someone. "When will I meet your family?" she asked, eating her pasta.

"My brother, Rabastan, is all the family I have," Rodolphus replied, not looking up from his steak. "My parents are dead now."

Bellatrix frowned. She didn't know anything about him really, but she was amazed no one had told her that. "I had no idea," she said quietly.

"We were young," Rodolphus responded, putting a chunk of meat into his mouth. "I lived at our school full time for six years. Our parents were really rich." He looked up at her. "Obscenely."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I am told that I do not come cheap."

Rodolphus laughed at that. He obviously didn't want any sympathy or to talk about his childhood much, and Bellatrix didn't think the time was right to talk about it. "You don't," he said, drinking his whiskey. "But I think you're worth it."

"What makes you think that?" she asked him innocently.

He shook his head at her. "You're attractive, you've got some good blood in there, you're clever and I think… you probably have a filthy mouth."

It was Bellatrix's turn to laugh. "All true," she replied. "And likewise, I suppose."

"You suppose?" He was staring at her again, slightly unsure of himself this time.

"I'm teasing," she replied, finishing her pasta. She watched as he devoured the last of his steak. "I wasn't sure if you had it in you to eat that."

Rodolphus smirked at her, finishing his whiskey. He leant on his elbow, clenching his fist slightly. Bellatrix noticed bulging muscles in his arm, and she smiled. "I need to eat lots of red meat," he responded. He laughed slightly, before dropping his arm down. Then he looked a bit awkward again. "Do you want to come back with me?" he asked.

"Did you have something in mind?" she asked, her tone suggestive.

"Plenty of things," he replied, eying her thoughtfully again. "I think there's a lot you'd be up for."

"Such as?" Bellatrix replied, grinning again.

He shook his head. "There are certain things one does not say to an unmarried young lady," he said, putting on a posh tone.

Bellatrix laughed, finishing her wine. "Pompous twat," she said, laughing again when she caught sight of his expression.

"That's it," she heard him mutter. He eyed her, glaring slightly. "Better teach you a lesson before we get married." Before Bellatrix could reply, he had got the waitress over to them and had paid her, by giving her a large handful of coins. Then he stood up, taking Bellatrix's hand and disapparating them from the restaurant.

Bellatrix laughed softly, moving closer into him and inhaling his scent. "How undignified."

"I told you I'm not a Malfoy type."

Bellatrix looked up at him, noticing his intense gaze on her again. She smiled, shaking her head. "No. You're _my_ type." They looked at each other for a long moment, before Bellatrix pulled away from him. "This is your house?"

"Yep," Rodolphus replied, heading to his drinks cabinet. "Whiskey?"

"Please," Bellatrix replied, nodding. She looked around, guessing they were in his sitting room. "Where does your brother live?"

Rodolphus turned to face her. "In his house," he said, handing her a drink.

Bellatrix took a mouthful, looking around her again. "How many bedrooms do you have?"

"Enough," he replied, frowning slightly. "You're the first woman I've ever seen drinking that without coughing."

Bellatrix frowned back for a second before glancing at the glass. "What, firewhiskey?" She smirked, stepping closer to him. "It's nothing."

"You've been seventeen for two days," he said after a moment. "How have you got used to firewhiskey so quickly?"

Bellatrix flashed him a grin. "Hmm, someone told me you were intelligent. They stand corrected."

Rodolphus grabbed her wrist again, pulling her into him. The movement went straight to Bellatrix's panties, and she almost dropped her glass. "Finish your drink," he said, before downing his glass in one. Bellatrix swallowed hers in a couple of gulps, before putting the glass down next to his. She was curious to see what was going to happen next. He sat down on the sofa, pulling her down very close next to him. "You've surprised me, Bellatrix," he said, his voice quiet.

"I don't know why," she replied, smiling.

"Neither do I." Rodolphus put his hand into her hair, drawing her closer to him. "I've got to have you home in two hours," he murmured.

"That's ages," Bellatrix replied, tilting her head. She wondered if he was going to kiss her. "Now, you seemed to be showing me something on your arm earlier?" she said, running her hands down his very well defined arm muscles. She smiled, very innocently, before moving her hands to the buttons on the front of his robes. She slowly undid one, looking at his face as she did. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, it was so obvious.

"You're playing with fire," he warned her, putting his hands on top of hers. Bellatrix smirked up at him, moving her hands down to the next button and undoing that. "Bella…"

"You certainly don't have permission to call me that," Bellatrix told him, slapping his hands away and unbuttoning the next one.

"I'll call you what I like," he retorted, allowing her to continue undoing his buttons. Finally she was able to remove the robes from his shoulders.

"Er…" She giggled slightly at the sight of his six pack and strong arms. "Yes, you can," she responded. "Rodolphus, you're huge!"

"It's all for you," he replied, his hands sliding around her waist. He kissed the side of her hair lightly. "That's not all that is huge," he murmured after a moment. Bellatrix laughed into his warm chest. "I have something for you first," he said, pulling away from her and standing up, heading for the fireplace. Bellatrix could see the muscles rippling down his now bare back. On the mantelpiece there was a small box, which he picked up. His face was serious again, and Bellatrix wondered what it was. He opened the box, looking at its contents for a long moment and then looking to her.

"What is wrong?" Bellatrix asked, frowning in concern and standing up.

Rodolphus moved back towards her, his gaze intense, before suddenly dropping to one knee before her and taking her hand. He gently brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on her fingers. "Will you marry me?" he asked, holding the box out to her with his other hand. Bellatrix could see a platinum ring inside the box, with a large diamond and two sapphires – so dark they were almost black – on either side.

Bellatrix smiled down at him, aware of how attractive she was finding his bare chest. "There is nothing that could make me happier," she said, taking his hands and pulling him up to standing. He was kind of smiling at her, but she knew he wasn't really a smiley sort of person and that was enough. He plucked the ring from the box, sliding it onto her finger. Then he threw the box onto the floor, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up, kissing her hard on the lips. Bellatrix moaned lightly at the contact, and was disappointed when he put her down and let go of her.

"The ring was my mother's, and my grandmother's before that," he said. "And now it belongs to you."

"Thank you," Bellatrix replied, studying it again. It was beautiful, and it suited her. She ran her hands down his arms again, eying him appreciatively. "I have to say, Rodolphus, I had no idea you were hiding all of this away…"

He chuckled again, smirking at her. "I hoped you would like it," he said with a nod. "I've been working _very_ hard these last two weeks."

"I hear you're very good at duelling," Bellatrix said, after a moment. "I suppose that keeps you fit."

"The Dark Lord trusts me above all others in that respect," Rodolphus replied. His hands moved around her again, and Bellatrix suddenly realised that he was undoing the buttons on the back of her robes. She laughed, putting her arms around him so that she could feel his back. It felt so firm against her skin and she couldn't wait to see him without any clothes on. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, slightly concerned, when the buttons were all opened.

"Yes," Bellatrix replied, looking into his face. "What if you're a rubbish fuck? Can't marry you then." She smiled mischievously and his face changed from concern to slight irritation.

"I'm not going to be gentle," he said, frowning at her. "I am not a gentle man. If you can't take it then…" He didn't need to finish the sentence.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, pulling her robes from around her and kicking them away. She was wearing a long black lace bra with matching knickers, and paired with those shoes he had enjoyed so much previously, she knew she must look amazing. His eyes were wide. "Take your trousers off," she said, frowning at him now. "It is rude to keep a lady waiting."

Rodolphus glared at her slightly, but did what he was told. She assumed he didn't like being told what to do. Bellatrix moved closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his hot skin touching her own. She ran her hands over his back again, dipping down to his arse for just a split second before moving back up. Rodolphus was kissing down the side of her neck, one hand in her hair and the other travelling downwards very slowly. Then he slapped her arse, not hard but enough to leave a sting. "You are mine."

"Am I?" Bellatrix asked, smirking at him.

"Fuck," he mumbled, slapping her again. He reached around, unclipping her bra and pulling it off. Then he pulled down her knickers, just to her knees, before leading her to the arm of the chair and bending her over. "Keep those shoes on," he said, and Bellatrix could hear him removing his own underwear. "Fucking cock tease, aren't you?"

Bellatrix laughed, wiggling her bum at him. She felt his fingers trailing down her back for a moment, before suddenly he plunged into her. She moaned in surprise, but mostly because she could tell he _hadn't_ been exaggerating his size. "Fuck," she muttered, looking over her shoulder at him. He bent forwards, capturing his lips with hers, biting her bottom lip. Bellatrix moaned again, and he started to move, slamming deeper and deeper into her with every thrust.

It wasn't long before she was clenching around him, moaning deeply as she came. He didn't stop moving though, his fingers were digging deeply into her hips and she could feel her pleasure building within her again. "Rodolphus," she mumbled, knowing that this man was perfect for her. He slapped her arse a few more times, and Bellatrix felt herself go again. Her vision was slightly blurred as his pounding increased in speed, and then with a final push he was groaning out and Bellatrix could feel him pulsating inside of her.

She flopped over the arm of the sofa, feeling him collapse on top of her. "Dirty bitch," he mumbled into her ear. "Coming from being spanked."

Bellatrix laughed, feeling him step back from her and pull up her panties with another smack to her bottom. She turned to face him, kissing him deeply on the lips. "I am yours," she said, still feeling breathless. "I am a lucky girl." He chuckled, sitting down on the sofa and holding his arms out to her. Bellatrix fell onto him, her eyes level with his six pack. She ran her fingers over it, shivering slightly. "You know, I've got these shoes in red," she said, after a moment.

Rodolphus looked down at her, eyebrows raised. "Red?" he asked, sounding interested. "You can have them in every colour when we're married."

"What are we going to do when I go back to Hogwarts?" Bellatrix asked him, sitting up slightly. "I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you and your muscles."

Rodolphus shrugged. "Let's get married before you go back, then."

Bellatrix stared at him for a moment, in slight disbelief. "I go back in three weeks."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "We don't have to, if it's going to be too much effort."

"I'm not saying that," Bellatrix responded, frowning at him.

"Have you been expecting a huge wedding?" he asked.

"I've not thought about it," she replied, watching as he summoned his trousers towards him and rummaged through the pockets. He finally pulled out a packet of cigarettes, lighting one with his wand and tossing the packet aside. "But I'd like to be your wife before I go back, Rodolphus, I am not sure I care how it happens."

He looked at her, kind of smiling again. "I'm worried you only want me for my body."

Bellatrix laughed, taking the cigarette out of his fingers and taking a puff. "I'm not sure you are worried about that really."

Rodolphus took it back from her, inhaling the smoke deeply. "Did you like that, then?" he asked, gesturing to the arm of the sofa. He smirked. "You seemed to enjoy yourself."

Bellatrix sat up, pressing her lips against his. "Honestly, that was amazing." He brought the cigarette to her lips, and she took a pull from it. He was watching her carefully. "I'll speak to my Father," she said after a moment. "He won't want to upset me by saying no, even if my Mother won't approve."

"Daddy's girl, eh?" Rodolphus replied, smirking at her.

"I'm amazing," Bellatrix replied, batting her eyelashes at him.

"You are," Rodolphus said, finishing the cigarette. "Do you want me to come in with you and speak to him?"

Bellatrix glanced up at the clock. It was nearly ten. "If I go back now then he will still be up."

"And how will your Headmaster feel about our arrangement?" Rodolphus asked, frowning at her.

"They can't stop us from seeing each other," Bellatrix replied, shaking her head. "One of the seventh year girls came back married last year," she continued. "She and her husband irritated all of us for the whole year, but she got her own room."

"Having your own room would be good," Rodolphus replied, eyeing her appreciatively.

"I'm hoping to be made Head Girl anyway," Bellatrix said, standing up and getting dressed.

Rodolphus watched her from the sofa, lighting up another cigarette. "You are a swot, aren't you?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied, buttoning up her robes. "I am naturally gifted."

Rodolphus nodded, looking down at her shoes. "Have you got any higher heels?"

"Maybe," she said, turning to the mirror to tidy her hair up and reapply her lipstick.

"I'll drop you back," Rodolphus said, standing up and pulling his trousers on. "Wouldn't like your Father to think I wasn't treating you right." He laughed to himself as he pulled his robes around his shoulders. "Or behaving inappropriately." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her roughly towards him and picking her up to kiss her again. "I want you in higher heels next time I take you out." His hands slid down, cupping her arse cheeks in both hands.

"I didn't say I had any higher," Bellatrix replied, smirking at him.

"Then you'd better get some." He smacked each cheek, before letting her go. He looked into her eyes. "Don't fuck with me, Bella."

Bellatrix laughed softly. "I'm not afraid of you, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus smiled, and it seemed pretty genuine. "You should be."

She laughed louder this time. "Do you want me to be?"

Rodolphus shrugged. "There is something very arousing about fucking someone who is shaking in fear," he replied, his face completely serious.

Bellatrix slid her hand around the back of his neck, gripping his hair. "Think about fucking someone else again and I will hex your balls off," she told him, squeezing her handful of hair. He was grinning at her now, his hands gripping her arms.

"Better," he said. "I see I am not the only possessive one here."

"You may promise any woman that approaches you that your wife to be will kill her," she replied, smirking up at him. "Straight after you've taught me the killing curse."

"Give me a kiss," he said, leaning forwards and catching her lips in his own again. Bellatrix continued to pull his hair as they kissed. He pulled back, gasping for breath slightly. "Fuck," he mumbled. "I've not been with anyone like you before."

"Good," she replied. "Come on then, take me home."

Rodolphus gripped her wrist again, apparating them back to the bottom of her garden. "Bella." She looked up at him, noticing how serious his face was. "I think I'm a very lucky man."

Bellatrix nodded back at him. "Call on me tomorrow morning?" she asked softly. "Maybe you could take me shoe shopping in Paris?"

"Maybe," Rodolphus replied, licking his lips slightly. She could see he liked that idea. "Goodnight, Bella." He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers again.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Goodnight," she said, turning and heading away from him. She wished she could stay with him, but she knew it wouldn't be long before she could.

She entered the house, seeing that the light was on in her Father's study. She headed that way, noticing the door was open. She knocked on the door and entered. He was sitting down, quill in hand. "Is everything alright?" he asked, frowning slightly. "You're back early."

"Daddy, Rodolphus is wonderful," she said, smiling at him. "Look!" she held out her hand to him, showing him the ring.

Cygnus smiled at her, and Bellatrix could see he look relieved. "That was good of him. He's much more considerate than Lucius is."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "It is not possible to compare them," she told him. "I wondered if we might be able to marry before I go back to school."

"That is very soon, Bellatrix," Cygnus said, frowning slightly.

"I know, Daddy," Bellatrix replied, sitting down in front of his desk. "But now I have met him, I don't think I can wait."

Cygnus stared at her for a moment, before nodding. "Of course, I'll speak to your Mother."

Bellatrix smiled. "Thank you, Daddy. Rodolphus is calling on me in the morning. Perhaps we could come to some agreement then?"

"Yes, we will," Cygnus replied, frowning slightly. "But you'll still go back to school, Bellatrix."

"Of course, if I am to be Head Girl I must," she responded eagerly. "But I don't think I could do it without Rodolphus now."

"I'm sure he will be of use," Cygnus replied, nodding. "His abilities are well known."

Bellatrix stood up. "I'm so glad you found him for me," she said softly.

"Are you sure, Bellatrix?" Cygnus asked her, looking up. "Are you sure about Rodolphus? I want the best for you."

"I have the best, Daddy," Bellatrix replied, smiling. "I promise."

Cygnus nodded at her. "Alright. Goodnight."

Bellatrix smiled at him, leaving the room and heading upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door to her wardrobe, pulling out all of her shoes to compare. She was slightly disappointed to see the ones she had been wearing were her highest, but she knew he would like to buy her some more. She could see a house elf had put the red roses he had bought her into a vase, and she smiled as she saw them.

She stripped off her clothes, putting a cleaning spell on her knickers. She didn't want anyone to notice how soiled they were when they were being washed. She got into bed, gazing up at the ceiling. She couldn't wait to be married to him.

x-x


	2. Chapter 2

x-x

Rodolphus arrived by eleven the next morning. He stared at her as he walked towards her, his eyes drifting down to her feet. He looked back up to her with raised eyebrows as he noticed she was not wearing any shoes at all.

"Miss Black," he said, kissing her hand again. She felt his tongue against her fingers, and as he straightened she could see the look of desire in his eyes.

"Mr Lestrange," Bellatrix replied, smirking at him. "My Father wishes to speak to you in his study."

"Of course," Rodolphus responded, nodding coolly. "Perhaps he has some good news for me." He raised his eyebrows at her again, following her down the corridor.

"Perhaps," Bellatrix replied, opening the door for him with a grin.

"Ah, Rodolphus…" she heard her Father say as Rodolphus entered the room. Rodolphus turned around, smirking at her as he shut the door.

Bellatrix leant against the wall, smirking to herself. She summoned her shoes to her, carefully putting them on. They were actually lower than the ones from last night, but he had specified he wanted her in them the next time they were out. She was excited that she had another opportunity to wind him up; there was something very satisfying about it.

Narcissa came around the corner, frowning as she saw her sister there. "Are you in disgrace?" she asked, slightly unsure of herself.

"No," Bellatrix responded, moving them away from the door. "Rodolphus is in there asking if we might be married before I return to school."

Narcissa gasped. "Oh, Bellatrix! How wonderful! I wish Lucius would make such a grand gesture."

"I don't know why he doesn't," Bellatrix replied, frowning. "You are perfect for each other."

"Is Rodolphus what you thought he would be?" Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix shrugged. "He's attractive, intelligent and has good blood."

"There must be more than that, if he will not wait for you," Narcissa replied.

"Well…" Bellatrix smiled. "He's _very_ attractive." The door behind them opened and Rodolphus came out. Narcissa giggled softly behind her hand as she saw him. Bellatrix bit her lip, knowing he wouldn't like to think they were talking about him. "Mr Lestrange, this is my sister Narcissa," Bellatrix said. "She is betrothed to Lucius."

Rodolphus nodded, not replying. Bellatrix hadn't really expected him to. He wasn't charming; he was no interested in charming anyone. "Do you want to come with me for lunch?" he asked abruptly. "Then Rabastan is coming over for dinner. You could meet him."

"Is that agreed with my Father?" she asked him.

"Of course, Miss Black," Rodolphus replied, his tone slightly cold again. She thought that perhaps he didn't like the fact she still had to have her Father's permission for everything.

"Er, well, I.." She glanced at Narcissa for a moment, who seemed more composed now. "I have to get my things, perhaps I can meet you outside in a moment?"

Rodolphus shot her a look of calculation, before nodding and heading outside. Narcissa giggled again. "Bellatrix, he is so handsome!" she said, following Bellatrix up the stairs.

"I know!" Bellatrix replied, grinning.

"He doesn't say very much though."

Bellatrix entered her bedroom, grabbing her handbag and putting her wand into it. Then she picked up a handful of gold, shoving that in as well. "I don't mind that," she said softly. She hurried from the room, not wanting to keep him waiting. "See you tonight, Cissa," she called over her shoulder.

She stepped out of the front door, noticing him stood with a cigarette in his hand. "Ready?" he asked, staring at her shoes. "You don't look ready."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Come on." She headed down the garden path, hearing him following her. Then as they reached the apparation point, he put the cigarette out and grabbed her wrist, disapparating them away.

The reappeared inside of his house, where he let go of her quickly and headed into a different room. As she followed him, she realised it was his study. He opened a drawer, pulling out some strange looking coins. "What is that?" she asked.

"French money," he said, looking up at her. "I'm not going to lunch with you looking like that."

Bellatrix glanced down at herself, before looking back up at him with a smile. "Which bit don't you like?" she asked.

Rodolphus slammed the drawer shut, moving closer to her. "Your shoes and robes," he snapped, grabbing her hair and pulling her into a rough kiss. "I told you what I like, Bellatrix."

"You told me which shoes you like," Bellatrix replied, grinning, loving how much she'd wound him up.

"I expect you to look your best, at all times," he informed her, hitching up her robes and thrusting his fingers inside of her. Bellatrix gasped, moaning at the sensation. She reached out, fingering his waistband. He batted her hands away with his free hand, moving backwards and slamming her against the wall. "Last night, when I got home, I wanked myself into a frenzy. I could not come."

Bellatrix laughed. "Is that why you're so irritable?"

He grabbed her face with his free hand, moving his fingers roughly inside of her. "Do not mock me," he said, letting go so he could unbuckle his belt. Bellatrix watched in interest as he pulled his cock out of his pants, her eyes wide. It really was huge; she could hardly believe that had fitted inside of her. She took his length in her hand, running it up and down.

"Can I suck it?" she asked, feeling him insert another finger into her.

"Isn't that what whores are for?" he asked, moving forwards and rubbing himself on her.

Bellatrix moaned as his fingers curled inside of her. "I don't know," she replied, squeezing him. Rodolphus grunted, pulling his fingers out of her and slamming his length inside of her. He thrust a couple of times, his hand reaching around and slapping the underside of her arse. Bellatrix came undone, leaning forwards to rest her head on his shoulder. He continued to move, and before long Bellatrix could feel him tense beneath her. She pulled back, looking up at his face, pleased to see he looked a lot more relaxed. "Better?" she asked him, her voice soft.

Rodolphus nodded, stepped back from her and putting himself away. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and murmured some cleaning spells, watching him carefully as she did. "None of my shoes were higher," she said, after a moment.

He looked up at her. "It's alright. I shouldn't be too pushy with you."

"So you'll take me shopping?"

Rodolphus came closer and kissed her again. "Yes," he said, squeezing her gently to him. "I like your robes really."

Bellatrix smiled up at him. "I didn't see how you couldn't," she replied, looking down. They were actually tighter fitting than the ones from last night and complimentary to her skin tone in a shade of deep red. "I have a feeling you'll like what is underneath them, too."

Rodolphus stared at her, shaking his head. "I'm not sure my cock can keep up with you."

Bellatrix laughed. "I'm sure it can, darling." She leant forwards, kissing him again. "You're not that much older than me."

"No." He gazed at her hungrily for a moment, before tilting his head back. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her from the room.

"I'm sure you'll give me a guided tour soon," Bellatrix replied, her eyes on his arse. It was very sexy.

"Yep," he replied, turning to face her. He ran a finger down her cheek, his dark gaze on her own. Bellatrix tilted her head, taking his finger into her mouth and biting it. He smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Bad girl," he said, although he didn't look very upset. He put his arm around her, disapparating them.

Bellatrix was so excited when they reappeared. She could hear a different language being spoken, and she could tell they were not in England because of a change of temperature.

"Welcome to la Rue de Sorcière," he murmured, and Bellatrix felt her heart flutter a bit at his deep voice speaking in French. "This is a street you'll like," he continued, taking her hand and walking straight ahead. He pulled her to the left slightly, opening the door to one of the shops. Bellatrix was instantly struck at how beautiful all of the clothes were, and she found herself staring at a beautiful purple robe.

"Ah, bonjour Monsieur Lestrange," she heard a female voice call. Bellatrix turned and noticed an older woman with greying hair coming towards them.

"Bonjour Madame Sylvie," Rodolphus responded, smiling slightly at her. "Êtes-vous bien?"

"Occupé," she replied.

"This is my fiancée, Bellatrix Black," Rodolphus said, continuing in English.

"Enchanté," Sylvie said, stepping closer to Bellatrix. "Elle est belle."

Rodolphus chuckled. "Yep," he replied, smirking at Bellatrix. "She can have whatever she wants." He took a step away, glancing over his shoulder at her. "I need some new robes as well. I've expanded." Then he turned and was walking up some steps, to what Bellatrix assumed was the men's section.

"I'm afraid I don't speak French," Bellatrix said, smiling apologetically.

"I am sure Monsieur will teach you," Sylvie replied, smiling. She picked the purple robes Bellatrix had been staring at up. "These are perfect for you. So beautiful…" She hung them up on the peg in the dressing room, watching as Bellatrix walked around.

"Has Rodolphus brought other women here?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"Only one," Sylvie replied. Bellatrix looked over her shoulder at her, frowning. "His _Maman_ , many years ago now. He was a young boy."

Bellatrix nodded, understanding now. "What was she like?"

"Quiet," Sylvie responded. " _Belle_. Married to a man older than her, forced to live in a strange country."

"Was she English?" Bellatrix asked.

"Oui. Monsieur's _Père_ was not such a kind man." Sylvie waved her hand dismissively, but Bellatrix suddenly understood why Rodolphus didn't want to talk about it just yet. "Ah, ce!" Sylvie said suddenly. Bellatrix could see a set of dark green robes in Sylvie's arms. "Très belle." Bellatrix nodded in agreement.

"Have you got any shoes?" she asked. Sylvie nodded, leading her into a second room. Bellatrix gasped, the walls were just filled with shoes.

"Size?"

"Four," Bellatrix said. "Rodolphus likes high heels."

Sylvie laughed. "Zee men all do," she responded. "Which ones do you like?"

"All of them," Bellatrix replied, laughing softly. She spotted a pair in the same purple as the robes and pointed them out. They zoomed into Bellatrix's hands, and she instantly knew they were perfect. She spotted another pair, with very high and thin heels, black with a red bottom.

"Ah, le Christian Louboutin," Sylvie said. "How do you say… Non magical?"

"Muggle?" Bellatrix asked, frowning.

"Oui," Sylvie replied, nodding. "Muggle made shoes."

Bellatrix paused, unsure of what to do. "They're so sexy," she murmured.

"Oui," Sylvie said, laughing. "Many French witches wear them."

"Oui, then," Bellatrix said, laughing back. "I'll need some boots."

Sylvie nodded, raising her hand and summoning a pair. "These?" she asked, handing them to Bellatrix. They were black suede, knee length and laced up the front. Bellatrix tilted her head to look and the heel and thought they must be at least five inches tall.

"Oui," Bellatrix replied. She glanced up, hearing Rodolphus coming down the stairs. She quickly handed them back to Sylvie, not quite ready for Rodolphus to see what she had chosen yet, and went to see him.

"I'm going to another shop," he said abruptly, looking at her carefully. "Tell Sylvie I'll take the robes hanging up."

Bellatrix nodded. "Is there anything you wanted me to get?" she asked him softly.

Rodolphus shrugged. "Whatever you want. Buy the whole shop if it pleases you."

"Thank you," Bellatrix said, smiling slightly. "You're very kind."

Rodolphus shook his head a little bit, before turning and leaving the shop. Bellatrix sighed lightly; he did seem a little bit uncomfortable and his abruptness seemed to be his way of coping. She hoped he would relax a little more around her soon. "Sylvie," Bellatrix called. "Have you anything to match my ring?"

Sylvie stepped into the room, her arms filled with shoes. She took one look at Bellatrix's finger and smiled. "Oui!" she said. "Madame Lestrange's ring! Très approprié." She rummaged around on one of the hangers, before pulling out a beautiful dress robe. It was midnight blue, spangled with tiny silver shiny crystals.

"Perfect," Bellatrix replied, smiling. She fingered the material, seeing it was silk. Sylvie had rushed into the other room, and emerged a moment later with another pair of shoes. They were dark blue shoes with a platform and were also strewn with tiny silver crystals. "Rodolphus said he'll take what is hanging up," she said, after a moment.

"Of course," Sylvie murmured, nodding slightly. "I will have all of this sent to his home. I will package your things up tight, so you can reveal them to him in good time."

"Merci," Bellatrix replied, suddenly distracted by a wedding boutique across the street. There was a gorgeous silk gown in the front of the window. "If… Rodolphus comes back, would you tell him I'm in that shop?" she said, beckoning. Sylvie nodded. "Au Revior," Bellatrix said, waving as she left. She crossed the street, glad that she couldn't see Rodolphus. As she entered the boutique, she knew that she needed that dress.

"Bonjour," she said, noticing a very beautiful blonde woman. "Do you speak English?"

"Of course," the woman replied, slightly snappily. "How can I help?"

"The dress in the window," Bellatrix said. "Could I try it?"

The woman rolled her eyes, but with the help of her colleague they soon had it hanging in the dressing room for Bellatrix to try. As soon as she tried it, she knew it was perfect. The silk clung to her figure and fanned out into a long train. It had a low back and was of a dark ivory colour. One of the women pulled out a long lace veil and pinned that into her hair.

"It looks beautiful," the second woman said, her voice hushed.

"Do you think you could have it sent to my parents house?" she asked. "You can charge it to Rodolphus Lestrange."

The blonde woman instantly looked up at her, and Bellatrix could see her expression was suddenly not as cold. "Lestrange?" she asked.

"Oui," Bellatrix replied, raising her eyebrows. "My intended."

"We can do anything for you, Mademoiselle," she said, suddenly friendly. "Anything. What is the address?"

Bellatrix told her, whilst changing out of the dress. She hoped her Mother would approve. When she was changed, she glanced out of the window and noticed Rodolphus stood outside the shop, smoking. She smiled. "Merci," she called to the women as she left the shop.

Rodolphus watched her approaching him. "Got a wedding dress?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Bellatrix replied, taking his hand. "You seem rather well known around here."

Rodolphus scowled. "My father was," he said shortly. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Anywhere you want," Bellatrix replied, wishing that she hadn't suggested he bring her here. Apparently there were lots of memories.

"We'll go home," he said, stopping where he was and putting his arm around her to disapparate them. Bellatrix stumbled slightly as they apparated into his house, feeling like he might have let her go to early. He pressed a bell on the door, and Bellatrix assumed it was to tell the elves that they would require lunch. Then he led her up the stairs and into the first room ahead of them. "This is the informal dining room," he said, sitting himself down. "Pour me a drink, please."

Bellatrix noticed the cabinet in the corner, and crossed the room hastily to get him a whiskey. She turned to look at him, placing it in front of him, before pressing her hands onto his shoulders and kissing the top of his head. He swallowed it in one, and Bellatrix was a bit stung at his behaviour. "Rodolphus," she murmured. "Please don't shut me out."

Rodolphus looked up at her, his eyes softening slightly. "Come and sit," he said, and Bellatrix plonked herself into his lap. He looked surprised, but then slightly pleased. "I would appreciate it if you could try not to mention where we have been to my brother," he said after a moment. "I'd rather not tell you about my family history just yet."

Bellatrix smiled, kissing him briefly. "Of course," she replied, nodding.

"It is not something we talk of," he said, shaking his head.

"Why don't you tell me about what you do for the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix said, running her fingers through his short hair.

Rodolphus chuckled. "To be frank, I kill people for him," he said, smirking at her. "Sometimes because they've wronged him, sometimes because he is suspicious of them, and other times just because I can."

"I can't wait to meet him," Bellatrix responded. "I hope he will be impressed by me."

"He's away at the moment," Rodolphus said. "I think he'll be a while, so he might not be at our wedding." He paused. "Bella, he's never marked a woman before, please don't get your hopes up."

"You'll tell him about me thought, won't you?" she pressed.

"I will," Rodolphus replied, smiling slightly.

"Is Rabastan a Death Eater too?" she asked him.

"Yes," Rodolphus replied. "Rab is four years younger than me and has only recently joined. He needs a bit of practice." He shifted slightly. "Food is here."

Bellatrix sat in the chair next to him, seeing two huge prawn sandwiches on the table with a mixed salad. "Wow," she said, taking a bite. "I'm going to like living here."

"It's going to take me a while to get used to that," Rodolphus replied, eating his sandwich as well. "I've lived here for eight years by myself."

"Haven't you had a girlfriend?" Bellatrix asked him, interested.

"I've had a series of fucks," he replied, smirking.

"Well, I'm thankful for them," Bellatrix replied. "You're amazing in that department." She sat back, finished with her sandwich.

"How many have you fucked?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Three," Bellatrix replied, standing up and getting him another drink. She poured herself one too. As she set the glass down in front of him, she slid her arm around his neck. "But only one man." She pressed a kiss against his cheek, before pulling back to drink the whiskey.

"I don't like it," Rodolphus said shortly.

"Would you have preferred a virgin?" Bellatrix asked, smirking.

"Not necessarily," Rodolphus responded. "I'd just like to see the three of them dead before me."

Bellatrix laughed. "What shall we do this afternoon?"

Rodolphus smiled at her, his eyes alight once again. "Well, you've yet to see our bedroom," he responded, standing up.

Bellatrix stood up too, following him from the room. They walked up another staircase, and down a twisting corridor. Rodolphus opened the door to a huge room, with light streaming in through large windows. There was a four-poster bed by the far wall with two big wardrobes on either side. Bellatrix instantly noticed several packages on the sofa at the end of the bed, and she knew they were from Sylvie. She headed towards them, knowing what she wanted to show him first.

"Shut your eyes a minute," she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Why?"

"Trust me," Bellatrix replied, and she saw him turn away and look out of the window. With one arm tugging her robes off, Bellatrix found the package containing the muggle made shoes and she quickly slipped them onto her feet. She was amazed at how comfortable they were. She turned and admired herself in the mirror for a moment, pulling her hair forwards. She was wearing a black corset with a tiny set of panties, complete with stockings and suspenders. She knew it was going to make him crazy.

Slowly, she walked towards him, pressing her hands on his back. "You can look now," she said after a moment.

Rodolphus turned around, looking her up and down. He swallowed, and Bellatrix thought it almost sounded like a gulp. "Fuck," he said, staring at her. "Those shoes…" He took a step closer.

"Do you have a foot fetish or something?" Bellatrix asked him, smirking.

"Not before I met you," he said, pulling her into his arms. Bellatrix tugged at his robes. Taking the hint, Rodolphus pulled back and yanked the robes over his head. Bellatrix started to unbuckle his belt, eager to see all of him once again. "No," Rodolphus said, grabbing both her wrists and pulling them upwards. He pulled her forwards, towards the bed, and pushed her onto it.

"Why?" Bellatrix whined, looking up at him.

"I'm in charge," he said, his voice deep. "Get those knickers off and I'll see what you deserve." Bellatrix grinned, unclipping her suspenders so she could pull them off. She made sure he could see everything as she did so. "I didn't think English ladies with pure blood behaved in this way," he said, watching her. She threw her knickers at him, pleased to see him smile as he caught them. He tossed them to the ground.

"At least one of them does," she replied, resting her head on one of the pillows on the bed. Rodolphus lay on top of her, and Bellatrix was happy to feel his warm skin against hers. He kissed her gently on the lips to start with, but soon he was rougher, his teeth catching her bottom lip. He pulled back, looking down at her. "Don't stop," she murmured. He kissed her again, but this time one of his hands was on her leg. Suddenly, he was off her and had pushed her over onto her front. He slid of the bed, pulling her legs around so she was bent over the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

His hands were at his belt, unbuckling it. His eyes were fixed firmly on her. "This is my favourite position to look at you in," he said quietly. "I can see everything I like best about you."

Bellatrix moaned slightly as she saw him removing his trousers. His thick member was released as he pulled his boxers down, and Bellatrix found she had to look away. "Please let me suck you," she said pleadingly.

She jumped as he spanked her. "You don't own me, Bellatrix," he growled, rubbing himself between her cheeks. "I own you."

Bellatrix moaned again, there was something very sexy about being owned by him. "You do," she agreed, as he hit her again. "Rodolphus…"

He grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to arch her back. He leant down, his tongue licking the shell of her ear. "What?" he asked, his voice dark.

"I can be your wife and your whore," she found herself saying. Something dark within her had awoken and she needed him to consume her. She didn't think she could ever be without him again.

His grip on her hair tightened. "Do you think that little mouth of yours can please me?" he asked roughly, scraping his teeth down her neck. "Do you think I will stop because you don't like it?"

Bellatrix groaned, arching her back in the hope that she would find some friction. "No," she replied, shaking her head.

"No?" he growled in her ear. "I do not stop for my whores when they beg me to," he said, releasing his hold on her hair and plucking at the laces of her corset. Bellatrix could hear him pulling the ribbon at the bottom of it out from its bow and for a moment, she could not breathe. He'd pulled the laces tighter. Then he released it, pulling the laces out and freeing her from the confines of it. "You will wear a corset every day," he growled. "I will see to it, every morning, that you are trussed up into it. And I will decide how tight you will wear it, depending on how you have behaved."

Bellatrix knew that if she had been wearing knickers right now, that they would be ruined. She could feel her entire core pulsating in desire. "Yes," she replied, still breathless, thinking about how wonderful married life was going to be with him. She felt him remove the corset from around her, and he threw it across the room. He spanked her a few more times.

"I could feel it through your robes, earlier," he said, rubbing the head of his cock up and down her arse cheeks. "This morning I bought you more of them. I will expect you to present yourself to me every morning, naked, with a corset ready."

Bellatrix moaned as he slid a finger into her, but it was his words that were making her hottest for him. She knew they were not empty threats. He inserted more fingers, curling them within her. She arched her back again, trying to reach him. "Rodolphus, please," she said, turning her head to look at him. She could see his dark eyes alight with desire.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded, removing his fingers and pressing them into her arse cheeks. He ran one hand down the length of her spine, and Bellatrix shivered. There was a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I want you to fuck me," she replied, turning back around and grabbing the bed sheets with her fists.

With another growl, he pushed himself into her. Bellatrix cried out, grabbing the sheets even tighter. He felt amazing inside of her. After all of the foreplay, she felt herself tightening around him very quickly. He grunted, putting his hands under her hips and lifting her up slightly to get deeper access. Bellatrix moaned, resting her head on her hands for a moment as he pounded in and out of her. It wasn't long before he came, bending over her and moaned deeply into her ear.

Bellatrix collapsed over the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. "Fuck," she mumbled, rolling over and pulling him down next to him. She looked at him, seeing he was grinning through his pants.

"No woman has ever made me come that quickly," he said, one hand toying absently with her leg.

She sat up, leaning over him and kissing him. She smiled down at him, pleased to see that he looked very happy. "So you definitely want to marry me?" she said, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Rodolphus caught her cheek in his hand, pulling her in for another kiss on the lips. "Definitely," he responded, watching her carefully.

Bellatrix trailed her fingers down his six-pack, tracing the lines in between each muscle. "What did my father say to you this morning?"

"They're going to sort everything out today," Rodolphus replied.

"Why did you decide to pursue me?" she asked him, frowning slightly.

Rodolphus tilted his head up to look at her. "Why wouldn't I pursue a Black?" he asked, smirking slightly. Bellatrix glared at him for a moment, and he laughed. "To start with, Malfoy kept complaining about you, so I thought maybe I would like you." Bellatrix had to laugh at that. She was glad Rodolphus shared her feelings on Lucius. "Your Mother actually started the conversation, I reckon she had her eye on my money."

Bellatrix snorted. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Your father wasn't so sure, actually," he said, laying his head back down. "But you're his favourite, so he wouldn't be."

"I've persuaded him now," she said, smirking. "He said you are more considerate than Lucius."

Rodolphus chuckled. "Am I saving you from becoming a Malfoy?"

"No," Bellatrix replied, grimacing. "He and Narcissa have been betrothed for ages, it was always going to be her. She's more placid than I am."

"But you're easy to pacify," Rodolphus replied, running one hand through her curls. "All you needed was a big cock."

Bellatrix laughed, pressing a kiss on his shoulder. "You've tamed me," she said, looking up at him. "How do I tame you?"

Rodolphus sat up, looking down at her. "You don't," he said, smirking down at her.

Bellatrix sat up as well, shifting closer to him. "I think I can," she said, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "By our first anniversary, I will have worked out everything about you."

Rodolphus stood up, stretching out. Bellatrix could see his back muscles flexing and a happy sigh left her lips. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "I'm going for a bath. Want to join?"

"Do you have bubbles?" she asked, smirking.

"I'm not even answering that," he said, heading into the bathroom. She could hear running water and decided that she definitely did want to join him, just for another peek at his body.

x-x

Bellatrix was looking at herself in the mirror again. Rodolphus had told her he wanted her to look amazing for their dinner with Rabastan, as he wanted his younger brother to be jealous of him. Bellatrix found this funny, but she wasn't sure she wanted to disobey him. She'd stuck with the dark green robes from earlier in the day, with the muggle shoes that Rodolphus had definitely enjoyed.

As she descended the stairs, she could hear voices coming from a room she hadn't been in before. It was next to the informal dining room, and as she entered she could see it was a bigger sitting room. Rodolphus had his usual whiskey in his hand, and they both had cigarettes.

Rabastan was the complete opposite to his brother in looks. Where Rodolphus had dark eyes, Rabastan had blue, and he was much smaller and shorter than Rodolphus.

"Hello," Bellatrix said, smiling confidently at Rabastan.

"Hi," Rabastan said, stepping closer. He pressed a kiss on each of her cheeks, and out of the corner of her eye, Bellatrix could see Rodolphus watching carefully.

"Would you like a drink, Bellatrix?" Rodolphus asked, looking her up and down. "I had the house elves get you some wine." He beckoned to a few different bottles on the table.

"Thank you," Bellatrix replied, leaning over to examine them. She picked up the merlot, pouring herself a glass. "Do you drink wine, Rabastan?" she asked.

"No," Rabastan responded, holding up his glass of whiskey.

"I'm amazed you don't, being as you are half French," she said, smiling slightly.

Rodolphus's expression darkened, and he lit himself another cigarette. Rabastan frowned down at his glass, and Bellatrix wondered what she had said to cause offence. She looked back to Rodolphus, who was glaring at her.

"What is for dinner?" she asked hastily, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Lamb," Rodolphus replied shortly. Bellatrix moved towards him, taking a cigarette from the packet next to him and lighting it.

"Lovely," Bellatrix replied, inhaling the smoke deeply. "And maybe there will be some sort of civilised dessert?"

Rodolphus cracked a smile. "We've not had much success there so far."

Rabastan was watching them carefully. "Have you two fucked?" he asked, frowning.

Bellatrix laughed, looking at Rodolphus who was kind of smirking. "Before our wedding night?" Bellatrix asked sarcastically. "How insulting."

Rabastan was grinning. "I know my brother, Bellatrix."

"But you don't know me," Bellatrix responded, smirking back.

"I think you're way out of my brother's league," Rabastan said, still grinning at Rodolphus.

"I think it's only right that the good looking brother got the good looking wife," Rodolphus replied, smiling in a way Bellatrix hadn't seen him smile before.

Rabastan laughed. "Yeh, you're right there."

"You're married?" Bellatrix asked, frowning slightly.

"Been married for two years now," Rabastan replied, nodding.

"Where is she tonight?"

Rabastan exchanged a glance with Rodolphus. "She's… not very social."

Bellatrix felt like she was missing something once again, but she didn't comment on it.

"Rodolphus was telling me you will be married in the next couple of weeks," Rabastan said, after a moment.

"Yes," Bellatrix replied. "The planning will be left to my mother, who will certainly ensure no detail is missed." She took a long sip on her wine, knowing that her mother was going to be a nightmare when she got home.

"Let's eat," Rodolphus said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the next room. Bellatrix looked up at him, noticing his slightly cold expression. She didn't understand him, and that made her slightly nervous. The meal passed, Bellatrix was very careful not to ask too much about their younger years or about Rabastan's wife. She mostly listened to their conversation and laughed when they did.

Just before ten, Rodolphus decided it was time to take her home. She said goodbye to Rabastan, and allowed Rodolphus to apparate her home.

"Thank you for a lovely day," she said quietly, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

Rodolphus nodded at her. "Let me know if they've decided on a date."

Bellatrix looked up at him. "Do you not mind that they've taken our wedding over?" she asked, frowning.

"No," Rodolphus responded, looking down at her. "You've got the best blood in the country. Why would I care how we get married?"

Bellatrix forced a smile to her lips, trying not to feel stung that he didn't seem to care. "Of course," she replied. "Goodnight, Rodolphus."

"Night," he said, turning away from her. Bellatrix watched as he headed back down the garden, unable to believe he hadn't even given her a kiss goodbye. Only when she'd heard the crack of disapparation did she open the front door, taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself.

She entered the upstairs sitting room, seeing her mother and father there.

Druella glared at her. "You've been drinking," she snapped.

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, Mother. Rodolphus bought me some wine especially, I could hardly have refused it."

"We have decided that you will be married next weekend. This gives us a week. I have today sent out the invitations." Druella smiled slightly. "I am pleased you are to become the next Madam Lestrange," she said. "You will have many strong children by him."

Bellatrix smiled slightly, knowing her mother only thought of one thing. "Well, goodnight," she said, withdrawing from the room and heading up the stairs to her bedroom. The smile on her face dropped. For the first time, she was doubtful that she was doing the right thing. Unfortunately, it was too late now.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the wedding. Bellatrix didn't think she'd ever been so nervous in her life, although she knew that the source of these nerves was not the room full of people staring at her.

She'd been left alone in her room with only her mother for company. Druella was attaching the veil to her hair. "I would explain to you what to expect tonight, but I suspect you already know."

Bellatrix looked up to the mirror, seeing her mother's smirking expression. "This isn't nineteen-forty anymore, Mother," she responded.

"Well," Druella said, pulling away. "Good luck keeping Lestrange loyal to you."

Bellatrix stood up, turning to face Druella. "Thank you for your support," she said shortly, brushing past her and heading down the stairs. She never understood why her mother insisted on being so horrible to her, but she found that she didn't actually care at that moment.

As she walked down the stairs, she contemplated on the week that had just passed. She hadn't seen Rodolphus since her dinner with Rabastan, and it worried her that she didn't mind that. She was about to spend the rest of her life with this man.

Rodolphus had checked over the guest list. That was where his input to the whole day ended. Druella was perfectly happy with that, and Bellatrix was happy with keeping her busy.

Her father was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. "You look beautiful," he said, kissing her on the cheek. He looked at her face. "But you're not happy?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "It's a great match, Father," she said softly.

Cygnus nodded. "It is," he replied.

She looked towards the doors, knowing that the guests and her husband to be where all waiting behind them. She could hear Narcissa, Andromeda and Druella coming down the stairs. She looked down at her bouquet and sighed quietly. This had been of her making. She was going to have to face it and make the best of the situation.

"I will go around to the side door to sit down," Druella said. "Behave yourself, girls."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she watched Druella walk away. Narcissa handed her a bouquet of roses, red and ivory, and took her place next to Andromeda in front of Bellatrix and her father.

The doors opened, the music played, and Bellatrix could see everyone standing, and then craning their necks to get a good look at them. Narcissa and Andromeda stepped down the aisle created first, and then Bellatrix and her father moved forwards too.

She fixed her face into a small smile as they moved closer and closer to Bellatrix's fate. She could see Rodolphus looking at her, unsmilingly, and she did feel her stomach lurch slightly. He was very good looking, and perhaps he would warm up a bit once they were settled. She smiled a bit more as she reached him.

Throughout the ceremony, she carefully studied him. He was very serious and didn't smile once. He spoke his vows quietly, looking through slightly narrowed eyes at her. Bellatrix began to feel more and more nervous as the ceremony progressed – and quite suddenly the ministry official had proclaimed them married. Bellatrix noticed his gaze had intensified as he was told he could kiss her, and she was surprised that he only kissed her on the cheek.

She could feel herself shaking as they walked back down the aisle. That was it – she was now married to him and completely at his mercy. As a woman, she was powerless. She had to do what he told her. Growing up, Druella had not wasted any time teaching her daughters that. It was the pureblood tradition – it was their law.

Rodolphus led her into the parlour, where they were alone. "We've got five minutes," he said, his voice quiet. "Your mother said we could come in here while everyone else went into lunch."

Bellatrix nodded, sitting down and studying her new ring. It was a plain platinum band, but it looked nice with the emerald engagement ring.

"She's a piece of work," he said, after a moment. "You'd better not end up like her." Slightly surprised, Bellatrix looked up at him. She had nothing to say to that though, so she thought it best to keep quiet. "Is there anything to drink in here?" he asked, as if he hadn't just insulted her mother.

"In that cabinet," Bellatrix said, pointing across the room. Rodolphus stared down at her, looking less than impressed. "There," she said, pointing again, wondering what his problem was.

"Bellatrix," he said coldly, sitting down and leaning back on the chair, folding his arms. "You are my wife now, I suggest you act like it."

She opened her mouth to tell him to fuck off when she realised what he was suggesting, before closing it sharply again. She really didn't think she wanted to annoy him. Slowly, she stood up and crossed the room, opening the cabinet and finding the fire whiskey. She poured him a large measure, very aware of the glass of the bottle clinking noisily against the glass tumbler because of her shaking hands. Slowly again, she turned around and moved back towards him, handing it to him. "My apologies," she murmured.

Rodolphus took the drink from her wordlessly, and Bellatrix headed back to the cabinet to shut it. "That dress," he said, as she turned back to face him. "It's a bit tight. I don't want everyone seeing what is mine."

Bellatrix swallowed heavily as she walked back to her vacated chair. "I thought only of pleasing you when I chose it," she responded, keeping her voice soft and steady.

"I hope so," Rodolphus said, his voice dark. "We will discuss your wardrobe later."

Bellatrix ducked her head, biting her lip. "Of course, Rodolphus," she murmured.

He drained the glass, standing up and handing it to her. Bellatrix stood up, taking the glass and setting it on top of the cabinet, knowing the house elves would deal with it. "Let's go and eat, I'm starving. I hope it's decent food."

Inhaling through her nose, Bellatrix took her place next to him as they left the room. She felt very scared about her future, and she'd not even been married to him for ten minutes yet. She could only hope that things would improve.

x-x

Later on in the evening, the party had begun. Rodolphus had gone to talk to his brother and friends, and Bellatrix was with Narcissa, glass of wine firmly in hand. They were watching the people dancing. Rodolphus had point blank refused to dance with her when she'd asked.

"Lucius hasn't spoken to me yet," Narcissa said after a while of silence.

"Not at all?" Bellatrix asked, frowning slightly.

"No," Narcissa responded, and she sounded slightly upset. "I wish he would."

Bellatrix sighed lightly. "Do you like him?"

"Oh, yes," Narcissa said, smiling slightly now. "He's very handsome."

Bellatrix scowled. She hated Lucius and thought that everyone else should as well. "I'll go and speak to him. You find Andromeda, I have no idea where she has vanished to."

"What will you say?" Narcissa asked in a whisper.

"Nothing embarrassing, don't worry," Bellatrix replied, shaking her head. She had no idea why Narcissa liked Lucius, but she desperately wanted her sister to be happy. Narcissa was very naïve and Bellatrix didn't want her to suffer what she was certain she was going to.

Lucius wasn't hard to find. He was the one in the corner, holding court, surrounded by pretty girls and with a large glass in his hand. Bellatrix sighed, stepped into his group. "Malfoy," she said, her voice cold.

"Madam Lestrange," Lucius responded, smirking at her. Bellatrix hid her flinch well.

"A word, please."

Rolling his eyes, Lucius stood up – downing the contents of the glass and setting it on the table. "Excuse me, ladies," he said, smiling charmingly around him. "Would you care to dance?" he asked Bellatrix as they left the crowd. "I notice you have not danced once tonight, not even with your new husband." His tone was mocking, Bellatrix couldn't have missed it if she'd tried.

"Why not," she replied, knowing Rodolphus was probably going to be annoyed but she had enough drink in her not to care at that moment. "After all, you are going to be my brother soon enough."

Lucius scowled at her as he took one hand in his and placed the other loosely around her waist. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"It is," Bellatrix replied, as they moved to the music. "For some inexplicable reason, my sister likes you."

"Does she?" Lucius asked, his voice suddenly interested. "I didn't think she did."

It was Bellatrix's turn to roll her eyes, he was incredibly juvenile sometimes. "It would be nice if you could make some effort with her."

Lucius glared at her now. "This is none of your business."

"I think you'll find it is," Bellatrix replied, frowning. "My sister is worth one hundred times what you are worth. She is kind and caring and considerate and does not deserve to be married to a bastard like you."

Slightly surprised, Lucius's face relaxed. "How generous of you," he replied, smirking a bit now.

"If you're going to fuck other women, can you just do it quietly?" Bellatrix asked, shaking her head. "She's not resilient like Andromeda and I are. She's the sensitive one, and she can't understand why you ignore her."

The dance ended, and Lucius hastily let go of her. "Fine," he snapped back. "I will make some effort." Bellatrix watched as he crossed back over to where he was sat and as he was given a drink.

"He's unbearable," someone said from behind her. As she turned around, she smiled as she saw her cousin Evan Rosier.

"You know him?" Bellatrix asked.

"Unfortunately," Evan responded, taking her hand and leading her back to the dancefloor. He spun her around before holding onto her. "He's a Death Eater."

"Of course he is," Bellatrix said, sighing heavily.

"He's a favourite, as well," Evan replied, shuddering. "Can't see the attraction myself, but I suppose he does have some great ministry contacts."

"I am hoping to meet the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said after a moment. "I hope to join him."

"What does Rodolphus think of that?" Evan asked, smirking a bit.

Bellatrix shook her head. "I don't know."

Evan chuckled. "I can imagine, I've known him for ten years." He spun her around again. "Thing is, it's not down to Rodolphus. If the Dark Lord likes the look of you and thinks you'll be useful, then you're in." He was smirking a bit now. "In my opinion, you are his type."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I don't want to fuck him, I want to join him," she replied.

"You've not met him," Evan said, grinning now. "I'm straight, and I'd fuck him."

Bellatrix laughed. "Idiot."

"Seriously, Black," Evan said, leaning closer. "I will ensure you meet him, no matter what Rodolphus says. I will always be on your side, okay?"

"Thanks Evan," Bellatrix replied. She didn't like to say anything, because she didn't want it confirmed, but she really got the feeling that Evan didn't like Rodolphus – or the fact she was now married to him. And she thought that went beyond a general dislike of him.

Evan led her from the dance floor. "Right, I've got to go. I need to speak to Lestrange first." Bellatrix followed him, slightly nervously, as they went and found Rodolphus. Evan approached him, beckoning him closer before whispering something in his ear. Rodolphus looked irritated, but nodded, muttering something back. Evan turned back to look at her. "See you, Bellatrix."

"Bye," Bellatrix replied, smiling at her cousin. She looked back to Rodolphus, who didn't look particularly pleased.

"You were dancing with Malfoy," he said. Bellatrix was very aware of Rabastan and Rodolphus's other friends around them, hearing this conversation.

"I was speaking to him about Narcissa," Bellatrix replied, keeping her voice even and her gaze upon him. "Lucius and I are sworn enemies." Rodolphus looked slightly pleased at that. Rabastan and one of the other men were laughing at her response. "Rodolphus, you've not introduced me to your companions."

Rodolphus laughed suddenly, a short bark before he face returned to normal. "You'll know them soon enough." Bellatrix felt slightly nervous, having no idea what he meant. There was something slightly scary about his friends; they were all hard faced men who Bellatrix had no doubt were Death Eaters. "Go and get me a drink."

Keeping a bland smile on her face, Bellatrix withdrew and turned towards the bar. She was seething inside. He was a pig.

She ordered two whiskey's and a wine, and was about to down one of them when her friend from school, Posey Parkinson, approached.

"Hey Posey," Bellatrix said, her voice quiet.

"You okay?" Posey asked, ordering herself a glass of wine. "You don't look okay."

Bellatrix shook her head. "He's horrible," she murmured, so quietly even she didn't hear it.

"Who?" Posey asked, her voice soft.

"Rodolphus," Bellatrix breathed back. She took a long sip of the whiskey, feeling it burn her throat. She didn't mind that. "Wait here, let me give him this."

Slowly, she turned and crossed the room, back to the group. "Your drink," Bellatrix said, trying to keep her voice pleasant. Rodolphus took it from her without even looking or saying anything. Biting her lip, Bellatrix turned away and walked back to where Posey was waiting.

"I see what you mean," Posey replied after a moment. "Maybe he's just showing off in front of his friends. I thought you liked him when you first met."

"I did," Bellatrix responded, sipping her wine. "He was a challenge, and I liked that."

"And now?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "Maybe you're right. I am sure things will improve." She turned around slightly, noticing Narcissa and Lucius dancing. They seemed quite intense, Lucius was staring and Narcissa was smiling. Posey was watching too. "Well, this is unexpected."

Posey shook her head. "Lucius knows how to charm."

Bellatrix sighed. "I don't know why she likes him."

"They're well suited," Posey said, after a moment.

Bellatrix tilted her head, smiling slightly as she watched them. "They are," she replied, watching as the dance ended. Lucius bowed over her hand, kissing it very gently while looking into her eyes. "Glad I insisted on those green bridesmaid's dresses. Narcissa looks perfect."

A man Bellatrix didn't think she had met before approached them. She was startled at first, because he was devastatingly handsome with the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. He smiled at her, kissing her hand. "Madam Lestrange, I must insist on having this dance," he said, smiling as he looked back at her.

Bellatrix glanced across the room to Rodolphus, who was watching her with a blank expression. She was very aware of a few other people staring at them as well, but she smiled back. "Of course, Mr…?"

The man merely smirked at her, taking her by the arm and leading her to the dance floor, without so much of a pause for her to excuse herself from Posey. She looked over her shoulder, sending her an apologetic look, before she scooped up the train of her dress, allowing him to put one arm around her and lead her around.

"You were not at the ceremony?" Bellatrix asked him, taking in his features. He had dark – almost black – curly hair and pale white skin. He had a confident air, and was probably in his thirties.

"No, I was unable to make it. I have only just returned to the country." His gaze was on her, intense and strong.

Bellatrix glanced around her, seeing that half of the guests were staring at them. She could see Lucius with his arms folded, looking irritated. "Where have you been – on holiday?" she asked.

The man lifted his arm turned her around, before taking hold of her waist once more. "For work," he responded. "So, how do you feel about your new husband? Your match was arranged I believe?"

Bellatrix looked over to Rodolphus, seeing Rabastan now with him. He looked fairly irritated as well. She looked back to the man, careful not to stare too much now. "It was arranged," Bellatrix confirmed, not willing to say too much to a complete stranger, who wouldn't even tell her his name. "How do you know Rodolphus?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Through a mutual friend," he replied with a smirk.

Bellatrix gasped slightly, the words clicking in her mind. "You're a Death Eater, too?" she asked.

The man laughed suddenly, his grip on her tightening. Bellatrix wasn't sure his behaviour was entirely appropriate, and she wondered if that was why Rodolphus was so irritated. But then, why didn't he come and stop it? Rodolphus wasn't the type to ignore such a thing, especially when he was so possessive over her. "Not exactly," he replied.

"But a supporter?" Bellatrix pressed, interested now.

"Very much so," the man replied, his expression amused. The dance ended and he let go of her. "Thank you for the dance," he said quietly, as they walked towards the edge of the dance floor. "I am pleased to see Rodolphus's new wife is all I have heard she is, although perhaps a little jealous of him now." Bellatrix frowned at him.

"Women are not objects to be fought over, you know," she said, feeling irritated he seemed to this. "We can make our own decisions."

"Some can, it seems," he replied, smirking at her. "I have heard you have an interest in joining the Dark Lord."

"Yes," Bellatrix replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "I have to finish my education first."

"I'm sure he will be very interested in you," he responded, smiling at her.

Bellatrix noticed Rodolphus approaching, and feeling irritated she put her arm around him, drawing him close. "Rodolphus, perhaps you will introduce us," she said before he could speak, glaring at the man. He was overly familiar and rude.

Rodolphus looked to the man, who nodded, his expression more serious now. "Bellatrix," Rodolphus said, his voice soft. "This is the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix stared at Rodolphus for a long moment, before looking back to the man. He was now smiling pleasantly at her, but she could see his eyes dancing. "You have such a lovely wife, Rodolphus," he said, his tone serious now. "I should like to get to know her better. You will bring her to me when she has left school."

"Of course," Rodolphus replied, bowing his head slightly. Bellatrix had never seen Rodolphus submit to anything so easily, but he did to the Dark Lord. Bellatrix could see the Dark Lord looking across the room to Lucius and with the merest tilt of his head towards the doors leading out into the garden, Lucius was heading over.

"Until we meet again," the Dark Lord said to Bellatrix, smiling. He turned on his heel and headed outside, back to where he had come from. Lucius walked past them, frowning slightly at Bellatrix, before going outside as well.

"I didn't think he could make it," Bellatrix said to Rodolphus, hoping he wasn't going to be cross with her for dancing with him.

"He said he couldn't," Rodolphus responded quietly. "He comes and goes as he pleases. Sure you want to join him?"

"I thought you wanted me to," she replied, looking up at him.

He smiled slightly, although it was a cold smile. "Mm, we'll see," he said. "It's getting late, we should retire."

Bellatrix nodded, slightly disappointed but she knew he didn't really like big parties. They bid everyone goodnight, and Bellatrix noted that his friends had gone too. They headed out of the French doors and down the garden to where they could disapparate.

Rodolphus put his strong arm around her, and Bellatrix, slightly nervously, put an arm around him to hold onto him. As they reappeared at his – their – house, Rodolphus lifted her into his arms. "Overall, I have been pleased with you today," he said, his voice quiet, as he walked them up the stairs. "But you've been nervous."

"Not really," she replied, cross with herself for letting it show, although equally as cross at him for his veiled compliment. "Why would I be nervous of you, Rodolphus?"

He dropped one arm to open the door to their bedroom, before setting her down. "There are plenty of reasons why you should be," he responded, heading towards the bed and pulling off his robes. He threw them to the floor, toeing off his shoes.

"I…" She hesitated, watching as he sat down on the bed. "I wish you'd open up to me."

Rodolphus shook his head. "Talking is not my speciality," he said, his voice rough. "Come here." Nibbling on her lip, Bellatrix did what he said, slowly approaching him. He gestured for her to turn around, which she did. She could feel him unbuttoning the long row of diamond-encrusted buttons from her dress. "That comes with time," he said softly, after a moment, and then he released his hold on her dress and it pooled to the ground. He spun her back around to face him, and his gaze darkened with desire as he saw she was wearing only a pair of cream lace panties and high cream shoes, the soles bright red. "Good," he said, appraising her with his eyes. "Very nice."

Bellatrix shivered. She wasn't sure she liked the way he was looking at her, like she was his prey. She almost wished she'd drunk more, to take away her nerves. There was something deeply frightening about him, in a way that even the Dark Lord didn't accomplish. She watched as he peeled off his underwear, kicking it to the floor. He beckoned her forwards with one finger, and Bellatrix stepped towards him, kneeling next to him on the bed.

He pulled one of her legs over him, forcing her to straddle him. With the heels in the way, it wasn't that easy. With a smirk up at her, he reached down and ripped her panties from around her body, causing Bellatrix to jump slightly, both in surprise and in slight pain as the material caught her skin. He fisted his hardness for a moment, before sliding Bellatrix into place and pushing her down onto it.

At first, his size hurt her. He didn't really seem to consider that she wasn't ready for him, and that he really was very large. After a while, Bellatrix relaxed slightly, feeling him hit the sweet spot inside of her. She moaned lightly, moving her hips with him.

"Hold your heels," he said gruffly, pulling her hands from his chest. Swallowing, Bellatrix did as she was told, realising that she didn't have any control over how quickly he moved now. "Bend forwards." Struggling with this command, Bellatrix leant over his chest, resting her head against his neck. He started moving in and out of her very quickly; Bellatrix was sure she was going to be bruised on the inside by the morning. She bit her lip as he moved, not feeling any pleasure now but knowing that many women before her had endured worse and this was her duty.

Finally, Rodolphus was spent. He gently pushed her off him, onto the other side of the bed. Without a word, he pulled the comforter over them and turned out the lights. She could hear him shifting to get comfortable. Bellatrix rolled away from him, tucking the duvet under her chin and trying her hardest not to cry.

She'd made a massive mistake rushing into things with him. She should have known, from the start he'd been moody and difficult - appeased only by rough sex. Even then, initially, he'd been unselfish with his pleasure. But this, tonight – their wedding night – had been awful. He'd hurt her, in a way that he should not have.

Fiddling with the two new rings on her finger, Bellatrix's desire to become a Death Eater increased. She had to make something of her life, and that would be it.

x-x

A couple of days later, it was time to return to Hogwarts. Bellatrix was stood on the platform, having arrived early, her trunk next to her and her arms folded.

She was seething.

Rodolphus had chosen to stay in bed instead of see her off. Although she didn't mind particularly about that, she minded that everyone was going to see her there - by herself, two days after marrying him. She knew there was going to be all sorts of gossip.

She was relieved when the train pulled into the platform and she was able to get onto it. As head girl, she had her own carriage. She knew that Posey would come and find her, so she dragged her trunk up the steps and went and found it.

It had her name on the outside of the door and she was pleased to see the interior lavishly decorated in silver and green. She threw herself down into the nearest seat, resting her head back and sighing loudly. She wondered if she hated her husband already.

He'd basically ignored her on the Sunday after their wedding. He was hung over. Bellatrix had spent the day packing and retrieving essential things from her old bedroom at her parent's house. He'd got up for dinner, drinking more whiskey and then insisting on sex, even though Bellatrix had told him was feeling sore. Again, he hadn't considered her pleasure.

Another sigh left her lips as she thought of that. She wondered if he was testing her.

The door slid open and Narcissa entered. "Hello," she said cheerfully.

Bellatrix winced at the sound. "Hi," she replied. "Where is Andromeda?"

Narcissa shrugged, sitting down. "She disappeared." Looking around her, she smiled. "This is much nicer than the usual carriages.

"Yes, there are some benefits."

"You're so clever, Bellatrix," Narcissa said, her voice slightly sad. "I wish I had your brains, or even Andromeda's."

Bellatrix smiled. "You've got the beauty and the kindness."

Narcissa smiled back. "Thanks."

"I saw you dancing with Lucius. He looked quite taken with you."

Narcissa blushed a bit. "Did he? Really?"

Bellatrix smirked. "Yes, he did. He didn't think you were keen on him."

"I didn't want him to think I was," Narcissa replied. "Mother always says you shouldn't let your feelings be known."

Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix sat up a bit. "Don't listen to her."

The door opened again, and Posey walked in. "Nice carriage!"

"Isn't it!" Narcissa said enthusiastically.

"Glad we can have a quiet ride for once," she replied, sitting down. "I take it you've not invited the other girls?"

"Merlin, no," Bellatrix replied, rolling her eyes again. "They're going to be so gossipy about Rodolphus."

"It's because they have boring lives," Narcissa said, rummaging around her trunk and pulling out a book. "I need to read this chapter again for Slughorn. I really don't understand it at all."

Bellatrix smirked. "Let me know if you don't understand it again and I will help," she said, shaking her head. "Potions is easy."

Narcissa glared a bit. "For you."

"I'd have failed potions if it wasn't for Bellatrix helping me out," Posey said. "Plus it helps that Slughorn loves her."

"True," Bellatrix replied, grinning.

She sat back, looking out of the window as the train pulled away. For the first time in her life, Bellatrix was excited about going back to school and throwing herself into her studies.

After dinner, they headed back to the common room. Bellatrix was pleased that Lucius no longer occupied the room, he had been a dominant figure. Now he was gone, the house belonged to her.

She scanned the busy room, pleased to see that her usual chair was left empty for her. As she crossed over to it, the room grew quieter. Slowly, she sat down, staring around the room. The first years looked too young, she decided. They were gazing up at her in awe though, that was quite nice.

"Professor Slughorn will be joining us momentarily," she said, and the room immediately became silent. Posey appeared and sat down, and Bellatrix frowned around her as she realised that Andromeda was still nowhere to be seen. "Before he does, can I please take a moment to remind everyone that we have won the house cup for the last six years. We will not be breaking that streak on my watch."

She looked around the room slowly. "Last year, Lucius Malfoy was the senior member of this house. He and I did not share the same opinion on how things should be done, and last year we won the house cup by a mere ten points." She shook her head, knowing it was because of her outstanding work that they'd won in the first place. "This is not acceptable. We are here to work and to learn. I expect everyone in this room to get the best grades that they are capable of, in order for us to succeed. I will hear no excuses, and detentions Slytherin students receive will be monitored on a weekly basis."

Bellatrix was pleased to see that everyone seemed to be taking her words seriously. "On a more personal note," she said, wishing she didn't have to say this. "As some of you know, I was married over the summer holidays." A few people muttered, but she silenced them with a glare. "You will now address me as Lestrange. Since my husband is half French, my title is now Madam Lestrange." She shuddered slightly, hoping that no one had noticed.

She was pleased when Slughorn entered the room. She watched him as he spoke; but wasn't really listening. She realised that she was trying not to cry.

A few moments later, she noticed Andromeda creeping in through the door. No one else looked around, but Bellatrix saw. She made up her mind to question her later, she was obviously up to something.

As Slughorn finished his speech, pretty much matching what she'd said, and had dismissed everyone, he turned back to her. "Madam Lestrange, I hear congratulations are in order."

Bellatrix smiled, standing up to speak to him. "Thank you, Professor," she said, nodding.

"We'll have a little get together soon," Slughorn said, leaning closer. "I would like to hear more about your husband. He sounds like an interesting fellow."

"He is," Bellatrix replied with a light sigh. "Very interesting."

"Very well," Slughorn replied. "The Headmaster was hoping you would go and see him this evening for a little chat."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Regarding what, Professor?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing to worry about," Slughorn replied, but he looked a little uneasy. "Why don't you pop up now? The password is chocolate frogs."

Bellatrix scowled slightly at the ridiculousness of the password. "Of course," she responded. "I look forward to our class tomorrow." She forced a smile to her lips, noticing he was distracted now by one of the new first years.

Sighing quietly, Bellatrix headed towards the door and up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. She hated his stupid office, almost as much as she detested him. She spoke the password through gritted teeth, and entered. As she walked up the narrow staircase, she wondered what he was going to say to her.

She knocked on the door, opening it as she heard his voice telling her to come in.

"Ah, Madam Lestrange," Dumbledore said. "Do have a seat." Hiding her disgusted expression, Bellatrix crossed the room and quickly sat down before his desk. "Sherbet lemon?" he enquired, holding a bowl of sweets up to her.

"No, thank you, Headmaster," she responded quickly. "Is everything alright?"

Dumbledore set the sweets down, looking across the desk at her. "Yes. I am afraid it's a rather delicate matter we must discuss."

"I see," Bellatrix replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Your mother wrote to me, informing me of your marriage."

"Did she?" Bellatrix asked, frowning slightly.

"She did," Dumbledore confirmed, smiling at her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Bellatrix replied, forcing a smile.

"It is known that some young gentlemen and ladies often marry during the summer holidays before their seventh year, if they come of age soon enough. Hogwarts has always allowed this and has always allowed for said spouse to enter the school during the weekends, if this is requested." Dumbledore's face had become serious. "Your mother was seeking the same permission for your husband, Mr Lestrange."

"I see," Bellatrix replied, knowing this to be the case.

"Usually, this would not be an issue," Dumbledore continued, his voice a bit strained now. "However, your husband has... a certain reputation, shall we say."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Reputation, Headmaster?" she asked, genuinely interested now.

"I don't need to remind you that we are currently at war," Dumbledore said, quietly. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is growing in strength."

"What does the Dark Lord have to do with this?" Bellatrix asked, trying to keep her temper.

"It has come to my attention that your husband is a supporter," Dumbledore said, his voice slightly dark. "I believe that he has done some terrible things."

Bellatrix was silent. She didn't doubt that.

"It is, with this in mind and with deepest regret, that we have decided it would be impossible to grant him leave to enter the school. I simply cannot guarantee the safety of my students with him here."

Not knowing what to say to that, Bellatrix remained silent.

"I am sorry, my dear."

Bellatrix looked up at him. Her initial thought was that Rodolphus was going to be furious. "You will deny my husband his rights?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"You may leave the school to see him, if you desire it," Dumbledore replied. "But you must consider you will be neglecting your school, and your house, if you do so."

Pursing her lips, Bellatrix nodded. "Thank you, Headmaster," she said in a hurry standing up. "Will that be all?"

Nodding sadly, Dumbledore waved her away.

Bellatrix stormed back through the school, pleased that her rooms were now separate from the common room. She didn't want to face her house right now. She threw the door to her room open, storming in and throwing herself on the bed, wishing she could cry but feeling too angry to do so.

She didn't mind not seeing Rodolphus, but she did mind the fact he was going to be livid. She cursed loudly, knowing that this was entirely her fault for pushing the marriage so quickly. She could have got out of it if she'd cried to her father enough.

She fell asleep quickly, still completely dressed. That night, she dreamed about a man with bright red eyes. The same dream would plague her for the rest of the school year.

x-x

It was July. Bellatrix was on the train, and the familiar skyline of London was just appearing outside of the window. She'd never felt so miserable in all of her life.

She hadn't seen Rodolphus since September. He'd been too busy for her to come home over Christmas, and over Easter she'd just wanted to revise for her exams.

He hadn't taken his ban from Hogwarts badly, in fact he seemed quite relieved in the letter he'd replied with. She'd had a handful of letters from him over the course of the year, none of which even hinted that he was missing her. The words were cold, and Bellatrix found she struggled to write anything warm to him either.

Rodolphus wasn't meeting her from the station. She knew how and where to apparate, he wrote, so there was little point.

As she stepped onto the platform, Bellatrix wished she could just get back onto the train and never return. She bid her friends goodbye with a forced smile – and only Posey looked at her in disbelief.

"Stay in touch," she murmured, hugging Bellatrix tightly – But Bellatrix knew Rodolphus wasn't going to allow her a friend.

Blinking her tears away, Bellatrix disapparated to her new home, life and low expectations. Merlin only knew what awaited her.


	4. Chapter 4

As Bellatrix apparated into Rodolphus's house, she could hear loud voices and laughter. Slowly, she set her trunk down on the floor and headed towards the noise. It was coming from the parlour, and she realised that Rodolphus must have company. Trying not to let that upset her, she slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

Including Rodolphus and Rabastan, there were six men in the room. They were all very loud and Bellatrix wondered if they were drunk.

"Ah, here she is!" Rodolphus said loudly from the armchair he was sprawled in. He had a cigarette in one hand. "Come here and say hello," he continued, looking up at her.

Swallowing, Bellatrix did what she was told. She slowly approached him and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. "Rodolphus," she murmured, pulling back.

His eyes swept up and down her. "Is that what you wear at school?" he asked, frowning slightly. Bellatrix looked down at herself. She was wearing a black tunic underneath her robes, with a shirt, tie and knee length black socks. She thought she looked as nice as she could in a uniform. "It's a bit short."

Bellatrix took a step back, wondering why he had to speak to her like this in front of his friends.

Rodolphus took another drag from his cigarette. "The boys are going soon. Go upstairs and wait for me. Leave your uniform on." Nodding, and pleased to escape the room, Bellatrix turned and headed to the door. "And change your shoes," he shouted after her.

Biting her lip hard, Bellatrix headed up the stairs with her trunk. She could hear them all laughing and making lewd comments on her way up. She knew what was coming next, and she wasn't sure she was going to keep the tears from flowing.

As she entered the bedroom, she placed the trunk by the wardrobe before looking around her. It was a nice room, decorated in a different way to the rest of the house. It was much lighter and brighter, and she was grateful. She didn't think Rodolphus would let her change anything in the house.

Hearing loud voices in the entrance hall now, Bellatrix hastily kicked off her shoes and opened the wardrobe, quickly pulling out the shoes she knew he liked and placing her feet into them. Not quite knowing what to do, she slowly opened the trunk and started putting some of her clothes away.

The door opened, and he was there. Bellatrix looked up at him, feeling her hands shaking slightly as he approached.

"Now you've finally left school," he said, moving closer and surveying her. "I want to make some changes." He slowly walked around her, and Bellatrix felt very uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. "Your hair." She felt his wand against her skull, and for a moment she was terrified. "I prefer it darker." She felt a tingling sensation in her scalp, and as she looked down she could see her brown curls turning black. She was too scared to be outraged at his behaviour. "This dress is too short. I don't want to see it again." She felt his hands at the zip, pulling it down. Then he roughly pulled it from her shoulders, leaving her in her shirt and underwear.

"Sorry," Bellatrix mumbled, stepped away from the dress.

"Take that shirt off as well."

Hands shaking, Bellatrix quickly unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it from around herself and dropped it to the floor. She raised her hands to the tie, about to remove that as well.

"I don't think so," Rodolphus said, stepped forwards and gripping the tie. He pulled it up so it was tight around her neck. "Get your tits out."

Feeling sick, Bellatrix removed her bra and dropped that. His hands were cold as he gripped her, fondling roughly. Then he grabbed the tie, pulling her towards the bed and shoving her face down, bent over it. For some reason she didn't understand, Bellatrix could feel liquid pooling in her panties.

"Since you've not had a fuck for nine months, I will be gentle," he said. She heard his belt unbuckling, then she was suddenly wrenched upwards by her hair. "Or have you been fucking around the school?"

"No," Bellatrix gasped out. "Honestly."

Rodolphus seemed to take that, because he released his hold on her hair. She felt the tie moving, and she realised that he had turned it around so that the knot was at the back of her neck. Then his hand was at her panties, feeling inside of them. He laughed a moment later. "You're fucking turned on by this?" he said, amusement clear in his tone. He pulled them down around her knees, smacking her arse with one stinging blow. "In that case, I won't go easy on you."

"Rodolphus, please," Bellatrix said pleadingly, knowing it was going to hurt.

He was laughing again. "Ask me nicely and I will consider it." Two fingers were plunged inside of her, and Bellatrix moaned.

"Please fuck me," she said, and she was surprised at the words leaving her lips. She was going to ask him to be gentle.

He barked a laugh again. "You fucking slut," he hissed, and then removed his fingers. His cock followed, roughly pounding into her. Bellatrix moaned loudly again, pushing back against him. It did hurt, but she found that she quite liked it. He gripped the tie, forcing her head backwards and her back to arch. "That's it," he said, moving faster now.

Bellatrix groaned, he felt amazing inside of her and it wasn't long before an orgasm crashed over her. Rodolphus let out a grunt, releasing the tie and pressing his fingers into her hips. Bellatrix knew there would be bruises, but she found she didn't care. He finally let out a moan, and Bellatrix knew he was coming as well. After a moment, he withdrew, flopping down on the bed. Bellatrix felt her legs give out, and she hauled herself onto the bed next to him.

"You are a good fuck," he said after a moment. He reached out and slapped her bare arse.

Closing her eyes, Bellatrix felt vaguely disgusted with herself for enjoying that. She jumped slightly as she heard a noise, and when she looked up she realised that he was lighting another cigarette. He inhaled deeply, looking over at her.

"I have made some changes to your wardrobe," he said, after a moment. "I won't have you wear anything revealing in public. Your wedding dress was too tight, that was a disappointment." He shifted slightly. "I expected more sense from you, Bellatrix."

"I just wanted to look nice for you," she said, her voice soft. "You were all I thought of."

Rodolphus looked over at her. "I did like it, but so did my mates. As they liked your uniform." He inhaled another puff. "So now they have seen parts of you that only a husband should see."

Bellatrix nodded. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"So, you will think only about what will please me when you get dressed each morning." He paused, and Bellatrix knew there was more coming. "I expect you to be perfect, in your appearance and you work. I have paid a fortune for you. If you displease me..." He took another drag. "I will make you sorry."

"I will do my best," Bellatrix responded, biting her lip.

"Go and run me a bath," he said after a moment.

Standing up slowly, Bellatrix headed into the bathroom and turned the taps to the bath on. She rose, catching sight of herself in the mirror. A smile reached her lips, she did look good with black hair.

Rodolphus entered, catching her looking at herself. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes," Bellatrix replied, smiling at him slightly.

He approached her, undoing the tie and flinging it to the floor. "The choices I make benefit both of us, Bella. I don't want my wife to look ridiculous."

Bellatrix looked up at him, her stomach dipping slightly. He was gorgeous and she _was_ attracted to him. Slowly, she pressed her hands against his robed chest, tilting her head. He closed the gap, his lips meeting hers in a deep kiss. They finally separated, and Bellatrix was gasping for breath.

Rodolphus pulled off his robes, and Bellatrix was pleased to see his firm chest and huge arms. "Roddy," she mumbled, running her fingers down his hot skin.

"Get in the bath," he said, kicking his shoes from his feet. Hastily, Bellatrix copied, peeling her long socks from her legs and removing her remaining underwear. She looked up, seeing him now naked before her. Unable to help herself, she moved back towards him, running her hands over his skin again. She stood on her toes, pressing a kiss against his lips once more. His hands made their way into her hair, tugging on it roughly. Then his hands slid down to her arse, picking her up from the ground slightly and moving closer to the bath. He pulled back, looking down at her. "In," he said, smacking her arse lightly.

Bellatrix did as she was told this time, stepping into the massive bathtub and turning the taps off. She watched as Rodolphus got in as well, sitting back and relaxing in one of the seats. Then he sat up, as if suddenly remembering something. He grabbed a bottle from the shelf, passing it over to her. "I got you bubbles."

Looking down at the bottle, Bellatrix realised he had indeed bought her some bubble bath. She smiled. It was very sweet of him. "Thank you," she replied, opening the bottle and pouring some of the liquid in. It fizzed, quickly filling the tub with foamy bubbles. She moved across to him, sitting in the seat next to him. Leaning over, she caught his lips in hers again, smiling into the kiss as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. The kiss deepened and Bellatrix was aware of him pulling her legs apart and pushing his hardness inside of her once more.

She moaned into the kiss, he felt incredible inside of her. Slowly, he moved his hips, still not breaking their lips apart. Finally, when there was no more air between them, they pulled apart. As she looked down at him, she noticed his expression was relaxed, in a way she had never seen him before. Slowly, Bellatrix pressed her hands against him, stopping him from moving. His eyes snapped up to hers, she could see he was about to tell her off so hastily she lifted her hips and slammed down onto him. He gasped.

"Let me," she murmured, running her hands through his hair. She moved her hips forwards, bringing him in deeper. She pressed her lips against his once more, not really kissing him now but not wanting to be apart from him. It felt amazing. She sped up, moaning lightly as her insides clamped around him in orgasm. A moment later, he let out a groan and she knew that he was spent.

"You feel so good when you come around me," Rodolphus said, his voice slightly hoarse. She felt his arms move around her, pulling her into him. Bellatrix looped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest. He pressed a light kiss against her hair. "I'd forgotten what it was like, being with you."

Bellatrix laughed slightly, feeling tired although surprisingly happy.

"I've booked a table for tonight," he said after a moment. "And then some of the guys are going out later. Evan will be there, possibly the Dark Lord, although he's not been very social recently."

Nodding, Bellatrix looked up at him. "Will we have to endure Lucius?" she asked.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "Probably." His hand smoothed down her back. "And tomorrow I will take you to the Dark Lord. We have had a discussion and you may join him."

Bellatrix pulled back, looking down at him in surprise. "He will mark me?"

Nodding, Rodolphus smiled at her slightly. "Call that a welcome home gift."

Bellatrix grinned at him, swooping forwards and kissing him on the lips. "Thank you," she murmured against him.

Rodolphus chuckled. "You might not be thanking me when your arm starts burning at two in the morning, just because he's had an idea he wants your opinion on," he said. "I don't think he sleeps."

"I don't even care," Bellatrix replied, snuggling into him again. "I am so happy to be able to help him."

"It's not all easy," Rodolphus said, his voice slightly cold. "He has a temper, piss him off or fail him and he will kill you."

Bellatrix shook her head. "You and I... We're too important for him to kill."

"We'll see," Rodolphus replied, closing his eyes. "There's a dress in my wardrobe. Go try it on."

Frowning slightly, Bellatrix pulled back from him and stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself. She moved into the bedroom, flicking her wand to dry her hair. She approached his wardrobe, opening the door slowly.

Hanging up at the very front was the most beautiful dress Bellatrix had ever seen. It was the same colour as her sapphire engagement ring, the deepest blue. It had a long chiffon skirt but the bodice was what made it so special – it was made from lace, but encrusted with tiny diamantes and sapphires, from waist to the tip of the long sleeves.

"Roddy," she said, gasping. "It's beautiful."

"Put it on," he shouted from the bathroom.

Bellatrix threw the towel onto the floor, pulling the dress out and stepping into it. As she pulled her arms through the sleeves, she could feel it magically doing up at the back. It was tight, but as she looked in the mirror she could see how it enhanced her figure.

"Hurry up, you slut," he called again. Smirking a bit at that, Bellatrix headed back to the bathroom. His hands were behind his head, and he was smiling slightly. "Good," he said. "Get used to dresses like these. I will not have my wife seen in anything less than the best."

"This must have cost a fortune," she said quietly.

Rodolphus stood up, stepping out of the bath. Bellatrix gulped, his amazing body really did catch her off guard every time. Slowly, she passed him a towel, disappointed when he put it around his waist. "Of course it did," he replied, his voice rough. "And tonight, when we see my brother and my friends, they will not know what has hit them. They will not recognise you from this morning." He kissed her briefly on the lips. "You are exquisite."

Bellatrix shook her head. "Rodolphus, I don't know what to say."

He laughed, and he sounded like he meant it this time. "This whole thing – life – it's a big game to be played. I will teach you how to play it." He put his hands in her hair, twisting it and placing it on the top of her head. "It starts with the way you look, and the way you act. This morning, my friends were rude to you." He smiled slightly, letting go of her hair. "Let them know you're pissed off at them."

"I would never want to disgrace myself in front of your friends," she responded softly.

"You're my wife. So long as you please me, you may do what you want to everyone else." He moved across the room to his wardrobe, ditching the towel. Bellatrix tilted her head, staring at his perfectly formed arse. "You'll not get far with the Dark Lord if you allow those below you to belittle you."

"You think they are below me?" Bellatrix asked him, frowning slightly.

He turned to look at her. "You think they are not?" he asked, sounding surprised. "You, I, Rabastan, Lucius, Evan... We have the best blood of all of his followers. Are they really my friends?" He paused. "Probably not. But they think that they are and they do what I want them to do." He pulled a set of robes over his head before approaching her again. "You will be their queen." Slowly, Rodolphus bent over her hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it. As he returned to standing, she could see his smirk. "And my slut," he murmured. "No knickers tonight. I like to have full access to my property."

Bellatrix's jaw dropped as he patted her briefly on the cheek, heading towards the door.

"Put your hair up and do some sexy makeup. There's some shoes in the box on the dresser," he said on his way out. "Practice your filthy glare."

Unsure of whether to laugh or not, Bellatrix sat down in front of the dressing table. She didn't remember it being in the room before, and she realised he must have got it for her. This, in Rodolphus's own way, was a very sweet gesture. Looking into the mirror, she picked up the silver-plated hairbrush that lay before her, smoothing her curls down slightly. Slowly, she twisted her hair up until she was happy with the position, securing it with some pins.

The last few hours had been a whirlwind of emotion and feelings. Rodolphus was a tricky one, she knew that much. He was so horrible to her in one moment, but in the next he was generous and almost romantic.

She pulled some curls out of the twist of hair, nodding at herself in the mirror. The black hair did look amazing. Slowly, she picked her makeup bag up from the top, rummaging around in it. Carefully, she applied her makeup, making smoky lines around her eyes and darkening her lips to a shade of red.

Looking at the box next to her, she opened it up and saw inside an amazing pair of dark blue shoes, covered in lace and sparkles. She slipped her feet into them, pleased at how comfortable they were even though they were very high.

Frowning a bit, Bellatrix moved back to her wardrobe and opened it. Sure enough, it was filled with an array of dresses and robes, all equally splendid, as well as several rows of new shoes she hadn't seen before.

Realising he has bought her an entirely new wardrobe, she headed over to the chest of drawers she was sure must belong to her, as they were near her side of the best. She opened the drawers, amazed at the amount of underwear, corsets and skirts that filled them.

Shaking her head, she shut the drawer, knowing she should go downstairs and find him. Before she left, she stepped in front of the full-size mirror that covered one of the walls. She hardly recognised herself. She looked older, more imposing and she knew she would definitely make Rodolphus's followers regret laughing at her.

Bellatrix walked confidently down the stairs. The sound of her steps had brought Rodolphus out of the sitting room, cigarette in hand, and he was watching her descent. She reached him, looking up at him coldly. "Husband," she said, nodding.

Rodolphus was smirking again. "Yes," he said, nodding at her. "This is what I wanted." He walked around her, running his fingers across her waist and pulling her into him. "Madam Lestrange," he said, looking down at her. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a long string of diamonds. Slowly, he placed it around her neck, doing the clasp up. He drew her towards the mirror in the hall, and Bellatrix could see a long waterfall of diamonds falling from her neck down. "Tu as l'air parfait."

x-x

After their dinner, which had gone very well – Rodolphus had even shared a bottle of wine with her – they were on their way to a nightclub Rodolphus said everyone would be at. The entrance was just one door, and she noticed how he'd flashed the mark on his arm to the doorman to enable them to skip the queue of people.

"It's amazing what I can get for free with this," he said, smirking at her as they descended the steps.

The club was loud and smoky, but there were plenty of women dressed in a similar way to how she was, although she definitely looked better than any of them. Rodolphus had one arm around her waist, drawing her into him. There were a lot of women staring at them both, and Bellatrix was faintly aware that he must be the subject of a lot of attention from witches. She realised that this made her feel possessive, and she shifted closer into his embrace.

"Through here," he said, opening a door at the end of the corridor slightly. He paused. "I'll go first. I don't want there to be any doubt..."

"Any doubt of what?" Bellatrix asked, frowning.

"Any doubt that we are here for anything other than to rule. Together, we have such a strong and powerful union." He smiled slightly, before turning and opening the door fully, entering the room. "Gentlemen," he said. "May I introduce my wife."

Bellatrix entered, keeping her expression cold and her head high. She recognised some of the men from earlier, and she fixed each of them the filthiest stare she could muster. Slowly, she sat down at the chair Rodolphus had pulled out for her.

"McNair, go and get us some drinks," Rodolphus said, sitting down.

McNair, one of the men from that morning, frowned, looking across at Bellatrix. "That's a woman's job."

Rodolphus stared at McNair. "Are you insinuating that my wife should go?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes," McNair snapped back. Then he began choking, gasping for air and was clutching at his throat. Rodolphus looked over at her, noticing her wand was out. He smirked. Bellatrix released him from the spell. "What the-"

"Just do it," Rodolphus snapped. "A bottle of red wine for my wife. I will have Ogden's." Glaring at Bellatrix, McNair did as he was told and left the room.

Rabastan stood up, casting a weary expression towards his brother before bending over Bellatrix and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Sister," he said, nodding at her.

"Brother," Bellatrix responded coolly.

The door behind her burst open. "Bloody hell, what's got McNair's knickers in a twist?" someone shouted. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, knowing that to be Evan's voice. She didn't move. "Ooh, who is going to introduce me to this fine lady?" he continued. Slowly, Bellatrix stood up and turned around to face him. "Oh, fuck me!" Evan cursed, grinning. "Bellatrix, I didn't know you were back."

Bellatrix smirked at him, allowing him to kiss her on the cheek. "Hello, Evan," she said.

"What the hell have you done to my little cousin, Lestrange?" Evan asked, looking over as she sat down. "She looks like a lady!"

Rodolphus barked a laugh. "She is a lady," he said.

McNair barged back in, slamming a bottle and a glass down before Bellatrix, and giving Rodolphus his tumbler, before sitting back down. "Does wine pour itself in this establishment?" Bellatrix asked, her voice cold.

There was a stunned silence in the room.

"If you think I am fucking-"

Rodolphus's wand twitched, and McNair immediately stopped speaking. Slowly, he stood up, picking up the bottle and pouring Bellatrix a large glass full. Then, he set the bottle down, sitting back and looking over to Rodolphus.

"McNair," Rodolphus said, his voice rough now. "Do you need me to remind you why it is you I task with these things?"

"No, Lestrange," McNair replied, shaking his head.

"Then let me inform my wife," Rodolphus said, looking over at her. "McNair's grandmother had an affair with a half-blood, resulting in his mother, and then resulting in him."

Bellatrix allowed an expression of disgust to appear on her features. "I see," she said. "Husband, you know I am quite unused to associating with people like him. Is it safe to be near him?" McNair's jaw had dropped open, and the other people in the room were laughing. She smiled innocently, looking over at Evan. "Did you know about this?"

Evan was too busy laughing to reply. Smirking, Bellatrix picked up her wine glass, taking a sip from it. Rodolphus was looking at her, his expression pleased. Bellatrix knew she'd done what he wanted her to, although she still didn't fully understand, she knew it was all down to the power game he seemed to be engaged in. He passed her a cigarette, which she lit with her wand, inhaling deeply.

She stared around the room, taking in the faces of her allies, knowing that they were also her enemies. She knew that she had something none of them had, and that was her sex. Rodolphus knew he could use it, and Bellatrix knew that she must use it to win her own game. Afterall, Rodolphus was not a kind man, and she might need power of her own one day to escape him.

x-x

The next morning, when Rodolphus was apparating them to the Dark Lord's house, she felt sick – and that wasn't entirely down to the hangover. Bellatrix couldn't believe it, she was finally about to become a Death Eater. It was really happening.

Bellatrix could feel herself shaking as they entered the house. Rodolphus was gripping her hand tightly. They walked up some stairs and reached a dark wooden door. Rodolphus cast her a glance, before knocking.

"Come in," she heard called on the other side.

Rodolphus pushed on the door, opening it and stepping in. He let go of her hand and she followed into the room, pushing the door shut behind her, but not daring to step any closer. "My Lord," Rodolphus said, his voice low. "I have brought my wife to you, my Lord."

"Your wife?" she heard the Dark Lord say. "Why does she hide behind you?" he continued, but this time she could hear amusement. Rodolphus turned around, giving her a hard look, before grabbing her hand and pulling her forwards. "Wait outside, Rodolphus," the Dark Lord said, his eyes not leaving Bellatrix for a moment.

Bellatrix looked down at the floor, hardly daring to breath. She heard the door click shut, but still he didn't speak. She glanced back up at him, seeing that he was still staring.

"You've been married for… what is it, a year now?" he asked.

"Almost, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, feeling slightly breathless.

"Does your husband not want a child from you?" he continued, his voice slightly harsher.

Bellatrix looked up at him with a frown. "I am capable of more than bearing children," she told him. She shivered, knowing it should be because she was scared but it was nothing to do with fear. She desired him.

He continued to stare at her, his eyes narrowing. "Such a pity Rodolphus has not taught you how to address those superior to you," he said coldly. He stood up, walking slowly around his desk until he was stood before her. Bellatrix could see his wand in his hand, and for a long moment she was very worried about what he was going to do to her.

"I apologise, my Lord," Bellatrix responded, looking into his eyes. "It's just that I feel very strongly about your cause. I am a passionate supporter of yours and I think I can help."

He smiled at her and he leant closer to her. "If I had known sooner that the eldest Black daughter looked like… _This_ … Then I might have insisted on meeting you sooner."

Bellatrix looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "I am a married woman now, my Lord," she responded.

"When I want something, I take it," he said, staring at her.

"There might not be anything for you to take, my Lord," she replied quietly.

"We shall see."

They stared at each other for a moment, before he reached out and took her hand in his. Bellatrix gasped, about to snatch her hand away, when he lifted it up, turning it over to look at her palm. Then with his spare hand, he pushed the sleeve of her robe up to her elbow. He looked up at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. "This is a full time commitment. It's not a game, nor is it a hobby. If I summon you to my side, I expect you to drop everything."

Bellatrix inhaled through her nose, nodding at him.

"I will hurt you when you displease me," he continued, frowning now.

Bellatrix smirked slightly. " _If_ I displease you, my Lord," she said.

He gripped her wrist tightly, still deadly serious. "I am not messing around, Bellatrix. You will not be able to have a child until I agree to it, and if you find yourself to be pregnant, I will decide the fate of the child."

Bellatrix turned her hand around, grabbing his wrist. "I _know_ ," she said. "My Lord. I am told you know Legilimency, perhaps I was misinformed?"

Voldemort looked down at their hands, twisted together, before he looked back up at her, completely emotionless. "There is no going back after this," he said, quietly. "You are the first woman I have considered, and you have presented me with many concerns."

"But if I was a man, you would not have any?" Bellatrix asked, her voice slightly cold.

Voldemort looked irritated for a second, but did not respond.

"How about if I was unmarried?" she challenged.

"Enough," he snapped, putting her hand from his wrist and moving his own grip up to tighten around her forearm. "You are, without a doubt, the most intelligent person I have around me."

"Master," Bellatrix hissed, hoping that might make him realise how much she wanted to be his and to join him.

His face broke into an expression of mild amusement. "You learn quickly," he said. Bellatrix smiled back. Then his grip tightened and Bellatrix could feel her skin burning, a searing pain right through to her bone. She inhaled sharply, seeing a black outline appear on her skin beneath his fingers, before she looked back up at him.

Voldemort released his hold on her, looking surprised. Bellatrix looked down at her arm, breathing heavily. The pain was fading surprisingly quickly. She looked back up at him, smiling brightly. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Your husband screamed like a baby when he received his mark," he remarked casually, as he turned and moved back to his desk.

"I am a Black," Bellatrix replied, stepping closer to his desk and leaning on the back of the chair facing him.

"You're a Lestrange," he corrected, his tone slightly sour, as he sat down.

"My Lord," she said, her voice soft. "I bear _your_ mark now. I will do anything you ask of me."

She noticed the corners of his lips turning upwards, just slightly. "You can go," he snapped. "Send Rodolphus back in."

"Thank you, Master," she said quietly, sad to leave him. She turned away, hoping he would call her back, but nothing came. She opened the door a bit and slid out, closing it again.

"What took so long?" Rodolphus asked, appearing in front of her. "Did you piss him off? I didn't hear any screaming so I assume you have not been marked."

Bellatrix shook her head, showing her forearm to him. "He was just making sure I wanted to take the mark."

Rodolphus looked annoyed. "I decided with him that his conditions were acceptable. You did not need to be told of them."

Anger bubbled up inside of her, but she was too afraid of him to show it. Instead, she swallowed hard and inhaled sharply. "He wanted to see you before we left," she said, wishing she had never married him.

"Wait here," he snapped, heading to the door. "And don't talk to anyone."

Bellatrix shut her eyes, wondering what he meant by that. She bit her lip, hoping that might stop the tears from forming. She hated that Rodolphus had, and was entitled to, complete control over her destiny.

She lent against the wall, hoping with all of her might that the large drink he was certain to have when they returned home would soften his temper tonight, rather than inflame it.

x-x


	5. Chapter 5

Life with Rodolphus wasn't all that bad, she reflected a month into being back at home. He did say some horrible things from time to time, but he was just very blunt. He was a bit moody, but Bellatrix had learnt that a hot bath or a large drink quickly resolved that. He was kind, in his own way, and seemed to enjoy laying on the bed, smoking and watching her try on her new clothes. Every so often, he would shake his head and make her remove the offending article, but Bellatrix knew that just meant he wanted her.

And she gave herself.

She couldn't quite say she was in love with him. She knew that he was using her to better his position, he didn't ever deny it when he dressed her up and took her out, flaunting her before the other Death Eaters. He'd married the prize; the purest, most beautiful and intelligent woman in the country, complete with a full set of the highest grade NEWT results possible.

She'd been to a few meetings at the Dark Lord's house. He would sit upon his throne, staring down at his willing slaves and making plans and orders. Occasionally, he would lose his temper with someone and torture them if they were lucky or kill them if they were not. She found that this did not scare her. She wasn't scared of him, either. When she knelt before him, upon arrival, and kissed his robes, she could sense his power. She would dare to look up at him, but he was uninterested.

Bellatrix was brand new to his world, she didn't really understand half of the things he would tell them, and Rodolphus was too impatient to explain. So, she felt a bit useless. She had no duelling experience, Rodolphus point blank refused to teach her and so she was unable to go out on any raid.

But, she'd noticed the Dark Lord's gaze upon her, a few times. They'd shared a couple of fleeting moments of some sort of connection, as she looked back into his blue eyes. Then he would look away, and Bellatrix would ensure her eyes were downcast when Rodolphus looked over at her.

Bellatrix was shaken from her thoughts when Rodolphus entered the room. "I'm going out," he said, walking into the room to pick up his cigarettes.

Bellatrix stood up, watching him. "I'll come," she said, smiling.

Rodolphus shook his head, turning to face her. "Boys only," he said, shrugging. He looked her up and down, heading for the door. "Don't wait up," he continued as he left.

Bellatrix was outraged. She didn't want to spend a night in the house by herself, she wanted to go out and have a good time. She sat back on the sofa, gazing at the drinks cabinet for a long moment before deciding against that. She wished Rodolphus even had some books.

Bellatrix knew that the Dark Lord had his own library, and she wondered how he might feel about letting her borrow a couple of books. It depended if he was in a good mood or not. Standing up, Bellatrix apparated into his manor. She walked slowly up the stairs, sensing that the house was almost empty.

As she knocked on the door of his office, she suddenly realised that she had not been alone with him since the day he had given her his mark. That both terrified and excited her. She heard his voice inviting her in, and she pushed the door open, bowing her head as it shut behind her.

"My Lord," she murmured, looking up carefully at him.

He was watching her with interest, which made her think he was probably in a good mood. "Madam Lestrange," he said, smirking at her. "To what do I owe this honour?"

Bellatrix always got the feeling he was flirting with her, but had never been sure. "I was hoping I might use your library, my Lord," she said, looking to him with a smile.

"I wonder where your husband could be," he said, and Bellatrix could hear amusement in his tone. "Is he bored of you already?"

Bellatrix held her smile, even though she just wanted to smack the smug smile from his face. "Of course not," she replied. "He has gone out with his friends, my Lord."

He stood up, walking around the desk. Bellatrix looked up at him as he stood in front of her. "If you were mine, I would not let you leave my sight," he said, and his hand was on her shoulder.

Bellatrix felt all confidence leave her as he did that, feeling very unsure of herself suddenly. "I am yours," she found herself saying breathlessly. He raised his eyebrows at her, and Bellatrix immediately felt stupid. "I mean; I have your mark, my Lord."

His hand moved upwards, cupping her cheek very briefly before running the hand down her hair. "You do," he responded. "You may use my library whenever you desire it," he said, smiling at her. Bellatrix shivered involuntarily, he was devastatingly handsome but the trouble was, he definitely knew it and used it to his advantage. "It surprises me that Rodolphus does not have a library. But then…" he smirked, catching her gaze. "Can he read?"

Bellatrix snorted with laughter, before remembering that the Dark Lord was talking about her husband. She bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. "Of course, my Lord," she said, her voice quiet.

"I will show you to the library," he said, after a moment. She looked up at him.

"I'm sure I can find it, my Lord, I do not wish to disturb you," Bellatrix said in a hurry.

"You have already disturbed me," he said, smirking at her and heading for the door. Bellatrix followed him, trying her hardest not to look at his arse as he walked. As they reached the door to the library, Voldemort turned around to look at her. "I must tell Evan to start training you in duelling. I should teach you Occlumency as well," he said, frowning slightly. "I'm sure you could do it, you got five O's for your NEWT's, didn't you?"

Bellatrix smiled at him, wondering how he knew that. "I did," she murmured.

As they entered the room, Voldemort raised his hand to the fire and lit it. Then he moved across the room, staring at a shelf for a moment before pulling a book down. "Read this first," he said, handing it to her, before turning back to the shelf. Bellatrix stared down at the book, but she was feeling so nervous she could hardly concentrate on the words. "And then this," he said, putting another book on top of the one she was already holding. He turned back to face her.

"Thank you," Bellatrix mumbled, looking down at the other book.

"I want you here twice a week." He paused, contemplating for a moment. "Wednesday and Saturday evenings will work for me."

Bellatrix swallowed nervously. "I should check with Rodolphus, my Lord," she said, not daring to look up at him.

Voldemort stepped closer to her. "Do you not have my mark?" he asked coolly.

Bellatrix looked up at him, biting her lip. "Yes, my Lord," she said softly.

"Would you prefer to relinquish it and stay at home all day?" he continued, his voice slightly colder again.

"No!" Bellatrix exclaimed, stepping back from him slightly. "No, please…" She could feel tears coming to her eyes at the very thought of not seeing him on a regular basis.

Voldemort looked towards her for a moment, and Bellatrix started to feel very uncomfortable. "I will speak to him," he said, very quietly. He looked at her with a small frown on his features. "You do intrigue me, Madam Lestrange."

Bellatrix half smiled at him. "I am not sure why," she said, shrugging slightly.

"Neither am I," he replied, and there was no trace of a smile on his face. "Wednesday, eight o clock." He turned, quite suddenly, and headed away from her towards the door.

"Wait, my Lord!" Bellatrix called, hurrying after him. "What will you say to my husband?"

Voldemort looked back at her, a sigh leaving his lips. "I will say that I have seen some potential in you."

"He will hate that," Bellatrix replied flatly.

"Don't worry, I will make him feel like it's all down to him," Voldemort said, his voice cold and his face unsmiling. "After all, a woman could not possibly have something based on her own merit."

Bellatrix recoiled, watching in confusion as he left the room. Once again, she was completely confused about his behaviour. He seemed to hate the fact she was married to Rodolphus.

She looked down at the books in her arms, sighing lightly. They were both thick, old and dusty books, but she knew she needed to have read them by Wednesday. Assuming Rodolphus allowed her to go.

Life had become complicated, suddenly.

x-x

Rodolphus was sat on the bed, watching her get ready. She'd carefully curled her hair and painted her lips red, asking him to help her to choose her robes.

"I'm not happy about this," he said, his voice slightly cold.

"I know," Bellatrix replied quietly. "I'm sorry." She turned, sitting on the bed next to him.

"I won't be here when you get back," he snapped. "Don't think I am going to wait here for you, alone."

"Shall I come and meet you later?" she asked.

Rodolphus shrugged.

"I will approach you on my knees and kiss your robes?" she said, smiling slightly.

Rodolphus looked over at her, eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because." She pressed a kiss against his throat. "You own me."

He looked pleased at that. Bellatrix wondered when she'd become so manipulative. "Alright. When you arrive, you can kiss me like you've not seen me for a week." He paused, watching as she stood up and put some earrings in. "Try and get the Dark Lord to come as well. I haven't had a drink with him for weeks."

"I will," Bellatrix replied. She looked over at him and smiled. "I'll miss you," she said, her voice small. He looked pleased again, and as she left the room, she couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her lips. Men were incredibly easy to play, she decided. There was no way any man owned her. She owned herself, she was doing this for herself and not for Rodolphus.

She disapparated, and when she re-appeared, she was suddenly aware of what was about to happen. Slowly, she walked up the stairs, past his office and up another set of stairs, which led to his private rooms. Bellatrix knocked on the door, wishing she could hide her nerves. "Come in," she heard him shout.

Inhaling through her nose, Bellatrix entered the room. She wished she could leave again when she saw the sight before her.

The Dark Lord was wearing a pair of trousers, and nothing more. This, if not bad enough, was made worse by the very pretty young lady clinging to his arm.

"You didn't say it was a woman," the girl said, looking up at him with a frown.

Bellatrix hastily dropped her gaze, moving back towards the wall.

"Does it matter?" Voldemort asked, steering his latest conquest away from Bellatrix and into what Bellatrix assumed was his bedroom. "Go home and get changed. I'll meet you in a few hours."

Bellatrix looked up slowly, first towards the bedroom, where a hushed conversation was now taking place, and then around his sitting room. It was a beautiful room, elegantly decorated and surprisingly tidy for a bachelor like the Dark Lord was.

After a few minutes, Voldemort appeared in the doorway – still very shirtless. "We're safe, she's gone!" he said, smirking at her. "Poor us a drink, I won't be long."

Bellatrix gulped. She wondered how long it was going to take her to get that image out of her mind. She looked around the room, noticing a table with some decanters, bottles and glasses on it. As she approached, she could see a bottle of firewhiskey. Knowing he liked that, she poured two large measures, wishing that her hands were not shaking so much.

"Good choice," she heard him say behind her. She turned around, jumping slightly. She was disappointed to see he was now wearing robes.

"I knew you liked it," she murmured, passing him the glass. Their hands touched for a brief moment, and their eyes met. "Was that your girlfriend?"

Voldemort chuckled. "She thinks she is."

Bellatrix smirked back. "And what do you think, my Lord?"

"I think…" He took a sip of his drink, staring at her. "That she is a very good fuck, and not much else."

Bellatrix tried to smile, but she found she felt strange about it. She hated seeing him with other women, for a reason she didn't even understand.

"I want you relaxed," he said, gesturing to the drink. "Come and sit."

Following him across the room, Bellatrix sat down, taking a sip of her drink. She was grateful for it. "My Lord," she said, looking across at him. "Thank you for this opportunity. To be trained by you... It's such an honour."

"It is," he said simply. "I have not trained another before you."

"Why me?" Bellatrix asked him, frowning slightly.

Voldemort shook his head at her. "I do not need to divulge my intentions to you, Madam Lestrange," he said quietly.

Bellatrix swallowed, looking down. "My apologies, my Lord,"

She felt his fingers beneath her chin, and very slowly she looked back up at him. "You should be fearless," he murmured, looking into her eyes. Bellatrix could feel a very odd sensation at the front of her head, but she found that she could not look away.

Then some images began to flicker before her eyes. They were familiar – and then Bellatrix realised that they were memories. She suddenly saw an image of Rodolphus in the bath, and without even thinking about it, Bellatrix broke the connection by shoving him from her mind.

"Very good," Voldemort said, pulling back slightly. "I see why you are not so fearless, he's a difficult person to be around."

Bellatrix sat back, breathing heavily and feeling her hands shaking. She reached for her drink, swallowing the rest of it in one.

"Get yourself another if you'd like," he said, his voice quieter now. He watched as Bellatrix headed over to the cabinet and poured herself a large measure. "It's an intimate thing, learning Occlumency," he continued as Bellatrix sat back down. "I want you to be able to trust me. I will not speak a word of what I see to anyone."

Bellatrix looked up at him in surprise. She swallowed a mouthful of whiskey. "Thank you, my Lord," she replied, frowning.

"You pushed me out then, without really knowing what you were doing," Voldemort continued softly. "You were quick. Some people don't even notice it's happening." He smirked. "Your husband, for example."

"Sometimes I think you don't like him," Bellatrix said, after a moment.

"He's useful." Voldemort smiled. "But you are correct – I do not care for Rodolphus. I do not like many people." Bellatrix ducked her head at that comment. "I like you, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix looked back up at him, her mouth slightly open. "Why?" she asked, completely surprised now.

He shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "One of the first things my followers learn... Is not to question me. I am surprised you have not learnt that yet."

Bellatrix bit her lip. "My Lord, I am eager to learn from you."

"I know," he cut in, and he sounded a bit irritated now. "Since our relationship is going to develop at a rather accelerated pace over the next hour, I will tell you this in the hope that it will calm your curious mind: You are not the young girl I thought you would be. You are a fierce and passionate woman, and I like that."

Bellatrix nodded, not daring to speak again. She couldn't help the corners of her lips turning up at that.

"Now stand up," he snapped, suddenly business like, getting up. "Take off those ridiculous shoes your husband makes you wear, they are most impractical." Bellatrix smirked slightly, looking up at him as she kicked them off.

"I think they make my legs look longer," she responded.

Voldemort half glared at her. "Are you trying to push me?" he asked, frowning.

Bellatrix smiled up at him. "No, my Lord," she said softly.

"Sweet fucking Merlin, you could smile your way out of Azkaban," he said, shaking his head. "I prefer you shorter." He stepped closer to her, looking down at her. "Kneel." Looking up at him through her eyelashes, Bellatrix did what she was told. She smiled as she realised she was face-to-face with his crotch, although kept her gaze down at that point. He sat back down, directly in front of her. "Close your eyes." Bellatrix did as she was told, trying to keep relaxed. "Empty your mind," his voice said. "Think of nothing."

Bellatrix frowned a bit. She didn't really know how to think of nothing. Slowly, she relaxed her face, listening to her breathing. She felt peaceful after a while, and then realised that she was thinking of nothing.

"Look at me," she heard him say. Without hesitation, Bellatrix opened her eyes, looking up at him. She felt her mind under attack, more aggressively this time. There was a memory of her wedding night with Rodolphus, she remembered the pain and sadness she had felt.

"No," Bellatrix mumbled, trying to push him out, but finding she couldn't.

"Empty your mind," he said, gripping her shoulder painfully.

Feeling furious, Bellatrix looked up at him, scowling. She pushed back, suddenly realising that he was retreating and that he was taking her with him.

"She's pretty," he was saying to Lucius, watching Bellatrix saying goodbye to her family from the garden.

"No!" she heard Voldemort say loudly, and Bellatrix felt a sharp pain in her head, before she realised she had been thrown out of his mind. She fell backwards, smacking her head on the floor. She opened her eyes, noticing his wand pointed straight at her. She gasped, scrambling backwards away from him. When she looked again, he had lowered his wand. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I... I don't know," Bellatrix said, sitting up, panting slightly.

"That's enough for tonight," he said, his voice firm. "Pull yourself together." He headed towards the bottles of liqueur on the side, pouring out two more glasses. Bellatrix stood up, feeling a little shaky, and put her feet back into her shoes. She glanced into the mirror, smoothing out her hair. As she looked over to him, she noticed he was handing a glass out to her. She crossed the room, taking it from him.

"Thank you, my Lord," Bellatrix said softly, taking a sip.

"You're more powerful than I thought," he said, after a moment. He turned and looked at her. "Your magic is mature, for your age."

"My Lord..." Bellatrix began, not really knowing what she was going to say. "I am your faithful servant, any power I have belongs to you."

She looked into his eyes, and she knew now he was looking through her thoughts. He smiled slowly. "Yes, I see it does."

"I said I'd meet Rodolphus for a drink in a bit, if you'd like to come, my Lord?" she asked, really hoping he'd say yes.

"Why not," he replied, nodding at her. "Tomorrow, I'd like you to spend an hour with Evan. I don't think you will take very long to learn Occlumency, and I'd like to test you in a duel."

Bellatrix nodded, feeling nervous about that.

"Knockturn Ally," Voldemort said suddenly, and Bellatrix felt his arm slide around her. She looked down at the arm, before looking up at him. "There's no pretending now we've seen," he said, smirking. "We both are attracted to each other."

Bellatrix smirked. "Except I am married, and you have a girlfriend."

Voldemort looked surprised, before laughing slightly. "She's not my girlfriend," he snapped back, although he sounded quite defensive to Bellatrix. He suddenly disapparated them, and when the appeared, Bellatrix could feel cold air hitting her skin. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him, and for the longest moment Bellatrix was convinced he was going to kiss her.

Then he pulled back.

"We should go inside, you're freezing," he murmured. Slowly, he reached out and smoothed her hair down.

Bellatrix nodded, allowing him to open the door for her. She felt slightly nervous as she entered the bar, but as she rounded the corner she could see Rodolphus, cigarette in hand, surrounded by her Death Eater colleagues. Seeing the Dark Lord had stopped to speak to someone, Bellatrix headed for Rodolphus.

He looked over at her, his expression slightly cold until she bent over him, kissing him very firmly on the lips. When she pulled back, she could see the smirk on his face. "Bella," he said quietly, his voice dark. "Get me a drink." Bellatrix ignored him, kissing him once more and kneeling on the seat next to him so she could reach him better. Then she stood up, removing herself from him and turning and heading back to the bar, without so much as a look or word.

The Dark Lord was leaning casually on the bar, smirking. "You do know how to put on a show," he said.

Bellatrix smiled back, after she'd ordered wine and whiskey. "I could say the same for you," she replied. "Will you be joining us?"

"In a minute," he said, his voice slightly cold now. "I want to watch you grovelling to him, like he owns you."

"You know the truth, my Lord," Bellatrix replied softly.

"Do I?" he asked coolly.

"Yes," she replied firmly. "To get what I want from life, I must manipulate him."

The Dark Lord smirked slightly, before he headed over to sit down. Bellatrix picked up the drinks and followed. She noticed he'd left the seat next to Rodolphus empty for her and was sat in the next seat, next to Lucius. Slowly, Bellatrix passed Rodolphus his drink, which he took.

"Have you been here long?" she asked him softly.

"Half an hour," Rodolphus replied coolly. He turned his back to her slightly, returning to the conversation with the person on his other side. Bellatrix sighed very quietly, looking over to Lucius and the Dark Lord.

"It must be nearly time for Lucius to marry your sister," Voldemort said, smirking slightly.

Bellatrix scowled at Lucius. "Unfortunately for her, yes indeed," she responded. "Have you written to her since she's been back?"

"Have you?" Lucius asked, smirking.

Voldemort laughed. "Now, now, children," he said mockingly. "Enough fighting, or I'll marry her." Both Lucius and Bellatrix stared at him in horror. He laughed again. "And now we see everyone's true feelings."

Bellatrix glared at him slightly, drinking her wine with a frown. She felt jealous that he would even suggest that. As she looked over at Lucius, she could see he didn't look impressed at the suggestion either.

Voldemort was smirking, sitting back in his seat and observing them both. "Not funny," Bellatrix mumbled.

"I beg to differ," Voldemort responded, chuckling slightly.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Bellatrix asked him, smirking back.

"Girlfriend?" Lucius repeated, his tone surprised.

"She's not," Voldemort responded, shaking his head. "Bellatrix likes dancing with death."

Bellatrix laughed softly. "She'll be here soon I expect."

"I'll just tell her I'm now betrothed to Narcissa Black," he replied, smirking.

Bellatrix shook her head. "She'd be too terrified to speak if that were the case."

Voldemort laughed, standing up and heading to the bar. Bellatrix noticed a pretty young woman there, and the Dark Lord was leaning on the bar next to her. She turned to look at him, and she was smiling back at him.

"I have written to her, not that it's your concern," Lucius said quietly.

Bellatrix looked back to him, frowning slightly. "You have?"

Lucius nodded silently back. "I do want to marry her."

Bellatrix nodded, feeling awkward. That was the most honest Lucius had ever been with her. "Okay," she replied, nodding at him. She turned back to look at Rodolphus, who was completely turned away from her. She looked back to Lucius. "But you have to treat her right."

Lucius looked back to her, slightly surprised. "I will," he said, his voice soft. "She's not like us."

Bellatrix shook her head. "No." She glanced up to the bar, looking at the Dark Lord. He was deep in conversation with the woman. She sighed, about to look away before noticing the 'girlfriend' entering the bar, two other girls on each side of her. "Lucius, look," she hissed, seeing her approaching Voldemort and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned, looking at her with disinterest before shaking his head and saying something.

"I have seen this before," Lucius said, smirking. "They all get scared and accept it."

Voldemort had turned away, but Bellatrix could see her still close to him, still talking. Then she'd raised her hand to him and the Dark Lord had grabbed her wrist in mid-air.

"Not this one," Bellatrix murmured.

"I will take my leave, I can't be seen here with this," Lucius said quietly, standing up. "Will you make my excuses for me?"

Bellatrix nodded, watching as he left. She looked back up to the bar, noticing the Dark Lord's now very much ex 'girlfriend' had gone, along with her friends.

"Bellatrix," she heard Rodolphus call. She looked over at him. "Drink." He gestured to his empty glass. Hiding her frustration, Bellatrix stood and headed to the bar, ordering his drink as well as another for herself. Merlin knew she needed it.

Voldemort turned to her. "Did you see that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Bellatrix murmured, nodding.

"Do you have many admirers?" the other young woman asked. Bellatrix looked down at the bar, wishing her drinks would hurry up.

"A couple," Voldemort replied, his voice disinterested.

"I can't say I'm surprised," she said, and Bellatrix could hear the lust in her voice. "So, where do you work?"

Bellatrix looked up, seeing that she was completely serious. Clearly she had no idea who she was being chatted up by. She snorted loudly, noticing Voldemort's gaze switching to her.

"Something amusing, Madam Lestrange?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

"No, my Lord," she replied, looking up into his bright blue eyes. His smirk changed to a small smile, and Bellatrix had to drag her eyes from him when her drinks appeared before her. "Er, Lucius sends his apologies but he had to leave," she continued quietly. "Excuse me," she muttered as he turned back to the woman, who appeared to have just worked out who he was.

Bellatrix headed back over, holding Rodolphus's drink out to him. He ignored her. Biting her lip angrily, Bellatrix set it down next to him on the table.

As she sat back down, she looked up at Voldemort once more. He was fully back into his conversation with the woman.

There was a bang as the door to the bar was thrown open. Bellatrix caught a glimpse of an Auror uniform before the room filled with smoke. She felt Rodolphus grab her by the arm, yanking her roughly towards the back of the bar. She noticed Rabastan following, along with several others.

There was a bright flash, and she realised that Voldemort had his wand out and was firing spells. She was transfixed, and without even thinking she pulled Rodolphus's grip from her and headed back over to Voldemort, her wand out.

Then the door was shut and the smoke was gone. There was a single Auror left alive.

"Who told you we were here?" Voldemort asked, his voice cold.

The man was visibly shaking. "Three women saw us in Diagon Alley and told us," he said, his voice high pitched and scared. "Please don't kill me, I-"

There was a flash of green light, and the man fell over forward onto his face.

Voldemort looked around at his followers, his expression grim. The woman he was talking to was sitting down, tears falling down her face. Bellatrix wondered if she was going to survive this.

"There will be more on the way," he said, his voice quiet. "I suggest everyone leaves."

His eyes were on Bellatrix briefly, before he turned and disapparated.

Rodolphus took her wrist in his again. "The boys will come back to ours," he said softly. "You can take yourself to bed if you'd prefer."

Bellatrix looked up at him. "Yes, I would," she murmured.

He pressed a hand against her cheek, bending forwards and kissing her on the lips in a very tender manner. "This happens occasionally, don't worry about it."

Slowly, Bellatrix reached around and held his hand. She loved it when he was tender like this. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer some alone time?" she asked him softly, knowing she should take advantage of it.

"It's a good question," he relied, smiling slightly. He looked up. "Rab, we're having an early night," he called. Rabastan looked slightly irritated, but nodded.

Bellatrix squeezed his hand. Rodolphus was so changeable, she did struggle with it but she knew she needed to make it work. He was her husband for life.

x-x

Bellatrix had spent the best part of two hours duelling Evan. To her surprise, it wasn't particularly hard for her. She wasn't exactly close to beating him, but she didn't think it would take long.

Some others had joined them half way through, and she was pleased to see that she wasn't the worst out of them all.

It was quite an intense workout, and Bellatrix knew she needed to be fitter to be able to dodge and avoid spells like Evan could.

She was acutely aware of Rodolphus and his friends sitting in the room next door to the meeting room, where they were practicing. Rodolphus knew what she was doing - and Bellatrix knew he didn't like it. Still, it was an order and there was nothing he or she could do about it.

Evan was making things as hard as he could for her, and enjoying himself. He hadn't mentioned the events of the previous evening, and she realised he probably didn't know.

Bellatrix wasn't going to gossip about the Dark Lord. She felt like it would be betraying him, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. And not just out of fear.

Seeing the door open, Bellatrix stopped for a moment, feeling out of breath. She felt even more breathless when she saw who is was. Hastily, like the others around her, she dropped onto her knees, bowing her head and feeling nervous.

"Everyone out," she heard the Dark Lord snap, and she didn't think he sounded very happy. Bellatrix stood up, moving past him to leave the room. He grabbed her wrist as she did, pulling her back towards him. "Not you, Lestrange," he said, and Bellatrix winced slightly at his use of her married name. He released his grip on her, pointing to the other side of the room. "Duel me."

Feeling very nervous now, Bellatrix crossed the room, inhaling deeply. She knew she could duel him, but she also knew that he was expecting her to use Occlumency again him. And she wasn't so confident with that yet.

As she turned to face him, she bowed slightly, seeing him doing the same. Then their wands were raised - and a feeling of intense excitement filled Bellatrix. She was duelling the Dark Lord. Her happy feeling didn't last for long though, as she realised just exactly how quick he was with spells. She deflected them easily, concentrating on keeping her mind as empty as she could as she responded. He was also deflecting her spells, but she knew that wasn't the point. She didn't want to hit him with anything. He was testing her.

She could feel herself getting a bit worked up, looking towards the handsome Dark Lord as lots of spells headed in her direction. She dodged a couple, firing as many back as she could. She could feel her concentration slipping.

"Close your mind," he shouted across the room at her.

Gulping, Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and attemped to do as ordered, dodging a particularly nasty looking spell. Two more were heading her way, and she deflected one and moved away from the other. Without noticing, a jinx hit the side of her leg and she gasped, completely losing all focus.

"Close your fucking mind, Bellatrix!" he shouted again, much louder. Bellatrix jumped, looking up at him. She could see him approaching. His long fingers made contact with her shoulder bone, squeezing painfully. "Are you going to let a mere stinging jinx stop you?" he asked sharply, his eyes cold.

Bellatrix shook her head. "No, my Lord, I just…"

"I do not want to hear your excuses," he snapped. "I expect your performance to have improved greatly next time I see you for a lesson." Without a further word, he turned and left the room in a few long steps.

Gulping again, Bellatrix headed slowly towards the door. He'd gone beyond easy on her, and she knew that she could have done better. His presence put her on edge.

As she walked into the next room, knowing Rodolphus would expect her to, she wondered if the Dark Lord was alright. She knew he flew into a rage for what seemed like no reason, but this had seemed different.

"Ah, Bellatrix," she heard her husband say.

Bellatrix looked across the room, seeing him with a drink and a cigarette, as usual. "Rodolphus," she murmured, noticing the room was full of people.

"Was the Dark Lord swearing at you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Bellatrix mumbled, kissing him briefly. She desperately hated walking into this room, Rodolphus put her on display for everyone to get a glimpse of their relationship. Thinking fast, Bellatrix stepped back. "Er - He asked me to bring him a drink."

Rodolphus laughed, and Bellatrix was aware of how pleased he looked at that. "I'm glad he's finally seen your use," he said, and a couple of the others in the room were laughing too. Digging her nails into the skin of her palm angrily and trying to keep it from her face, Bellatrix poured a large measure of the expensive firewhiskey.

"I won't be long," she murmured, heading back to the door and closing it behind her. She looked down at the drink, contemplatively. It had been a great excuse to leave the room, but now she was in the middle of the Dark Lord's house with a huge glass of expensive firewhiskey. Sighing lightly, Bellatrix realised the only thing she wanted to do was to make sure the Dark Lord was alright. She hated the thought of him being angry about something and having no one to confide in. He was amazing and he was powerful, but she did still think of him as a man. She wasn't scared of him either. Perhaps she was mad.

She found herself halfway up the stairs to his office before she knew it. As she reached the door, she began to wonder if she actually was completely insane, never mind mad. She contemplated for a moment before knocking - thinking that maybe she was a little bit obsessed with him. But then, he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

Sighing quietly, Bellatrix knocked on the door. Beautiful was probably an understatement.

He shouted for her to go in, and feeling slightly shaky, Bellatrix did so. He was looking up at her in surprise as she walked forwards having closed the door, placing the drink on his desk and kneeling in front of his desk.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked, and Bellatrix could hear the frown in his voice.

"My Lord," Bellatrix began, now wondering what on earth she was going to say. "I am sorry for disturbing you, I just was worried about you and I wanted to check that you were… Well, that you were alright - and I know you told me not to question me, and I'm not - I was just worried…" she trailed off, realising she was babbling every little thing that was in her head straight out.

"Why have you brought me a drink? Do you think I am an alcoholic?"

Bellatrix wasn't quite sure if he was amused or not. "It was... " she trailed off again, knowing this was going to make her seem very weak. "It was an excuse, my Lord."

To her enormous relief, she heard him laugh slightly. "Stand up, Bella." Slowly, feeling stupid, Bellatrix stood up, not daring to look at him. "Sit."

She heard a clink of glass against glass as she sat down, still not daring to look up, and then she noticed the glass she'd brought up with her being pushed in front of her.

"I am perfectly well," he said, his voice soft. "Thank you for your concern." Bellatrix looked up at him through her eyelashes. She noticed him drinking from another glass, and she smiled slightly. "Is Rodolphus holding court downstairs?"

Bellatrix looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. "Well…"

Voldemort chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell him what you say about him."

"I hate that room," she said, her voice soft. "Some of the men here… They're a bit creepy." She took a sip of her drink.

He smirked a little. "Yes, I know what you mean." His face dropped again and he looked down at his drink. "Bellatrix, last night I endangered my entire operation."

Bellatrix frowned, extremely surprised. "My Lord…"

"Don't," he said, raising his hand at her, his expression serious. "If that had been someone else, I would have killed them by now." He sighed lightly. "I have not been thinking about what is important to me."

"My Lord, she'll be terrified right now," Bellatrix said after a moment. "Let me go and kill her."

"She'll be surrounded by Auror's using her as bait," Voldemort responded sharply. "I would not allow you to go."

"Then… Rodolphus - someone. You have to show the world that you will not let this stand." Bellatrix stood up, smiling slightly. "My Lord… I am not sure if anyone would survive it if you never had sex again."

The Dark Lord looked up at her, pausing in disbelief for a moment, before laughing for a moment. "I'm sure you would help me there."

Bellatrix smiled at him, feeling slightly regretful that she couldn't. "Rodolphus would go mental."

"Rodolphus will do what he is told to do," Voldemort said, his voice firm. He stood up, moving around the desk to her. "As will you, Madam Lestrange."

Slowly, Bellatrix knelt before him, bending forwards and kissing his robes. "My Lord, I will always do anything you ask of me."

She heard his slight sigh. "Yes, I know." He turned away from her. "Which means I have to be very restrained," he said, his voice quieter now, as she stood up again. "Do you mind if I join in on your manipulating Rodolphus game?"

Bellatrix laughed slightly. "My Lord, the game is yours." She watched as he picked up his empty glass and put it down on the side. Then he pulled the glass she had brought towards him.

"I like having you here," he said, his voice slightly cooler than it had been. "You are honest with me - and unbelievably unafraid."

Bellatrix moved back to the desk. "And you are unbelievably pretty," she murmured, gazing over the desk at him. He was looking back up at her, and she found a sigh leaving her lips.

"I don't think I've been called that by one of my followers before," Voldemort responded after a moment, his voice quiet. Bellatrix stepped back, wondering what had come over her. "Or anyone, for that matter."

Knowing she'd crossed a line, Bellatrix retreated further away. "No, my Lord, please forgive me."

He was silent, and Bellatrix wondered if she should leave. "Give me your arm," he said, beckoning her to him. Wondering if he was going to cut it off or something equally gruesome, Bellatrix moved slowly towards him. "Don't be so ridiculous - you've just complimented me," he snapped. He pulled her sleeve up roughly, placing two fingers on her mark. It hurt, but she did quite like it. He smirked up at her. "Rodolphus is about to be told I require your services for some administrative affairs. Don't get too annoyed."

Bellatrix frowned. What was he talking about?

There was a tap on the door. "Open the door," Voldemort said softly.

Feeling very confused, Bellatrix opened the door. Rodolphus was frowning deeply at her. "Husband," she murmured as he walked past her. She slowly shut the door, feeling nervous again.

"Ah, Rodolphus," Voldemort said, looking up from his seat. "My apologies for keeping your wife, I needed a letter to be written and sent." He beckoned to the chair in front of the desk, and Rodolphus sat down. Bellatrix stood somewhere between the door and the desk, feeling slightly irritated already. "I would like her to help me with office work more often, if you don't mind."

Bellatrix smiled slightly, she loved the way the Dark Lord asked if Rodolphus didn't mind - because it really didn't matter if he did.

"It's women's work," Rodolphus replied, and Bellatrix could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Indeed," Voldemort replied, not looking up at her. "Well, I expect her to come if I summon her."

"She will," Rodolphus said, nodding.

Bellatrix knew why the Dark Lord was doing this. He wanted her to help him, but he knew Rodolphus would be insufferable if he asked that way. He had to frame it in a way which would please Rodolphus. And the best way to please Rodolphus was to demean her. She tried not to let their words upset her.

"I would like the issue from last night to be resolved," Voldemort said, as if it meant nothing to him. "The girl must die."

"I will ensure it is a brutal death, my Lord," Rodolphus said, his voice bright at the thought. "I have an idea…"

Voldemort shrugged dismissively. "I do not care for the details," he said, his voice slightly cold. "Take a few people with you. Evan, perhaps. I am concerned the Auror's may use her."

Rodolphus stood up. "My Lord," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"You may take your wife, too," Voldemort said after a moment's pause. "She is far too innocent of our ways." He looked over at her, and the merest hint of a wink was thrown in her direction. "The rest, I leave in your charge. Bellatrix, I will summon you tomorrow if I require you."

Bellatrix nodded, bowing her head to him and following Rodolphus from the room. She tilted her head slightly, seeing in disappointment that he wasn't watching her leave. As she closed the door, she wondered if all of this - everything - was just a massive game to him. She was probably the greatest loser of it.

"We'll go in a couple of hours," Rodolphus said as they walked down the stairs. "You can come, but I expect you to remember that I am in charge tonight. I will not have you back chatting me." Bellatrix shook her head, looking up at him.

"I promise, Roddy," she murmured, taking hold of his hand.

"I will not change my methods for you."

"Of course not," Bellatrix responded softly.

"Go home and get dinner for ten started," Rodolphus said, pulling away from her. "The boys can come over to ours before we go."

Bellatrix nodded, heading towards the door as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"And get changed before I return," he called after her.

Scowling slightly as she left the house, Bellatrix decided she was starting to hate Rodolphus. He was obsessed by the way that she looked and he had to control every movement she made. Bellatrix longed for freedom.

x--x

Later that night, they were all outside of the house Voldemort had instructed them to go to. Bellatrix was pleased to have Evan by her side, she knew he had her back and hated Rodolphus.

Her husband was the one who opened the door and who entered the house first. The other two followed, and then Bellatrix and Evan went up behind. "I've put the wards up," Evan whispered. "First rule. It's a good five minute warning usually."

Bellatrix nodded, glad someone was explaining what was going on to her. There was a loud scream from upstairs, and she jumped.

"I usually put a silencing spell up as well," Evan continued, as if nothing had happened.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Bellatrix entered what she assumed was the bedroom. Evan was behind her. The woman - Bellatrix had forgotten her name already - had been dragged out of bed, and was currently being held upright by Rodolphus's tight grasp on her hair.

"No Auror's looking out for you?" Rodolphus said, his voice harsh. "Not really that great, are they?"

The woman looked terrified. Bellatrix was glad.

"I don't know what you mean!" she shrieked.

"Yeh, you do," said Travers, flicking a spell towards her. Bellatrix realised, with some horror, that he'd cut through her nightdress, and that Rodolphus was now peeling it off of her.

"Let's see what the Dark Lord saw in you, eh?" Rabastan said, his tone excited.

Rodolphus laughed, pulling the garment from her. She screamed, and Evan flicked his wand at her, causing her voice to disappear.

"I can see it," Rodolphus said, looking down at her naked body. He looked up at Bellatrix. "Crucio her."

Nervously, Bellatrix raised her wand and put the cruciatus curse on the woman. She could feel the power flowing through her wand - and she understood suddenly how addictive magical power could be. She moved forwards, tightening her grip on the wand as she could see the woman trying to scream.

"Enough," Rodolphus ordered, and Bellatrix stopped the spell, looking up at him. "Let's kill her in a way that suits her best." He pushed her forwards to Rabastan, jerking his head towards the wall. Rabastan grinned, grabbing the woman and dragging her backwards. Bellatrix didn't miss the smirk that was thrown in her direction by her brother in law.

Evan stepped closer, an expression of concern on his features. "Lestrange, I don't think-"

"I'm in fucking charge here, Rosier," Rodolphus snarled back.

Raising his hands defensively, Evan nodded. "Okay, Lestrange," he replied, looking over his shoulder at Bellatrix.

"She's got to find out sooner or later," Rodolphus snapped. Bellatrix frowned, looking over to Rabastan. He'd forced the woman onto her knees, her back to the wall. She could see through the darkness of the room that her mouth was stretched open. Rodolphus approached slowly, and Bellatrix noticed him undoing his robes. She wondered what he was doing. She felt Evan's hand close around hers, squeezing tightly, before letting go.

Looking up at him, about to ask what was going on, she heard the unmistakable sound of a belt being undone. Eyes wide, she looked back at Rodolphus. Rabastan and Travers were gathered next to him, laughing loudly as Rodolphus inserted his massive cock into the woman's mouth. She was desperately trying to move her head, but Rabastan was holding her hair tightly.

Evan moved closer, his arms folded as he watched. Bellatrix was frozen to the spot. Her husband was fucking another woman in the face, right in front of her. She could see he was driving himself deeper and deeper into her mouth, and before long his entire length was gone from her sight. Completely still, she watched as Rodolphus braced the wall, seeing the woman trying to fight Rabastan and Travers from her. Rodolphus drew back, before pushing forwards deeply.

"Fuck," she heard him mutter. "The Dark Lord does choose them."

He held himself still, and Bellatrix suddenly understood what was about to happen. The woman wasn't fighting as much now. Finally, she'd stopped struggling. Rodolphus pulled out and slammed straight back into her, a groan escaping his mouth. Bellatrix recognised that sound, and knew it was all over.

She felt sick. Her husband was a complete monster.

The woman slumped over as the three of them moved away, and Bellatrix could see that her eyes were glassy. She was dead. Her husband had killed her in the most imaginative and horrific way possible.

Rodolphus approached her, a smirk on his face. "Do me up, love," he said, gesturing to his trousers. Not daring to look at him, and hearing Travers laughing, Bellatrix buckled his belt and pulled his robes closed. "You'll be pleased to hear you're safe from me tonight," he said, grinning as he turned back to the others. "Remove the wards, Rosier. I want to go home with my wife."

Evan was glaring at him, but raised his wand.

"See you tomorrow, chaps," Rodolphus said, grabbing her by the wrist and disapparating them both home.

Bellatrix let go of him as soon as they had arrived. She was genuinely wondering if she was going to throw up. She noticed he'd brought them directly to their bedroom, and that thought concerned her. There was no way…

"Did you enjoy the show?" Rodolphus asked, his voice full of laughter.

Bellatrix didn't think she could reply. Slowly, she opened her drawer, pulling out a nightdress. Rodolphus laid down on the bed, lighting a cigarette. Bellatrix walked into the bathroom and shut the door, hastily changing into her nightdress. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was white, bordering on green.

The scene played in her mind, and her stomach turned. Hastily, she turned to the toilet, throwing her dinner up in one noisy expulsion. Rodolphus was suddenly behind her, looking down at her in disgust. "You don't have the stomach for this."

Bellatrix stood up, flushing the toilet and turning back to look at him. "You took me by surprise," she said, moving to the sink and putting toothpaste on her brush.

"It's not the first time I've done that," he responded, his face disturbingly happy about it.

"I could tell," Bellatrix replied. She wiped her face on the towel, turning to face him. She could feel her hands shaking. "A little disrespectful to do it in front of me, though."

Before she even had chance to turn away from him, he'd backhanded her hard across the face. Bellatrix turned, making impact with the corner of the sink against the cheek he'd just hit. She gasped, standing up with one hand on her cheek.

"Speak to me like that again and I'll make you regret being born," he informed her, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her into the bedroom. "Get the fuck into bed."

Trying not to cry, Bellatrix did as she was told. She pulled the covers up to her chin, watching as he turned the bathroom light out. Her cheek was throbbing. Rodolphus got into bed, looking over at her.

"If I wake up tomorrow and find you've healed that, I will give you two more," he said, his eyes wide and angry looking. "I swear to fucking Merlin, Bellatrix, you are lucky I've just come, otherwise you'd be in for it." Shaking, Bellatrix nodded. She watched as he flicked his wand and turned the lights in the room out. "Apologise, you stupid bitch!" she heard him snarl.

"I'm sorry, Rodolphus," she said automatically, her voice faltering. She could hear the tears in her voice.

"I intend to make you so," Rodolphus replied, his tone harsh. "I promise, you will be sorry." She felt his hand gripping her wrist, under the covers. "When I have done you the honour of marking your face, you will not heal it unless I say so. If the Dark Lord calls you can heal yourself." His grip tightened, and Bellatrix could feel tears leaking from her eyes. "And only then."

"Yes, Rodolphus," Bellatrix said, her voice uncontrolled and thick with emotion.

"Go to sleep," he snapped. "And do so quietly, otherwise there will be more."

Bellatrix turned over slowly, crying silently into her pillow. She supposed, in her heart, she'd always known that was coming. But it actually happening was more upsetting than she knew could be.

Her dreams were once more plagued by a man with red eyes.

x-x


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix was curled up on the sofa in front of the fire. Rodolphus didn't frequent this room very often, he preferred to spend his time in the parlour, usually with Rabastan. Assuming he was even at home. She found herself pressing her fingers against the bruise on her face every so often, testing the pain as if to check it was really there. It had been marring her face for two days now and had turned a deep shade of purplish blue. It hurt every time she touched it, but she couldn't stop.

She was incredibly grateful that the Dark Lord had not summoned her, although she did have an Occlumency lesson that evening. Rodolphus would have to heal the mark, she knew that the Dark Lord would not take kindly to it – and so did Rodolphus. Her husband had simply ignored her ever since he had hit her, except for the morning after the event where he'd insisted on fucking her because 'he didn't get any last night'. Last night he'd not even made it to bed, and while Bellatrix knew that meant he was with someone else, she found that she really didn't care much.

The door behind her opened, and Bellatrix braced herself. She didn't dare move.

"Black?"

Realising it was Evan, Bellatrix sat up slightly. She looked up, hoping that her hair would cover her cheek. "Hi," Bellatrix said, smiling at him. She was apprehensive of seeing him, but also really glad. It had been a lonely couple of days.

Evan was frowning. "I was expecting to see you yesterday."

Bellatrix shrugged. "Sit down, I'll get us something to..." She trailed off as she realised that he'd seen.

"What is that?" he asked loudly, sitting down next to her and pulling her hair back from her face. He gasped. "Bellatrix!"

"It's okay," Bellatrix said softly, pulling back from him and trying to smile. "It's nothing."

"It's not," Evan responded, frowning at her again. "Was that Rodolphus?"

Bellatrix nodded. "But it's my own fault, I shouldn't have answered him back like I did..."

"Don't be so ridiculous," Evan snapped, standing up. "I'm going to duel him for this."

"Now who is being ridiculous?" Bellatrix hissed back, standing up as well. "It's not like you can marry me if you kill him."

"I am the closest you have to a brother," Evan replied, his tone angry.

"I've got Regulus!" Bellatrix retorted.

"Regulus?" Evan asked incredulously. "Don't humour me, Bellatrix! I am going to duel Rodolphus and kill him."

Bellatrix shook her head. "The Dark Lord would be furious."

"I don't care!" Evan shouted back.

Staring at him, Bellatrix realised she'd never seen him even remotely irritated. She was touched that he felt this protective over her. Hardly thinking, she stepped forwards and threw her arms around him. "Evan," she whispered, clinging to him tightly. "Please don't."

She felt Evan's arms close around her, squeezing her tightly, and suddenly she realised that she was crying. "Oh, Bellatrix," he murmured, sitting them down. Bellatrix buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing harder now. "I'm so sorry."

"Why - why are you sorry?" Bellatrix asked through her tears.

"I should have gone to your parents and told them what he is like," Evan replied, resting his chin on top of her head.

Bellatrix shook her head. "My mother doesn't care," she said thickly. "And I pushed my father into making the marriage final sooner than I should have."

"Of course your mother cares," Evan said, although she could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Trust me," Bellatrix responded. "She doesn't." She sobbed for a bit longer, feeling glad that she could get all of her emotion out of her system. She could feel Evan stroking her hair, and she was starting to feel better. She pulled back after a few minutes, looking up at him. "I have a meeting with the Dark Lord tonight. Rodolphus will heal it before then."

Evan nodded, looking carefully at the bruise. "What made him do it?"

Bellatrix shook her head, feeling hiccups coming on. "I told him that... What he did to that woman..." She sighed, looking up at Evan. He nodded slightly. "Well, that it was disrespectful to do it in front of me."

Evan snorted with a slight burst of laughter. "That's one way of putting it."

"You knew he was going to do that, didn't you?" Bellatrix asked him.

"I suspected," he replied. "Lestrange is... Horrific, sometimes." He paused. "I'm truly sorry you had to marry him."

Bellatrix shrugged. "My choice."

Evan nodded, silent for a moment. Then he spoke again. "What happened when the Dark Lord kicked us all out of the ball room the other day?"

"He made me duel him," Bellatrix responded, sighing again. "Using Occlumency against him, after one lesson!"

"He must think a lot of you."

"I don't know," Bellatrix said, contemplatively. "I think it was stress relief for him."

Evan nodded. "Yeh. He was furious."

"Don't blame him."

They were silent again. Evan kept looking towards her and then away again. Then he sighed. "I have to go back." He looked up at her, before hugging her tightly again. "I'm always here for you."

"I know," Bellatrix murmured. They pulled apart. "Thank you."

Evan smiled at her, before standing up and leaving the room. Bellatrix lay back down on the sofa, smiling slightly. She really did appreciate Evan, he was a great friend and she knew he would always be on her side. She inhaled deeply, before closing her eyes. She really needed to get better at emptying her mind before tonight – the last thing she wanted was the Dark Lord to work everything that had happened out.

x-x

Bellatrix was slowly walking up the stairs to the Dark Lord's rooms that night, a deep feeling of dread pooling in her stomach. She didn't want him to know what had happened, and she didn't know if she could hide it from him.

Rodolphus had arrived home about an hour ago and had healed the mark without so much as a word. He'd disappeared shortly after that and Bellatrix was hoping that he would not be there when she returned. She was also slightly concerned he might put the bruise back as soon as she did get home.

As she knocked on the door of the Dark Lord's rooms, she realised once again that she was much more scared of her husband than she was of the Dark Lord. That made absolutely no sense in her mind. She heard his call for her to go in. Slowly, she inhaled through her nose and tried to clear her mind as best she could. Then she pushed the door open and entered.

The Dark Lord was laid out across the sofa with a book in his hands. "Come in," he said, his tone slightly cold, not looking away from his book. Bellatrix crossed the room cautiously after closing the door. "Kneel down, close your eyes and empty your mind," he continued, and as Bellatrix looked at him she could see he still hadn't looked away from his book.

Knowing it was probably just a way of putting her on edge to make the Occlumency harder, Bellatrix slipped her feet out of her shoes and knelt, just in front of the sofa. She closed her eyes and exhaled in one long and slow breath, before focussing on keeping her mind empty. She had been practicing – since she'd had so much time by herself over the last couple of days – and it was becoming much easier for her now.

After a few minutes, she heard him close his book and sit up. "Look at me," he said softly. Bellatrix opened her eyes and was temporarily stunned as she noticed how close he was to her. He was utterly beautiful. She stared into his blue eyes and realised that she'd lost absolutely all concentration. He pulled back, his expression slightly amused.

"Sorry," Bellatrix mumbled, feeling embarrassed and looking down. No other man had ever had this effect on her.

"Shall we try again?" he enquired softly.

Bellatrix nodded, taking a deep breath and looking back up to him. Feeling better, she concentrated on emptying her mind. She could feel her defence remain in tact as he stared into her eyes, and she knew he wasn't able to get in.

After a few minutes, he pulled back. "Very good, Madam Lestrange," he said, and she could tell by his tone that he was impressed. "Succeeding in this condition is one thing, succeeding under stress is another thing entirely." Bellatrix nodded, wondering what he was planning. "I don't have to be particularly creative when it comes to you."

Bellatrix looked up at him. He was smirking. Then he was sliding from the sofa and kneeling in front of her. Feeling her hands shaking slightly, she looked over at him. He was really close. Exhaling, she pushed all thoughts from her mind and felt the defence rising. She hoped she could keep it there.

He reached out and brushed hair from her face, his expression warm. She could cope with that. He moved even closer, his lips ghosting the skin on her cheek. She could feel his breath. Then he lightly pushed on her shoulders until she found herself on her back on the floor, the Dark Lord on top of her. She gasped, but was very pleased that her defence was still in tact.

He chuckled lightly. "You're doing well," he said, his mouth close to her ear. "How far can I take you?"

Frowning, Bellatrix looked up at him. This was a position she'd not expected to find herself in – at any time. She could feel her core throbbing and she was almost certain she could feel his erection pushing into her leg.

"My Lord…" Bellatrix said, feeling slightly indignant, although she knew she didn't really want him to stop.

"Yes?" he asked, pulling away from her and looking down into her eyes. She knew that her barriers were still in tact, so he definitely was going to have no idea what she was thinking.

"This is most inappropriate," she continued, frowning at him slightly.

"I told you it would be intimate," he responded, smirking still.

"You have gone beyond that," she replied, shaking her head. She could see his lips millimetres away from hers, she'd never wanted to close the gap and kiss someone so badly in her life.

Voldemort nodded, his expression still amused. He stood up and Bellatrix sat up. He offered her his hand, and slowly looking at him, she took it and he pulled her up to standing. "Pity," he replied. "Legilimency sex would have been interesting."

Bellatrix half laughed, before remembering once more that she was married.

"You've done well," Voldemort said with a smile, looking over at her in approval.

"Thank you," Bellatrix replied, smiling back.

"We should take it to the next level," he continued conversationally, turning to the liquor and pouring them a drink each. Bellatrix took hers, sipping on it a few times. He sat back down, leaving Bellatrix standing before him. "Auror's have started to use the unforgivable curses against us." He swallowed his drink. Bellatrix began to feel nervous again. "I imagine you will be a tempting target for them…"

Bellatrix really wanted to ask him why he thought that, but he'd told her not to question him twice. She bit her lip and didn't reply.

"With that in mind, I would like to test your defences with a bit more vigour." He pulled out his wand, smiling slightly. "We can simulate an interrogation."

Swallowing, Bellatrix headed towards the drinks cabinet and placed the glass back down. Then she turned back to him, kneeling down where she'd originally been.

"It'll help improve your curse too," he added, as if that made it better.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"Crucio," he murmured. If it wasn't for the unspeakable pain now burning her entire body, she would have found his voice very sexy.

Trying not to scream, Bellatrix looked up at him. She knew the defence was still there, but she also knew he was going easy on her still. Then the pain increased and she heard herself scream, and she found she'd lost her balance completely and was now face down on the floor.

He didn't stop.

It felt like she'd been under for a year when he finally did. She lay on the floor beneath him, gasping for breath, hoping with every fibre in her body that it was over. She felt him grasp her hair and yank her upwards – forcing her to look into his eyes.

She knew he'd seen what she didn't want him to see by the expression on his face. He looked angry instantly. However, he released his hold on her hair and, surprisingly, helped her to sit on the sofa before standing up and pouring two more drinks. He didn't look at her as he gave it to her.

With shaking hands, Bellatrix held the drink to her lips and took a long gulp.

"That's enough for tonight," he said quietly. "I trust you have learnt enough over the last week to protect yourself?"

Bellatrix nodded, not entirely certain that he was referring to going out on raids for him. "Thank you, I have," she replied with a nod. She knew that there was no defence against Rodolphus though.

"Good," he responded softly. "I would hate for something to happen to you." Bellatrix bowed her head, looking down at her drink. "I will be calling a meeting to make an announcement tomorrow," he continued, his voice quiet still. "I will be going away for a few months next week."

Bellatrix looked up at him, frowning slightly. "Months?" she asked, unsure if she could cope not seeing him for so long.

He nodded slowly. "I am leaving you with access to the house. You may use the library or any of the rooms, should you desire it." He seemed to want to say something more, but nothing came for a moment. Then finally, he spoke again. "I will not allow anyone else access in my absence."

Nodding, Bellatrix swallowed the rest of her drink, wishing she could ask him where he was going and what he was doing.

"You must promise me you will look after yourself," Voldemort said after a while of silence. "I will respond to your summons should you require me."

"I will be fine, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, trying to smile and struggling. "Thank you for your concern." She looked over at him, wishing she understood him and his motivations. How did he really feel about her? He always seemed so worried about her, in a way that he definitely didn't about anyone else. He didn't like Rodolphus, that was evident.

Voldemort reached out and brushed her hair back from her face. They locked eyes for what seemed like forever, even though it couldn't have been any longer than a few seconds. Bellatrix broke his gaze, looking back down to her glass. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Did you need me for anything else?" she asked him, feeling breathless.

What seemed like reluctantly to Bellatrix, he slowly shook his head. "I don't need you," he responded. "But… You don't have to go."

Bellatrix looked up at him, feeling surprised. His words didn't make much sense to her. "I am yours to order, my Lord," she said, frowning slightly.

Voldemort shook his head again. "Stay if you want," he responded, his voice slightly icy, standing up to pour himself a drink.

"My Lord…" Bellatrix mumbled, not knowing what to say. Truthfully, she was scared of what might happen if she did stay. She knew she shouldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. "I should go." She stood up, approaching him slowly. He turned towards her, his face impassive. She looked up into her eyes, hoping me might see the torment she found herself to be suffering. It was worse than the cruciatus curse.

Voldemort looked back into her eyes, and slowly he stepped away from her after a long moment. "Goodnight, Madam Lestrange," he said quietly, smiling slightly at her. Bellatrix smiled back, knowing he'd understood.

"Goodnight, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, smiling back. "I look forward to your summons tomorrow."

He caught her gaze once more, and it was with regret that she tore herself away from him to leave the room.

When she got home, the house was empty. Smiling bitterly to herself, Bellatrix got into bed. The tears were burning her eyelids, and she tucked herself under the duvet tightly and let the tears fall until her pillow was soaked and she was exhausted.

Sleep took her quickly, but her dreams were troubled. The man with the red eyes was laughing, taunting and tormenting her as she slept.

x-x

The next morning, Bellatrix stayed in bed until twelve. It wasn't until Rodolphus walked in looking for her that she saw him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rodolphus asked her coldly. "Aren't you coming?"

"Coming to what?" Bellatrix asked groggily.

"Mine and Rab's marks just burnt," Rodolphus snapped back. "There's a full gathering."

Frowning, Bellatrix looked down at her own arm. Her mark was green, not black. He hadn't summoned her.

"I've not…" Feeling tears brewing again, she swallowed hard. "Not been summoned."

Rodolphus smiled gleefully. "Not been summoned?" he repeated, his tone bright and airy. "Well, it seems the Dark Lord has finally seen your worth." He laughed, genuinely pleased to see her distress. He continued to laugh as he left the room, she could hear the sound echoing down the hall.

Bellatrix pulled the covers back around herself, staring down at her mark. Why hadn't he summoned her? Had she caused him some offence last night? Or perhaps he'd decided he didn't want her in his presence any longer?

A million more questions swirled through her mind like a tornado – and she could not answer any of them.

Battling her tears, wondering how she had any left after last night, she stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, realising she was still wearing yesterday's makeup and looked awful. Sobbing, she reached for the shower, turning it onto its hottest setting and stepping in.

She didn't know how long she stood numbly under the stream for, but it seemed like an age. The water soaked through her hair and helped to sooth away her worries. Her tears dried up quickly, and she felt peaceful at last.

Part of her wondered what the point of life was. She had nothing to look forward to. There was no way of a divorce for her.

Her only hope was Rodolphus taking a fatal spell on the battle field.

That thought made her feel terribly guilty. Rodolphus was an incredible asset to Voldemort's operation, and without him they wouldn't have made even half of the gains that they had. He was an amazing strategic thinker, not to mention his duelling skills. If the Dark Lord lost him, she might lose him. Although she had every faith in his abilities, that thought frightened her. She didn't know or understand why. But she did know that without him, there was no point.

She laughed out loud. She was feeling more guilty about making the Dark Lord's life harder than she was for wishing Rodolphus dead. That spoke volumes to her.

Feeling better, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. As she dried off, she realised that she wasn't going to see the Dark Lord for a few months now. She should use the opportunity to get him out of her head and make an effort with Rodolphus. He was a man like any other, and she knew she was beautiful and charming enough to get him back on her side. She knew it might involve some grovelling to begin with, but it wouldn't take long.

Plus he was really good in bed. That always helped.

Smirking to herself in the mirror of their bedroom, Bellatrix admired herself. She really didn't need the makeup Rodolphus liked her in. Still, her life seemed to be about pleasing him and she knew it would make everything easier if she did. She slowly applied her makeup, contemplating what she should do with her hair. He liked her feminine.

When she was done, she stepped back and surveyed her handiwork. With dark eyes and lips and long spiral curls cascading down her back, she knew she looked amazing. But would it be enough for Rodolphus?

Thoughtfully, she headed to her underwear drawer. She was torn between the red and the black lace, but quickly settled on the black. With her highest black shiny shoes and seamed stockings, she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

Smirking about her manipulation, she realised as she pulled her robes over that she'd forgotten about the game she was playing while wallowing in misery. Rodolphus was hers, and he would do what she wanted and allow her to do the same – but only if she was clever enough.

She'd learnt Occlumency in a matter of days. Of course she was clever enough.

Bellatrix headed down the stairs into the parlour. They weren't back yet, but she didn't think they'd be long. She walked around the room, emptying their ashtrays with a flick of her wand and opening the curtains.

She heard the crack of apparition in the hallway and decided to put some ice into some glasses. Rabastan walked in, followed by Rodolphus.

"Hello," Bellatrix said softly, fixing a smile to her face. "Everything alright?" she continued, turning back to the drinks and pouring them a large measure each.

"The Dark Lord is going away tomorrow," Rodolphus said, his voice cool. Bellatrix handed him the drink, keeping her face blank.

"Away?" she asked indifferently, as if she didn't already know.

"For a few months apparently," Rabastan added. "Where d'you think he's going?"

"Fuck knows," Rodolphus replied, sounding a bit irritated. "He's always doing this, fucks off for months at a time and no one sees him."

"Has he left you orders?" Bellatrix asked, sitting down on the edge of the sofa next to Rodolphus.

Rodolphus nodded. "Yes," he said, his voice still cold. He obviously wasn't going to tell her.

"Where is your bruise?" Rabastan asked, grinning spitefully at her.

Remembering that she was being on her best behaviour, Bellatrix smiled and was about to reply – however Rodolphus beat her to it.

"Enough, Rabastan," Rodolphus snapped at him. "Just because you enjoy hitting your wife, there's no need to belittle mine."

Bellatrix glanced over at him, frowning slightly. She hadn't expected that sort of loyalty from him. "When do I get to meet this unfortunate wife of yours?" Bellatrix asked, knowing Rodolphus wouldn't mind if she stood up for herself to Rabastan. "You do keep her well hidden, is she that ugly?"

Rabastan flinched as Rodolphus laughed harshly. "Tell her, Rab," he said, his voice full of humour. Rabastan scowled over at him, causing Rodolphus to laugh again. "If our parents were still alive you would have been disowned for it. So count yourself lucky that they are not."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows. Pureblood families did have a habit of disowning their offspring for a variety of reasons, although these days it was generally only because of one.

"Fuck off, Rodolphus," Rabastan shouted, slamming out of the room so hard that the walls shook. Bellatrix heard him disapparate.

Rodolphus laughed, sipping his drink. "She's a half-blood," he said, looking over at her. "Rabastan's father-in-law is a fucking muggle."

Bellatrix's jaw dropped open. "Merlin," she muttered.

"He got trashed and woke up married to her." He laughed to himself for a moment, before he looked over at her and impatiently stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Who are you so made up for?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Bellatrix smiled back at him, taking his hand. "There is no man more handsome than my husband," she responded, looking into his dark eyes. "I have missed you over the last couple of days."

Rodolphus peered forward, looking down at her cleavage. "Yes, I know the feeling," he replied, his fingers reaching for the buttons of her robes. "This is the room I first fucked you in," he continued, slowly undoing her buttons.

"I remember it well," Bellatrix replied, slipping her arms around him. "Roddy," she murmured, leaning forward and kissing the bottom of his neck. "Can I suck you?"

Rodolphus pulled back, looking at her with a masked expression. "Why?" He asked, his tone slightly cold. "I've told you…"

"I want to please you," she replied, looking down.

"And if Rabastan comes back? I want you naked as you do it, right here, right now." His voice was dark.

Bellatrix looked back up, catching his gaze. She smirked slightly. "He'll get an eyeful, won't he?" she replied with a shrug.

Rodolphus nodded, his expression loosening somewhat. "Go on." He took a couple of steps back from her, before sitting down in the armchair. "Strip."

Bellatrix looked down to her robes to disguise the look of disgust she couldn't keep from her eyes. The way he spoke to her… it made her feel sick. There was no respect or love – not even any warmth. She hid her expression, carefully using her Occlumency. Not because she thought he could use Legilimency against her, but because it helped her feel calm.

She pulled her robes off, throwing them to the ground. She heard his breath hitch slightly as she did, and when she looked up she could see the look of desire on his face.

"Good," he said, nodding. "Take your bra off, I want to see your tits as you suck me off. Leave the rest on."

Nodding, Bellatrix did as she was told. He beckoned her closer and as she approached she could see him shaking his head.

"On your knees. You can crawl to me."

Feeling sicker, and wishing she didn't have to do this, Bellatrix knelt with some difficulty because of the, as the Dark Lord put it, impractical shoes he made her wear. Knowing he was doing it to punish her, Bellatrix crawled along the floor until she reached him, knowing that underneath her makeup, her face was burning.

"Get my cock out," Rodolphus said, his voice rough and quiet.

Eager to comply quickly, Bellatrix parted his robes and undid his trousers, opening them and reaching in to pull his cock out. Even at half hardness it was huge.

"Look at it," Rodolphus said, reaching forwards a grabbing a fistful of her hair. Bellatrix kept her gaze forward, wishing she hadn't volunteered for this. "Rules," he said, his voice cold. "Hands behind your back. I don't want you touching me." His grip tightened as he watched her comply. "Second, if you let me out of your mouth, you will be punished." He leant closer to her face. "Not in a way you will enjoy. Got it?"

"Yes, Rodolphus," she murmured, feeling nervous yet strangely turned on at the same time.

"I want you nose deep, licking my balls by the time we are done."

Not quite knowing how that was physically possible, Bellatrix nodded the best she could with his grip in her hair still, and slowly moved forwards. He let go of her hair, sitting back. Bellatrix knelt up slightly, leaning forwards and capturing him in her mouth. She sucked on the head for a few moments, before taking him deeper. She was thankful she didn't have much of a gag reflex.

She took him fairly deep into her mouth, although she was sure she wasn't even half way down, wishing that she could use her hands. She knew he didn't want her to cheat, he was using this as an excuse to degrade her and make her life difficult. Taking a deep breath, as best she could without him coming out of her mouth, she plunged down further.

"More," Rodolphus hissed, his hands finding their way back into her hair at the top of her skull and pushing her down.

Bellatrix choked slightly, trying to pull back but he didn't release his grip and she found that she was stuck. Trying not to panic, she pushed herself forwards, knowing it would be easier once she'd done it the first time. Finally, he pulled her back up, although Bellatrix remembered to keep at least some of him in her mouth. After a moment, he pushed her down and up a few times, getting himself deeper into her throat each time.

"All the way," she heard him say. She braced her hands on the chair either side of him, allowing him to push her all the way down. She could feel her eyes watering, but it wasn't long before her nose was pressed into his skin and she realised that she'd done it. She stretched her mouth open wider and flicked her tongue out, lapping at his balls. "Good bitch," he growled, pulled her away from him completely. He held her up by her hair, smirking across at her. "Hands and knees."

Feeling slightly giddy, but pleased it was over, Bellatrix turned slightly and got onto her hands and knees. She heard him stand up and move behind her. His hand slapped her arse, hard enough to make her jump. He pulled her panties down around her knees, and then he laughed. "Why am I always surprised at you being so wet?" he asked, rubbing his fingers down her slit. With a grunt, he knelt down behind her and pressed himself inside of her. One hand slid onto her hip, holding her tightly, and his fingers from his other hand were pushed into her mouth, pulling her head upwards.

Then he began to pound her. At first, it really hurt. Before long, she realised she was seeing stars. He felt amazing inside of her, and she could feel her orgasm spreading through her body before long.

Surprisingly, Rodolphus didn't last much longer. When he was done, he pulled out from her, standing up and then sitting back down on the armchair, reaching for a cigarette and lighting it. Bellatrix pulled her panties back up, kneeling in front of him with her head bowed.

"I like you before me like this," he said, his voice dark again. "My property." Although feeling quite exhausted, Bellatrix felt her hands clench. "Look at me." Hiding her expression and keeping her face blank, Bellatrix did as she was told. "That was the best face fuck I've ever got," he said, smirking slightly. "Since you obviously enjoyed it so much, we will make this a regular thing. I might even buy you a cock gag to train your mouth." He sat back, his expression thoughtful.

Bellatrix didn't really know what to think. Her legs were aching and starting to cramp after kneeling for so long. "Please can I get up," she said, hating that she had to ask his permission for even that. She didn't dare do otherwise.

Rodolphus looked back at her, his expression slightly malicious. "Kiss my feet." Swallowing down her sigh, Bellatrix bent forward and pressed a kiss on each of his booted feet. Then she felt his hand in her hair, lifting her upwards. He stood, forcing her to scramble to her feet or risk having all of her hair pulled out. "I am your true master, never forget that." When he released his hold on her, Bellatrix nodded. "Say it!"

"You are my true master," Bellatrix responded hastily, knowing that to be a complete lie.

"Good girl," he said approvingly, his hands back on her hair, although this time very gently. "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

Feeling relieved he was back to being nice, Bellatrix nodded, smiling slightly. "That would be nice," she murmured. She guessed he'd punished her in a way he liked, by humiliating her. It was over for now – at least until the next time she pissed him off.

"Tidy yourself up and we'll go." He pulled her hand as she turned away, turning her back and crushing his lips against hers brutally. "Wear something black. I like you in black. We'll meet the boys later, so I want you looking your best."

Bellatrix nodded, turning away from him again and leaving the room. Once she was upstairs, she lent against the wall, exhaling in relief. His unpredictability was terrifying.

She looked into the mirror, seeing her black eye makeup had streamed down her face. Sighing, she knew it was irreparable and she'd have to start again.

Still, she hadn't been out with 'the boys' for a couple of weeks, so that meant she was definitely back in his favour. He didn't like to take her out if he was cross or bored with her, she'd worked out.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she realised that she missed the Dark Lord already.

x-x

A couple of weeks later, Bellatrix decided she should probably go and check on the Dark Lord's house. He had kind of asked her to go, and although she didn't think anything had happened to it she wanted to be sure.

Rodolphus had been completely different with her, following their dinner. He was being very gentle, considerate and seemed to be interested in her for once. He'd even come home with beautiful roses for her one evening. That was a first.

Rabastan has avoided them for a week. Bellatrix was a little bit disgusted that they had kept this half blood wife a secret from her, however she was very keen to meet her. She imagined life with Rabastan must be awful, and understood how she must feel. She knew that she would meet her, when Rodolphus decided it would be alright. She didn't want to ask just yet, their eighteen months of marriage had been turbulent to say the least.

She was finding that the missing Dark Lord bothered her less and less every day. He had previously been in her thoughts a lot, but that was probably down to knowing he could summon her whenever he wished. She did find that Rodolphus was much happier as well, although she couldn't be sure of why that was.

As she entered the house, Bellatrix was relieved to find it still standing and looking like it should. Now missing him slightly, she headed upstairs and went into the library. Rodolphus wasn't always at home, and she needed some new reading material.

As she opened the door, she inhaled the familiar scent and moved further into the room. She flicked her wand to light the fire, looking around her. This was such a beautiful room, dark wooden shelves filled with booked covered wall to ceiling, the massive fireplace trimmed with silver and one small window at one end. She loved how peaceful it was, no one ever went in there regularly apart from herself and the Dark Lord, although Rodolphus had come in to find her a couple of times.

She headed to the table in the middle of the room, noticing a large stack of books and an envelope addressed to her on the usually clear surface. Surprised, and slightly nervous, she opened the letter.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _Please accept my apologies for not summoning you to the last meeting. In truth, I wanted to protect you, although you believe you do not need to be protected._

 _You are my most loyal follower, I believe you would sacrifice your life for mine in a heartbeat. I will always want to keep you safe._

 _The books I have left out are amongst my favourites. I have not met anyone else who shares the same thirst for knowledge as I do. I look forward to the conversations we may have about them._

 _Not one day will pass where my thoughts do not stray to you. Stay safe._

 _Yours,_

 _Voldemort_

Bellatrix set the letter down, feeling a little surprised. She briefly looked at the books he'd set out, seeing there was a pile of five or six of them. A smile reached her face after a moment, he really did seem to care about her. It was bizarre. She shouldn't be anything to him, and she was sure many other people would lay down their lives for him. She would do so without even thinking.

Really glad she'd come, Bellatrix gathered the books in one arm and left the library, tucking the letter into one of them and knowing she would need to be careful where she hid it. She was about to turn down the staircase, when she realised that she was alone in the house. She felt an odd sensation, almost a call of her name from behind her, and slowly she turned around and slowly walked towards his rooms.

As she opened the door, pleased there were no additional wards, she stepped into the sitting room. Everything was tidy and where it should be, not that she'd expected any house elves to be having a party here. She was about to leave, when she noticed the door to his bedroom slightly ajar.

Slowly, hardly thinking about what she was doing, she crossed the room and pushed the door open. As she walked into the room, she gasped slightly. The most beautiful four poster bed she'd ever seen sat in the centre of the room, and as she approached she could see a single red rose on the pristine white sheet. Slowly, she bent forward and picked it up, interested to know who was sending him roses – he was the Dark Lord after all. She gasped as she noticed the little tag attached to the stem. It was adorned with two elaborate 'B' shapes in black ink. Hastily she dropped it.

Bellatrix Black.

It was for her, she just knew it. He'd left her a rose, incase she'd come in. In her maiden name.

After a moment, she picked it back up. The rose was a beautiful shade of deep red. Knowing she couldn't take it home, she conjured a small vase and headed into the bathroom to put some water in it. She set the rose into it and headed into the sitting room where she placed it on the the coffee table. He would understand.

She glanced behind her to look into the room again, feeling more confused than ever. Why would he go to so much effort for her? He wasn't exactly the romantic type and, for the millionth time, she was married.

Rodolphus had been amazing over the last few days. He should be everything she could ever want. Perhaps if she'd never met the Dark Lord, and didn't know better, he would be. But she had, and she did. Rodolphus would change back, if not soon then at some point.

Slowly, Bellatrix closed the door behind her. She missed him a lot, she suddenly realised. She wish she could write to him, but she had no idea where he was. She didn't dare to summon him. He would probably be irritated if she did disturb him. If he'd wanted to hear from her, he would have told her how to get in touch. He wanted to be alone.

With a sigh, she looked down at the book. She realised suddenly that these were his favourites and then a wave of excitement hit her. She would learn a lot about him by reading these books. Smiling slightly, she headed back home, full of eagerness and joy at what she had discovered today.


	7. Chapter 7

"Roddy!" Bellatrix called, gripping her arm tightly. Her mark was burning, for the first time in months.

"Yep, mine too!" he called back from upstairs. A moment later he was running down the stairs, holding her cloak. He passed it to her, watching as she put it around her and fastened it up.

"I'd forgotten how much it hurts," Bellatrix said, putting one arm around him.

"I hadn't," Rodolphus replied, bending down and kissing her briefly on the lips. "But I had forgotten how beautiful you look in that cloak."

Bellatrix smiled up at him as they disappeared, enjoying the feeling of his grip tightly around her.

As they walked through the doors into the throne room, Bellatrix could see from the distance that he looked different, although she couldn't quite work out how. She looked around her as they crossed the room, and she could see they were amongst the last to arrive. She stopped walked a few metres away from him and let Rodolphus greet him, as was customary in these large meetings.

Keeping her eyes lowered, trying not to shake from excitement at seeing him again, Bellatrix stepped forwards as Rodolphus retreated. She dropped to one knee before him, bending forwards and bringing the bottom his robes to her lips. She realised that the bright red lipstick she was wearing was probably going to transfer onto his robes, although she quite liked the sound of that.

She finally looked up, cautiously, into his face. Her stomach instantly dropped and she almost gasped loudly.

His eyes were bright red.

He caught her gaze, a tiny smirk on his lips as he saw her expression. Somehow, impossibly, he was even more beautiful with these strange new eyes. She realised that he was the man from her dreams. She felt the room spinning slightly, her mouth was dry and her core was throbbing with desire.

"Are you quite well, Madam Lestrange?" he murmured, amusement evident in his voice.

"Yes, my Lord," she replied hurriedly, bowing her head once more and moving herself away from him, to her place next to Rodolphus in the circle. Evan was smirking at her from the other side of the circle and Bellatrix was aware she was probably going to get another slap from Rodolphus when they got home.

Lucius was now heading towards the circle from the door, merely bowing to the Dark Lord before taking his place. Bellatrix hated how much Lucius was able to get away with, although she knew she'd be able to get away with the same from Voldemort, just not her husband.

She didn't dare look at Voldemort again.

The meeting began. He looked to each person in the circle around him, asking what they had been doing for his cause in his absence. One person dared to say that he had been unsuccessful in achieving anything, and he was dead on the floor before he'd finished his sentence. The Dark Lord got to Rodolphus, who stepped forwards and knelt before rattling off a long list of things he'd done.

"Good," Voldemort said, as Rodolphus returned to his place. Bellatrix expected him to skip her and move on to the person next to her, however he clearly had other ideas. "Madam Lestrange, perhaps you will indulge me?"

Swallowing nervously, Bellatrix stepped forwards and dropped onto one knee, keeping her head down. "I accompanied Rodolphus and Evan on several outings," she said softly.

"Have you killed anyone yet?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix responded, peeping up at him through her eyelashes. Her stomach lurched again, he was unbelievably handsome with his new red eyes. She looked back down. "I believe I have taken my total to eleven now."

"I am pleased to hear it," Voldemort replied. "Thank you, Madam Lestrange."

Taking that as her dismissal, Bellatrix stood up and moved backwards into her space in the circle. She looked down at her hands and realised that they were shaking. It was surreal being back in his presence, he was so perfect and sexy in every way.

He completed his rounds, finally standing up and moving into the middle of the circle. "You will see that my appearance has changed," he said, his voice warm. "I have been as busy as you, my loyal followers, during my period of absence. I have increased my power and resilience." Bellatrix had finally dared to look up at him, seeing him surveying everyone. "With that in mind, I have decided it is finally time to move forward." He turned around, walking down one side of the circle. "We must grow. We must recruit heavily if we wish to take over."

Voldemort turned again, looking down Bellatrix's side of the group. His eyes met hers briefly, but Bellatrix looked away as soon as they did. She couldn't look at him without giving everything she was feeling away, not even considering the Legilimency he was surely using against her.

"I would like everyone to begin recruiting. Those worthy may be brought to me to bear my mark." He stopped walking, looking around him. "If I find you have brought someone to me who is not worthy…" He paused, knowing he did not need to finish his sentence. It wouldn't be nice. "I wish for high quality followers, my friends. We must have quality in our quantity." He slowly walked back to his throne, sitting down. "Is there any other business?" No one moved. Voldemort chuckled slightly. "Very well. You are dismissed."

Exhaling, half in relief and half in disappointment, Bellatrix looked to Rodolphus. He was kind of glaring at her, and he grabbed her wrist and disapparated them out of the room. They re-appeared in the parlour. There was another crack behind them and Bellatrix realised that Rabastan had come back too.

"Drinks," Rodolphus said, snapping his fingers at her. Knowing she only had herself to blame, Bellatrix did as she was told and poured them a drink each. She passed them out, trying to ignore Rabastan's smirk, before heading back to make herself one. "Not for you," Rodolphus snapped. "Come here."

Putting the bottle down, Bellatrix turned to face him. He was leaning one arm causally on the mantle piece of the fireplace. He looked annoyed.

"Roddy…" she mumbled.

"No," he said, downing his drink in one. "You were looking at him tonight."

Bellatrix frowned slightly. "At the Dark Lord?" she asked.

"Yes, at the fucking Dark Lord!" Rodolphus shouted back. "In a way I will not tolerate."

"Roddy, I was startled by his eyes," she said, her eyes wide. "You are my husband, not him. I would not-"

He struck her hard across the face, cutting her off. Bellatrix gasped, standing upright and holding her cheek. "Get out of my sight," Rodolphus snarled.

Deciding that was probably the best course of action, Bellatrix turned away from him, noticing Rabastan's smirk in her direction. Hastily, she left the room and ran upstairs. As she glanced in the mirror, she could see that the mark on her cheek was a shade of pale pink. She knew that would change overnight.

She sat on the corner of the bed, trying not to cry. She was dreading Rodolphus coming up here, because she knew further humiliating punishment would come with him. Slowly, she pulled off her robes and crawled into bed. Maybe if she could be asleep by the time he came up, he would leave her alone.

x-x

Rodolphus had gone out the next evening. Staying at home was making Bellatrix feel uncomfortable – it didn't really feel like a home again following the events of last night. He'd left her alone all day. Bellatrix didn't mind, but she knew that it wouldn't last.

She'd decided to sit in the library at the Dark Lord's house, assuming he'd be too busy with his return to be indulging in books. It was cosy in here, quiet, and after a couple of hours of safe solitude she was beginning to feel calmer.

Bellatrix jumped as she heard the door open, looking up to see if it was Rodolphus. She couldn't decide if she was pleased to see that it was the Dark Lord himself walking into the room. He didn't notice her at first, and Bellatrix bowed her head over her book, hoping that her hair would hide her face and that he would leave her alone.

"Ah, Madam Lestrange," she heard him say after a couple of minutes. Bellatrix flinched slightly, slowly looking up at him. He was still on the other side of the room and was studying a shelf.

"Good evening, my Lord," she replied quietly, hoping he wouldn't come any closer.

"You've been spending a lot of time here?" he asked, pulling a book down from the shelf and studying it for a moment before turning to face her.

"I have. I apologise if I am in your way, my Lord," she responded after a moment.

He crossed the room to her in two strides, sitting across from her. "You are always welcome here, Bellatrix," he said. He frowned as he caught sight of the bruise. "Were you out on a raid today?"

Bellatrix shook her head, forcing a smile to her lips. "Not today, my Lord, no," she said softly.

He smirked at her. "Does that school not teach healing spells any more?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Bellatrix looked back down to her book. "I'm not very good at them," she responded softly.

"I don't believe that," Voldemort replied. She felt his hand under her chin, forcing her gaze back to him. "You're not very good at lying to me, Bellatrix."

"Please, my Lord…" she mumbled, hearing how weak her voice sounded.

Voldemort released his hold on her, sitting back in his chair and sighing. "Bellatrix, I have had many women ask to join me." He drummed his fingers irritably on the arm of his chair. "As you know, you are the only one I have marked. Do you know why?"

Bellatrix allowed a small smile to come to her face. "Because you think I'm pretty?" she asked, shrugging slightly.

Voldemort chuckled. "You are beautiful, not pretty," he said, smirking. Bellatrix blushed slightly, looking back to the book to try and hide it from him. "They were all fuelled by money or power and influence," he continued quietly. "But you… You believe, with all of your heart, in me."

Bellatrix looked back up at him, smiling brightly. "I do, my Lord."

"More than any other that bears my mark."

Bellatrix met his eyes and held his gaze. "Really?"

Voldemort nodded. "You have amazing strength." He reached across the table, placing his hand on hers. All Bellatrix could see was his bright red eyes. "You must stand up to your husband. You're much better at duelling than he is."

"It's not a question of that," Bellatrix replied, shaking her head. "He can overpower me physically. He is huge."

"Why have you kept the bruise?" Voldemort asked, reaching up and pressing his fingers against her cheek. "It looks sore."

Bellatrix recoiled slightly, moving away from his touch. "You must have more important calls upon your time, my Lord," she said, forcing another smile to her face.

"I always have time for you, Bellatrix," he said, frowning again. "Answer my question."

Bellatrix swallowed. "I am not to heal the marks," she murmured.

"And what if I tell you that you have to?" Voldemort asked, resting his hands on hers again.

Looking up at him, Bellatrix could feel her eyes filling with tears. "My Lord, please… This is not your concern."

"Why will he not let you heal yourself?" Voldemort continued, his eyes narrowed now.

Bellatrix sighed lightly. "So that everyone will know who owns me and everyone will see his mark upon me."

Voldemort was shaking his head. "And what did you do to deserve this?" he asked, squeezing her hand. Bellatrix had never felt so confused about anything in her life. He was the Dark Lord, the most affectionate she'd ever seen him had been with his hand up a woman's dress in the middle of a pub.

Bellatrix shook her head. She couldn't find the words for that question. She could feel the tears brewing in her eyes again, and she tilted her head away from him.

"Bella."

She jumped a little at that, unused to hearing anyone apart from Rodolphus call her that any more. She looked back up, seeing him staring at her.

"He didn't like the way I looked at you last night," Bellatrix whispered in reply, staring at her book. "Rodolphus is… possessive… He hates to think that you may have… a… a… claim… of me…" She cleared her throat, taking a deep breath.

Their eyes met over the table, and Bellatrix felt a jolt of desire coursing through her veins. She swallowed, noticing his eyes turning darker red.

"I'll be fine," she added, slightly pointlessly.

"Of course you will," he replied coolly.

Bellatrix looked down, seeing his hand on hers still. It felt nice, although he was quite cold. "Did your travels go well?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Voldemort responded with a nod. He was silent for a moment, looking down at her hand in contemplation. "You received my note?"

Swallowing nervously, Bellatrix nodded. "And… the rose." She finally looked up at him. "You don't need to protect me from him."

"I know I don't need to," he said quietly. "But I will all the same." His hand squeezed hers lightly, before letting go. "I hope you weren't too upset when I didn't summon you." Bellatrix shrugged slightly, not willing to tell him the truth but equally unwilling to lie. "You can tell me."

Bellatrix looked up at him. "I was devastated," she murmured.

Voldemort nodded. "You're so loyal."

Bellatrix smiled. "I am," she replied.

He paused, looking down and away from her. "I am meant to be meeting Lucius. Would you like to come?"

"Not like this," she responded flatly. "I can't see Lucius like this. I don't want him to know how…" She cut herself off. She couldn't bear to say out loud that she was unhappy. "I can't."

Voldemort nodded, standing up slowly. "Another time perhaps."

"My Lord…" She stood up, looking across the table at him. He looked back. There were a million things she wanted to say to him, but was completely unable to. "Welcome back."

A small smile appeared on his face, and he nodded again. "Thank you, Bella."

Bellatrix watched as he left, before sitting back down with a thump. Every time he walked away from her, it was terribly painful.

She fleetingly wondered if she was falling for him. That would be disastrous indeed.

x-x

A week later, Rodolphus was back to being nice. He'd healed the mark on her face, kissing the spot and proclaiming he'd only done it because he was jealous he couldn't just lock her away from the sight of every other man.

Bellatrix was pleased, but much more wary and afraid of him and his unpredictable nature than she'd ever been.

He'd decided they should go out that night. He'd made a huge effort to choose her clothes and watch her get ready, but Bellatrix was not deceived. He felt guilty and didn't know how else to make it up to her without actually apologising.

His friends had arrived shortly after, so he'd gone downstairs to drink with them before they went out. Bellatrix sat down, staring into the mirror. She didn't want to go. All of the men stared at her when Rodolphus's arm was not around her, and all the women glared when it was. Being the Lestrange wife was difficult. Bellatrix yearned for a simple life, with her books and perhaps with the Dark Lord. She hated being married, she was no longer free to do as she pleased.

He'd dressed her in black again. She felt like a widow. As she looked down, she was pleased that this dress was shorter than normal, reaching just above her knee with a flared skirt. The dress itself was made from the softest black lace, and with her high black stilettos she knew she looked lovely. With the elbow length sleeves, just short enough to show off her dark mark, and an elegant neckline, the sapphire and ruby adorned silver necklace he'd got her looked beautiful.

It just didn't mean anything.

The necklace was like her life – meaningless. He'd bought it to show his wealth off, like he'd bought her. The expensive jewels made her feel disgusted and cheap.

She jumped as she heard him calling her, and quickly headed towards the stairs. Rodolphus, Rabastan and their friends were all stood at the bottom, watching her descend. Rodolphus held his hand out to her, which she hastily took, and he disapparated them.

As soon as they entered, Rodolphus had left her side and had gone to speak to people she didn't know. Sighing lightly, she ordered herself a drink, looking over at him. There were a couple of young ladies at the table as well, one of them staring obviously at Rodolphus. Not feeling confident enough to go over to them, she took a sip of her drink.

"Bellatrix!" she heard someone say, and as she turned she realised it was Evan.

"Evan," she said, grinning at her cousin and hugging him. She'd never been so pleased to see him. "I don't know why I'm surprised to see you."

Evan grinned back. "Lost Rodolphus already?" he asked, ordering a drink. Bellatrix shrugged, not willing to say. "Come and sit with us." He took her wrist and lead her around the corner. Bellatrix was about to ask who 'us' was, but then she realised as she caught sight of the large table at the back of the room. Her stomach dropped slightly.

Sitting at the table was the Dark Lord, Lucius and five other people Bellatrix couldn't quite place.

"Look who I found!" Evan called, sitting down.

Bellatrix kind of froze as the Dark Lord caught her gaze. He had some strange effect on her, nothing she had ever felt before.

"Madam Lestrange," he said, smirking at her. He obviously knew what she was thinking. "Come and sit with me." He gestured to the seat next to him, and knowing very well Rodolphus was going to hate it, she did what she was told. She was thankful that Evan was on the other side of her. "Where is your husband?" he asked.

"Just on the other side of the bar, my Lord," she said, very quietly, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"If I had a wife, just half as beautiful as you, I would never let her leave my side," he responded, quietly as well.

"You don't strike me as the marrying type of man, my Lord," Bellatrix responded with a smile.

"You'd be surprised," he replied, smiling back. "Sadly for me, most of the pureblood ladies are married or ugly. Or children."

Bellatrix laughed, sipping on her wine. Then she noticed Rodolphus coming over, and she felt a bit nervous. "I'm going to move on with Rabastan and his mates," he said, leaning over the table. "See you at home." Then without another word, he turned and walked away.

"I'd happily kill him and marry you," the Dark Lord whispered into her ear. "You deserve better."

Bellatrix laughed again, before catching sight of his face. "Oh… You're serious?" she asked, frowning.

He moved away from her slightly, smirking. Bellatrix felt stupid. "Rodolphus is important to me. Perhaps… One day, you might replace him. But not yet." Leaning closer, he brought his lips to her ear. "He will drive you into my arms. Mark my words. Rodolphus is not worthy of you and you will belong to me."

Swallowing, Bellatrix looked into his red eyes. "I already do," she murmured. He looked back at her with narrowed eyes, his expression slightly confused, as if he didn't understand her. Bellatrix lost her nerve – his red gaze had become more intense. She dragged her gaze away from his. "Err… I'm going to get a drink," she mumbled, tapping Evan on the leg to get his attention. "Drink?" she asked, pulling a face at him.

"Sure," Evan said. "I don't turn down a drink, is Lestrange paying?"

Bellatrix smiled at him, straightening her skirt as she stood up. She turned to the others. "Whiskey, anyone?" she asked, seeing how the gaze of the Dark Lord lingered on her. She didn't dare meet his eyes.

"Just get a bottle," Evan replied, grabbing her wrist and leading her to the bar. "What was he whispering to you?" he asked, frowning. "You were so tense."

"He said…" Bellatrix glanced over to where Rodolphus had been, pleased to see that him and his friends were gone. "He said I will belong to him. He said Rodolphus will drive me into his arms."

Evan raised his eyebrows. "He's used to getting his own way."

"I know," Bellatrix mumbled. "It's just… Evan, he's so good looking."

Evan laughed. "So you do fancy him?"

Bellatrix shook her head, not even sure herself how she felt about him. "I'm married. He's… the Dark Lord. It doesn't matter." She grabbed the bottle that had been placed on the bar. "Where'd you think Rodolphus went?"

"I don't care," Evan replied, tilting his head and watching as a young woman walked past him. Her skirt was short. "But if he's left you here alone, I would probably guess he's found another woman for tonight."

Bellatrix gasped, looking at him. "Evan!"

Evan looked back at her, with pity. "Sorry," he said, picking up a glass. "Old habits die hard. You will have to do something spectacular to keep him in your bed." He moved closer to her. "Bellatrix. You've got to trust me here. Don't say a word to him about it." He grabbed her wrist again. "Come on. You have to please the Dark Lord."

They moved back around the corner, and Bellatrix was almost sick with what she supposed was jealousy as she saw the woman was now perched on the Dark Lord's lap, whispering into his ear. He smirked, as soon as he saw she'd seen, keeping her gaze as she approached with the bottle and glasses. Not wanting anyone to realise how she was feeling, she poured several drinks out and passed them around. Lucius caught her gaze as she passed him a drink, a smirk on his features, but she ignored him.

One thing she knew… She was going to become the Dark Lord's favourite, one way or the other. When she poured him his drink and held it out to him, she caught his gaze and smiled. He looked surprised for a moment, but as he looked back into her eyes she could see he knew what she was thinking. He smiled back, pushing the other woman from his lap and standing up. Bellatrix didn't even have chance to see her expression, the Dark Lord was blocking her view. He raised his glass to hers. Feeling confident, Bellatrix tapped his glass, smirking at him as she downed it.

"Better," was all he said. He downed his glass, before reaching out and grabbing her marked arm. He trailed his fingers very lightly down her mark, smirking as he heard her inhaled gasp. She couldn't believe how nice it felt. "That night I met you first. At your wedding. You were so furious with me, it was wonderful to have someone feel like that about me and not be scared."

He glanced over his shoulder, and Bellatrix could see the woman he'd been with glaring at her. "That one is terrified of me," he said, turning to look at her again. "And she's not even seen what I'm capable of. You have. And yet, you can look me in the eye and openly laugh at me, when you're feeling confident enough." He brought her hand up towards his lips, kissing her knuckles very gently. "I'm going to take her home and fuck her now," he murmured. "But it will be you I think of."

Absolutely stunned, Bellatrix watched as he went back over to the woman and took her hand. He said something quietly to her, before looking back at Bellatrix as he disapparated both of them.

When he was gone, Bellatrix sat down, pouring herself a drink and downing it once more. She looked over at Evan, who came to her side quickly. She poured him a drink too, looking at him with wide eyes. "Don't even think about it," Evan said, shaking his head. "He wants what he can't have."

"But, Evan…" Bellatrix said, shaking her head.

"Trust me, I've been around him for a long time. He has a different woman every night." Evan poured them both more whiskey. "If you value your mark, you will continue to let him feel this way about you. If he has you… He won't want you any longer."

Bellatrix slumped back in her seat, sighing. "I hate men," she said softly. She tilted her head to look at Evan. "Apart from you."

Evan smirked at her. "You would hate me if I wasn't your cousin." He pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek. "Someone has to look after you."

Bellatrix smiled at him. She was glad to finally have something in common with Evan, she realised she'd probably always been an annoying little girl in his opinion. After a few more drinks, she decided to take herself home. She didn't feel particularly drunk so was happy to apparate. When she got home, the house was quiet. Sighing lightly, she headed up to their bedroom, unsurprised to find it empty and undisturbed. She slid into bed, shivering slightly, unable to believe how lonely married life made her feel. She wondered where Rodolphus could be.

Unhappily, she fell asleep.

x-x

Bellatrix woke up the next morning, feeling completely fine. She was pleased she didn't have a hangover; she'd wanted to catch up on her reading. Slowly, she stood up and got out of bed, getting dressed and ready. She still wasn't surprised to find that Rodolphus was not there. She didn't mind particularly, she knew how grouchy he would be if he was very hungover.

She headed down the stairs, about to turn towards the dining room when she heard two voices – one unmistakably Rodolphus's and the other was a female voice. Eyes wide, she stopped on her tracks and continued down the stairs, into the entrance hall.

Rodolphus was kissing another woman, near to the front door, apparently saying goodbye to her.

She instantly felt her blood boil. How dare Rodolphus bring another woman into their house! She pulled her wand out, moving towards them. The woman froze in Rodolphus's embrace, seeing her over his shoulder. She was tapping him frantically on the shoulder as if telling him to stop.

Finally, he turned around and saw her. He scowled, realising he'd been caught.

"What the fuck, Rodolphus?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. The woman made to move towards the door, but Bellatrix locked it with a flick of her wand. "Don't even think about it, bitch," she snarled, crossing the room towards them.

She turned to Rodolphus, looking up at him. He didn't look particularly bothered, but Bellatrix was not going to turn a blind eye to this. She reached up and slapped him on the face, will all of her might. His hand automatically went to his face – she didn't think for a moment she had really hurt him, but she hoped that she had shocked him. Then Bellatrix turned towards the woman, who was still dressed in last night's outfit, very high heels – although Bellatrix was pleased that the ones she was wearing now were higher – and smudged make up.

"Rodolphus is married," she hissed, grabbing her by the throat, digging her long nails into her golden skin. "Something that all witches interested in him know."

"Bellatrix…" she heard Rodolphus say behind her. She ignored him, focussing instead on the look of fear on the woman's face. She squeezed tighter.

"To come back to our house and spend the night in one of my beds with my husband is just disgusting," she told the woman. Then, without a moment of thought, she jabbed her in the side with her wand. "Crucio," she whispered, letting go of her throat and watching in satisfaction as she fell to the floor, crying out. Bellatrix kicked her for good measure, turning to Rodolphus as she continued the spell. For the first time, Rodolphus was looking at her with admiration. She glared at him, before removing the spell from his whore.

"How can you let her do that to me, Rodolphus?" she asked him, panting and crying.

Rodolphus shrugged. "She's my wife, she can do what she likes." Without further ado, he turned and headed back up the stairs. Bellatrix could see he was heading towards the dining room.

Bellatrix bent over the woman, smirking down at her. "I will always win against sluts like you," she said. "I beat all of you pathetic Death Eater wannabes."

"What does that make you?" the woman spat back, moving away from her and sitting up.

"Oh, I've got the mark," Bellatrix responded, grinning now. "I'm the only woman with it. The Dark Lord dotes on me." She flicked her wand towards the door, unlocking it. "See yourself out."

Feeling quite pleased with the way she had handled the situation, Bellatrix headed to the dining room. She slammed the door behind her; pleased to see Rodolphus wince at the sound. Glaring, she sat down opposite him, helping herself to some food.

"That was hot," Rodolphus said, nonchalantly.

"You can shut the fuck up," Bellatrix responded, not looking up at him.

"Don't speak to me like that," he said, his voice gruff.

Bellatrix's gaze snapped up to his. "I will speak to you how I want to, from now on," she said, glaring darkly. "You brought another woman to our house, where you fucked her and slept next to her, whilst I was asleep in another room. What sort of a man does that?"

Rodolphus shrugged, taking a drink of his coffee.

"And why is it acceptable for you to do it, but not for me?"

Rodolphus glared at her now. "If another man so much as touches you, I will kill you," he said, his voice dark now. "Do not doubt me, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix laughed. "As if you could. The Dark Lord would be furious with you."

"He can keep his nose out of my marriage," he snarled at her. Their eyes met, and for a moment Bellatrix couldn't help but feel very attracted to him. She could see his gaze heating as he looked into her eyes, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to stay angry with him. "Come here."

Keeping his gaze, Bellatrix shook her head. "No way. I'm furious with you."

He smirked, standing up suddenly. Bellatrix swallowed, aware of how big and tall he was. Slowly, he walked around the table until he was behind her. She felt him tugging gently on her hair, pulling her head back so she was looking upwards at him. "I've never seen you as passionate as you just were," he said, leaning over her and kissing her neck. Bellatrix bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning. "It's very attractive, Bella."

Bellatrix shut her eyes as he continued to kiss her, feeling for a moment like she did the first time she met him. If all she'd needed to do was curse the hell out of the whores who stole his attention from her, she'd have done it much sooner. Maybe this was the way to capture his heart, by pushing him away. "Fuck off, Rodolphus," she said, opening her eyes. His gaze on her was warm and interested.

Rodolphus grabbed her hair in a tighter hold, forcing her to stand up. Bellatrix glared at him. He simply laughed, turning her around, bending her over and pressing her upper body firmly against the table. "You are my wife, and this is my entitlement," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "You are not allowed to say no to me." He pulled back, his hands sliding her dress up around her waist.

Bellatrix was throbbing with desire, all over. As soon as he pulled her knickers down, he was going to see.

He slapped her arse a few times. "You pretend you hate me, Bellatrix, but you're still wearing those shoes."

"That's because it draws the attention of other men as well as you," she responded, knowing he was going to go really hard on her now.

He grabbed her hair, forcing her head back again. "Don't lie to me," he snarled in her ear. "You belong to me, Bellatrix." He roughly yanked her knickers down around her ankles, before forcing her head back down onto the table. "Do you think any other cock will satisfy you, now you've had mine?"

Bellatrix considered for a moment, as she could hear him unbuckling his trousers. She supposed the Dark Lord probably had a big cock too. His hands pressed against the small of her back, digging his erect cock into the flesh of her arse.

"Ask me to fuck you," Rodolphus said, his voice slightly cold.

"No way," Bellatrix snapped back, even though she really wanted him to.

Rodolphus slapped her arse hard. "Ask for it, or I'll put it up your arsehole."

"Put that thing anywhere near my arsehole and I will hex your balls off," she responded aggressively.

He pressed himself against her. "I'll do it," he said, threateningly into her ear. She felt his tongue against her skin and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

"Please fuck me," she said, finally giving in.

"Who owns you?" he asked, re-adjusting his position. She felt fingers sliding between her legs, and she moaned loudly.

"You do, Rodolphus," she replied, clawing at the table.

He grunted, before he pushed into her. He withdrew almost instantly and starting pounding her hard. Bellatrix moaned, gripping the tablecloth. His hand made its way into her hair, pulling her backwards as he ploughed into her.

"Fuck!" she mumbled as he hit a particularly nice spot inside of her. She felt her orgasm squeezing him inside of her, and when she heard his shout she knew he was done too.

He pulled out, stepping back from her and releasing her hair. Panting slightly, Bellatrix looked up at him. All of her earlier fire had died, and suddenly she didn't feel like she could stand up to him anymore. He scared her too much. "I will fuck who I like, Bellatrix," he said, and she could hear his belt buckling up. "Never forget that. I own you, you do not own me."

Feeling disgusted, both with herself and with him, Bellatrix straightened up. She didn't dare speak. She watched as he sat back down and continued to eat his breakfast, trying to hide her expression.

"I expect you to smile at my mistresses in future. If I invite them for breakfast, you will sit there quietly and remember that I own you."

Bellatrix felt physically sick. This was something no wife should have to endure, and to be honest she didn't know how she was going to endure it. She was a Black, with pure blood. Her husband should treat her with respect. "Would you excuse me?" she said after a moment of watching him eat.

"No," Rodolphus replied coldly. "You can stand there until I have finished eating."

Feeling ridiculous, Bellatrix clenched the back of the chair with both of her hands, wishing that she could just kill him now. She thought about the Dark Lord for a moment, remembering why she couldn't just kill him.

She was sure many women before her had endured worse. She would have to put up with it, for now, because she was sure something would change eventually. Life couldn't continue to be this bad forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Narcissa had finally finished school. Bellatrix was very excited about seeing her, it had been far too long. She realised that she had made it through almost two years of being married, and one year as a Death Eater, and that it was now time for her sister. Narcissa had one month to get to know Lucius properly before they got married.

Bellatrix was fearful for her sister. Lucius, although very different to Rodolphus, was still the same breed of man. Having said that, as the entire family sat down for dinner, Bellatrix was very aware of the secret smiles and looks Lucius was throwing Narcissa's way.

"Where is Rodolphus tonight?" Cygnus asked her from across the other side of the table.

"Oh, he's working," Bellatrix replied quickly, knowing Rodolphus was actually at the pub.

Cygnus nodded slightly, although he was very obviously unsure.

"Why would a man as rich as Rodolphus have to go work?" Andromeda demanded rudely from the other end of the table.

Druella shot her a death glare, and immediately she silenced, although she was pouting. Bellatrix glanced over to Lucius, who smirked back at her.

"A rich man must amuse himself somehow," he said, smiling indulgently as he took a sip of wine.

Andromeda looked up again. "You mean to say that the role your family plays in our government is an amusement?" she asked, her voice angry.

Bellatrix frowned. She wasn't quite sure what had happened to her sister in the last year – normally she was completely clueless about such matters.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow. "I had no idea you took such an interest in current affairs, Miss Black," he said, his voice smooth and cool. Bellatrix could see how uncomfortable everyone else around the table looked. "Please allow me to educate you further – the Malfoy family has always held a ceremonial role as a benefactor and is only called upon to advise should the current minister request such advice from one of the remaining sacred twenty-eight. We are not paid for this heavy burden, nor would we expect to be. Therefore, you will forgive me for calling it an amusement."

Andromeda looked like she was going to retort again, but Druella was staring at her and it seems that made her reconsider.

The rest of dinner passed without event. Bellatrix could see why the Dark Lord valued Lucius as much as he did, he was very quick and smooth and she knew he must be very good at coaxing the minister into a decision that suited them well.

"Mother, may I show Bellatrix my wedding dress?" Narcissa asked, as the after-dinner whiskey came out.

"Of course," Druella replied, beckoning to Andromeda that she could leave the table too.

As they headed up the stairs, Bellatrix was smiling to herself. She'd missed her sisters this past year. "There's a rumour about you at school," Andromeda said once the bedroom door was shut.

"Really?" Bellatrix asked, looking up at the wedding dress. It was beautiful, ivory tulle and silver sparkles adorning it. "Lovely dress, Narcissa."

"They're saying you're a Death Eater."

Narcissa gasped. "Meda, you said you wouldn't bring this up!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "So what if I am?"

It was Andromeda's turn to gasp. "I knew it!" she said loudly. "Did you get forced to take it when you got married?"

"Of course not," Bellatrix replied. "Why would the Dark Lord force people to take his mark?"

"Because he's a monster," Andromeda snapped back.

"How do you know that?" Bellatrix asked, feeling curious about how these things got around Hogwarts.

"Ted says-"

"Who is Ted?" Bellatrix said sharply, not aware of a Ted in Slytherin house.

"Her boyfriend!" Narcissa chipped in suddenly. "He's..."

"Cissa, you swore-"

"You swore you wouldn't bring the rumours up," Narcissa responded.

Bellatrix suddenly felt a bit miserable. She wasn't really part of anything these days and she hated to think there was something going on with either sister that she didn't know about.

"He's what?" she asked, not entirely sure that she wanted to know.

Andromeda glared at Narcissa. "He's just a bit different to us..."

"He's a mudblood," Narcissa spat, in a manor different to how she usually spoke.

Wide eyed, Bellatrix looked between them. "I sincerely hope you are joking."

Andromeda hit Narcissa on the arm. "Don't call him that word," she hissed.

Bellatrix pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. "You can't go out with a mudblood," she said. "You'll be disowned."

"I know, that's why Narcissa wasn't meant to say anything!" Andromeda snapped back. "Don't tell on me, Bella. It's... it's nothing, honestly. It'll be over before I leave school next year."

"Alright," Bellatrix replied, but she knew she couldn't believe that. She also knew she would have to tell the Dark Lord, and much worse – Rodolphus.

The details of the wedding were next to be discussed. Narcissa really had been thinking everything through, down to the placement of each flower. It was lovely to see her in love, and Lucius did seem to be making an effort. He'd even visited her over some Hogsmeade weekends – Bellatrix had to fight with herself not to be jealous of that.

Things became a little awkward when Bellatrix asked about bridesmaids. Andromeda had excused herself at that point. "What have I said now?" Bellatrix asked, feeling irritated.

"Nothing," Narcissa replied. "It's just... Mother says you can't be a bridesmaid for me."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Why, because I'm a married woman now?"

Narcissa nodded. "I'm sorry, you know I really want you to..."

"It's fine," Bellatrix replied, even though it wasn't. "Honestly, it's normal tradition." She forced a smile. Being married was honestly the most alienating experience of her life, she'd never felt so lonely before.

Bellatrix forced herself to participate in more wedding conversation, before Narcissa asked if they could go back down. Knowing very well that meant she wanted to see Lucius before he left, Bellatrix nodded and headed downstairs with her.

"Where is Mother?" Bellatrix asked coolly as they entered the dining room.

"She's gone to bed," Cygnus replied.

"Thank Merlin," Bellatrix murmured to herself as she poured herself a drink. She sipped it, sitting down next to her father. Narcissa had hesitantly sat down next to Lucius, and she was smiling up at him as if he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Whiskey, Bellatrix?" Cygnus asked with a frown.

"Rodolphus hates wine," she said, shrugging.

"He's half French though?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I know, Daddy. They both seem to hate their French heritage."

Cygnus took some of his drink. "Are you happy with him? I can't decide if you are."

"Of course," Bellatrix replied, although it sounded defensive even to her ears.

She nearly dropped her tumbler as her dark mark flared into life. She bit her lip hard, looking up at Lucius and seeing he was very tense as well. Their eyes met, and Bellatrix could see that he was frantically finding a way out of this situation without being rude. Through the pain, Bellatrix stood up, swallowing the rest of her drink. "Right, I had better go. Malfoy, perhaps you will escort me home?"

Lucius nodded, standing up. "Good evening, Miss Black," he said, bending over and kissing Narcissa on the cheek. "I look forward to our afternoon tomorrow."

"As do I," Narcissa replied, smiling.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Bellatrix said, waving at Narcissa. Lucius left the room just behind her, cursing under his breath.

"It looks so rude when I leave like this," Lucius said softly as they headed outside.

"Don't worry, we Black's all know we're stuck with you," Bellatrix replied, feeling a bit more cheerful now she knew she was going to see the Dark Lord. Having said that, it was late – and she'd had some bad experiences in these late-night meetings. It normally meant the Dark Lord wanted to catch someone off guard. Lucius shot her a glare as she disapparated.

When she arrived in the foyer of the Dark Lord's house, Bellatrix could see Rodolphus waiting to go into the meeting room just ahead of her. She headed towards him, tapping him on the shoulder. He greeted her with a scowl, and Bellatrix was acutely aware of how much he hated her being there. He didn't have time to speak, as the doors to the meeting room were thrown open in a rather angry fashion.

Bellatrix gulped. Something had pissed the Dark Lord off.

They filed into the room, each person kneeling to him and kissing his robes. Bellatrix followed her husband, not daring to look into the face of the handsome Dark Lord. She was surprised, as she withdrew from him, when he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look into his eyes. She swallowed deeply, feeling breathless when she looked into his deep red gaze. She didn't resist him when she felt him diving into her mind, and it didn't particularly hurt her now either. He was watching the conversation she'd just had with Andromeda and Narcissa earlier that night.

She saw his lips lift into a half smile for a moment, and she was suddenly aware he'd gone further back and was watching her practise a curtsey for him whilst looking into the mirror that morning, dressed only in her underwear. Feeling her cheeks burning, Bellatrix withdrew as he let go of her, stepping away into her place in the half circle and bowing her head.

"I am displeased," Voldemort announced, when everyone had arrived.

Bellatrix jumped as he spoke, looking up at him and wondering if he was annoyed with her. She hastily looked back down when she could see the anger in his red eyes.

"You, my inner circle, my most trusted, have disappointed me. I have been promised new recruits by each of you, and so far, only one of you has delivered."

Really hoping he wasn't going to draw attention to it, Bellatrix knew he was talking about her. She'd introduced her cousin Regulus to him, and he had received the mark last week. An unspeakable pain suddenly wracked her body, and she realised she had fallen to the floor. Feeling confused, Bellatrix looked around her and noticed that everyone else in the room was under the curse too. She could see, through the haze of the pain, the Dark Lord walking around the circle. The pain stopped, and Bellatrix lay on the ground, panting.

"Where is the respect for your Lord this evening?" the Dark Lord asked silkily, and hastily everyone in the room scrambled to get on their knees. Bellatrix looked around her and noticed Lucius was bent over, his hair covering his face.

"Please forgive me, my Lord," Nott said loudly after a moment, and Bellatrix smirked as he was put under the curse once more. She suddenly realised that the Dark Lord's gaze was on her, and very slowly she looked up at him through her eyelashes, into his red eyes with a small smile – knowing she'd been caught. He shook his head at her very slightly, looking away, and Bellatrix knew at that moment she could probably get away with most things if she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes enough. Being pretty had its uses.

Voldemort released the curse from Nott, and Bellatrix was pleased he'd stopped screaming. It wasn't helping her headache. "You have worn my mark for long enough to understand I do not give my forgiveness lightly, nor do I forget, Nott," he responded sharply. "Each of you can come and see me in the next week, privately, to either bring me someone worthy or to explain yourself to me."

He turned around, sitting back down on his throne and staring around the room.

"We are not safe, my friends. Even now, this very night, I have discovered another blood traitor – This time a member of the Black family." He looked over to Bellatrix, who didn't dare to look back up at him. "Which reminds me." He paused, and Bellatrix began to feel nervous enough to look up at him again. "Lestrange the younger," he said, after a moment.

Rabastan crawled forwards, kneeling before the Dark Lord. "My Lord."

"I have yet to congratulate you on your wedding, Rabastan. This is most remiss of me. You have been _happily_ married for... well over two years, is it now?"

Bellatrix wished she could see Rabastan's face. She loved that the Dark Lord could sit on a piece of information for that long before using it at exactly the right moment.

"Yes, my Lord," Rabastan replied, very hesitantly, knowing he was in trouble.

"It is my understanding that I require those in my inner circle to ask my permission before they marry," he continued pleasantly, and Bellatrix knew he had that charming smile on his face. "Is this also your understanding, Rabastan?"

Bellatrix heard his gulp from her place behind him, and she really didn't know how she wasn't laughing.

"It is, my Lord," Rabastan agreed, his voice nervous.

"And yet, you did not think about that at the time." Voldemort stood back up, approaching Rabastan. "When you married a half blood." The Dark Lord laughed slightly. "Does your muggle father-in-law know the truth about who you are?"

Biting her lip, Bellatrix forced her gaze down. She knew she was going to burst out laughing if she didn't.

"My Lord, it was a mistake-"

"I know it was," Voldemort cut in, his tone dangerously friendly. "And why have you not yet rectified your mistake?" he continued.

Rabastan shook his head, apparently unable to put it into words.

"Let me share your thoughts with the group," Voldemort said, and Bellatrix could hear his smile. "Lestrange would have to kill her to solve his problem. But he is unable to do so; even he is not monstrous enough to kill his own wife." There was silence in the room, apart from the Dark Lord chuckling to himself. "Rodolphus, perhaps you could advise your brother on his best course of action?"

Rodolphus slid himself forwards slightly. "He should kill her," he said, his voice quiet. "And her entire family."

Voldemort chuckled again. "And Madam Lestrange, do you have any sisterly advice?"

Bellatrix looked up at him before crawling forwards. "I would suggest whatever you advise, my Lord," she said softly. "We must all be guided by you; your knowledge and experience are paramount." She looked up again, seeing him smile at her. As she withdrew, she looked back at her knees, smiling to herself. She was definitely his favourite.

"You have not bred with her, Lestrange," Voldemort said, amusement clear in his tone. "Why is this?"

Rabastan shook his head, still lost for words. "I can't," he choked, his voice slightly strangled.

"You can't?" the Dark Lord asked and Bellatrix could hear the smile in the voice. "Are you telling me that you are incapable of fucking your own wife?"

"My Lord, please…" Rabastan said quietly, still not looking up.

Voldemort laughed loudly, and there were a couple of other people sniggering as well. Bellatrix was desperate to laugh, but she could see that Rodolphus wasn't and she didn't want to irritate him. It did explain a few things about Rabastan and his marriage though.

"Tell your colleagues why," Voldemort said, his voice firmer now. "This is your punishment, Rabastan. You have disobeyed me and you must atone."

"She disgusts me," Rabastan said, loudly, his voice shaking. Bellatrix didn't think he had much control over his tone at that moment. "She is unclean…"

Voldemort laughed again, louder this time. Then he raised his wand and a spell hit Rabastan – Bellatrix knew it was the cruciatus curse from the way he was screaming and writhing. She smirked, watching in interest.

For a moment, she glanced up and caught the Dark Lord's gaze. Merlin, he was gorgeous. She smiled slightly, unable to tear her eyes from him. If it was down to her, she would stand up right there and then and grab him by the hair and kiss him so hard her lips bruised. His smile changed to a smirk – he knew what she was thinking.

Shaking her head, Bellatrix tore her gaze away, looking at Rabastan. Voldemort ended the curse, and her brother-in-law slumped over, panting heavily.

Then he lifted his wand again, and Bellatrix suddenly realised that everyone around her was screaming. She looked back up at Voldemort in surprise, catching his gaze once more. He stepped towards her, bending down so he was at eye level with her. "You never displease me," he murmured, a hand on the back of her head. "If you want to leave him… Do it now. Come with me now." He extended his hand to her.

Bellatrix looked down at it, and then back to his face before shaking her head. "I can't, my Lord," she whispered.

Voldemort withdrew his hand, nodding. "Very well." He shot her a wink, before he raised his wand to stop the spell and then left the room. Bellatrix slumped over so that Rodolphus wouldn't know she hadn't been tortured.

Rodolphus was by her side. "Are you alright?" he murmured, taking hold of each of her arms. "Are you hurt?"

Bellatrix swallowed. It was lovely when he was kind, but it was so rare she still didn't think it made their marriage worthwhile. "I'm fine," she murmured back. "What about Rabastan?"

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "It's his own fault," he said with a scowl. "I've no sympathy, he got off lightly there."

Bellatrix smiled, letting him help her to her feet. "Thanks," she murmured.

"How was your family dinner?" he asked, but Bellatrix knew he was just keen to hear about what the Dark Lord had mentioned.

"Oh, it was nice to see Narcissa." She paused, looking around her. "There's something else, can we talk about it at home?"

"Of course," Rodolphus replied, sliding his arm around her. He pressed a kiss against her cheek as he disapparated them.

Bellatrix wasn't so convinced he was going to take the news about Andromeda well.

x-x

Bellatrix was feeling excited about the day ahead of her as she ate a late breakfast that morning, on the day of the Malfoy wedding. Rodolphus was nowhere to be seen, however that wasn't a shock to her. She didn't mind. She was too disgusted with him to even care.

Eager to go and see Narcissa, she jumped straight into the shower and got herself ready for the wedding. As she zipped herself into her dress, a long, simple silk floor length silver gown, she smiled to herself. Unless things had changed, the Dark Lord would be there today. He would certainly like this Slytherin themed outfit, although he might not be so fond of the fact she'd covered her mark up.

Slipping her feet into a matching set of shoes and adding a dark emerald choker around her neck, Bellatrix apparated over to the Malfoy manor. She was greeted at the door, surprisingly, by Lucius. She was disappointed to see that he didn't look particularly nervous – she had never seen it before and she suspected that if he didn't look worried on his wedding day, he never was going to.

"No husband with you?" he asked, smirking slightly.

Bellatrix scowled slightly, knowing he only asked because he knew it wound her up. "Obviously not," she snapped.

"Never mind," Lucius responded. "He doesn't add much worth to a conversation."

With a frown, Bellatrix looked up at him. He looked back, one eyebrow raised coolly, and for a moment she wondered how much he knew about her marriage. "I assume they are here?"

Lucius nodded, showing her inside the house. "Upstairs, round to the left." He paused. "Your mother is very..." He stopped, apparently unable to find the word.

Bellatrix laughed. "Yes, you don't need to fill in the gap. I know exactly what she us." She sighed, nodding briefly to Lucius before heading up the stairs. "A fucking bitch," she murmured under her breath. As she reached the top, she turned and headed into the room which sounded quite busy to her.

"Bellatrix!" She heard Narcissa call. Smiling, Bellatrix looked over at her beautiful younger sister. Narcissa looked blissfully happy, sitting down in a lovely white dressing gown with her golden hair piled on the top of her head. She felt a twinge of jealousy – Bellatrix would do anything to be that carefree again.

She approached, pressing a kiss on her cheek. "You look gorgeous," she replied. "I'm afraid Rodolphus had to send his apologies."

Narcissa looked up at Bellatrix, looking concerned. "Is he well?"

"Yes, nothing to worry about," Bellatrix responded.

She turned to greet Posey, who was a bridesmaid. "You mother asked that you go and find her when you arrive," Posey said softly. "I think she's in the room next door."

Bellatrix nodded. "She's so bloody desperate to keep me out of this wedding," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Talk later, Posey."

Feeling irritated already, Bellatrix headed into the next room. Druella was there, surrounded by various flowers and presents.

"Bellatrix," Druella said, her voice cool. "Where is Rodolphus?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "He didn't want to come."

Druella looked interested at that. "Having marriage difficulties?" she asked.

"You could say that," Bellatrix replied, scowling again. "He does nothing but drink and smoke, and if I'm really lucky he smacks me across the face."

Druella merely shrugged. "Women before you have suffered worse."

"You knew what he was like before you introduced us, didn't you?" Bellatrix asked accusingly.

"I'd heard rumours." Druella smiled slightly at her, and Bellatrix could feel her magic tingling angrily in her blood. "I need someone to look after the Dark Lord today."

"And you wanted that someone to be Rodolphus?"

Druella nodded. "I'm sure there is someone else here that is acquainted with him."

Bellatrix scowled. "I will accompany him, Mother. I know him."

Druella glanced down to Bellatrix's forearm for a moment, her expression changing to a slightly confused one now. "You..."

"Yep," Bellatrix responded, feeling smug now. "First woman with the mark."

"Very well," Druella replied, her expression returning to neutral once more. "He can sit in Rodolphus's place for lunch. We are going to say he is a cousin of yours."

"Fine," Bellatrix replied, feeling slightly exhausted already.

"He should be waiting downstairs now, see if you can find him. Do try and keep him happy."

Bellatrix left the room feeling irritated, although as she made it further down the stairs she began to realise that this meant she was going to spend the entire day with him. That made her smile. She headed into the parlour and stopped as soon as she caught sight of him. She smiled – even from behind he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

He turned, his expression definitely pleased as he saw her. "Madam Lestrange," he said, a smirk on his lips.

Bellatrix closed the door behind her, stepping towards him. "My Lord," she replied, the moment feeling surreal. She approached him, stopping closer to him than she would normally. She slowly bent down on one knee, pressing her lips against his robes.

"You know better than to greet me as such in public," Voldemort said, but his voice was amused.

"I'm afraid I am quite unable to help myself," she replied, smiling up at him as she rose to her feet. She could see his eyes were spelled back to their original pale blue colour.

"I know the feeling," he responded, reaching out to run his fingers along the emeralds on her necklace. "This suits you."

Bellatrix's smile widened – it was nice to be able to go out in an outfit she had chosen for herself. "I've been put in charge of you."

Voldemort raised his eyebrow slightly. "Really?" he asked, his voice interested. "For the entire day and night?"

She could hear the implication in his voice. She smirked. "It appears that way," she replied. "My mother said I must do whatever I can to please you."

Voldemort laughed slightly. "I am sure you will please me greatly." He took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently – his eyes not leaving hers once. Bellatrix felt a shudder jolt through her. "You always do."

"I hope so," she responded, slightly breathless.

"I must take this opportunity to tell you how beautiful you look," he said, still holding her hand lightly. "The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Silver becomes you."

Bellatrix smiled, not daring to respond to that. She hoped it wouldn't be too obvious that she'd chosen the dress with him in mind. "Would you like to sit down?"

Voldemort smiled back, and all Bellatrix could see for a moment was his perfect teeth. "You are in charge of me today, Madam Lestrange," he said quietly.

Looking into his spelled blue eyes, Bellatrix nodded. "For one day only, Master," she whispered back. He smiled, moving closer to her. Bellatrix could feel her face tilting up towards his, their chemistry was practically sizzling in the air. As he closed the gap, Bellatrix forced herself not to lean in and kiss him on the lips. He pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"If only you were mine," he murmured. "You could take charge of me more often." His eyes drifted down to her breasts and back up to her face, a smirk present on his lips.

Bellatrix laughed, putting her arm through his. "Stop it," she ordered, leading them from the parlour. "You haven't even asked where Rodolphus is."

It was Voldemort's turn to laugh. "He had no intention of coming, Bella. He was practically begging me to give him something important to do today." Knowing he wouldn't lie to her, Bellatrix nodded. She felt relieved in one way, but also angry that her husband felt no need to support her in any way. "But, let's not complain. You're a different person when he is nearby."

Bellatrix looked up at him, seeing his usual smirk replaced by a look of concern directed towards her. "I'm fine," she replied automatically.

Voldemort sighed. "If you say so," he muttered, as they entered the ball room where the ceremony was to be held. It did look very beautiful; thousands of white roses adorned the hundreds of chairs set out for the guests. Lucius was standing at the front of the room with his father and Evan, who was going to be the best man.

"Hello," Bellatrix called as they approached. "I just wanted to introduce my cousin to you all." She looked up at him, grinning.

The three men smirked, understanding instantly. "Marvolo Black," Voldemort said, his eyes lingering on Abraxas for a longer moment that the others. Abraxas looked slightly nervous, but nodded back.

"I'm going to look after him all day," Bellatrix continued, smiling.

"And night," Voldemort added. Bellatrix could see Evan trying not to laugh.

"You'll be very well looked after," Evan said, grinning.

"How are you, Lucius?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"Good, thank you, my Lord," Lucius replied in a low tone, bowing his head slightly. He still didn't look nervous at all. "And how fares my bride?" he asked Bellatrix.

"Narcissa is fine," Bellatrix replied. "She looks beautiful." She paused. "A perfect Malfoy bride I should think."

"Of course," Lucius responded.

"Abraxas," Voldemort said quietly. "Would you show Bellatrix and I the garden briefly?"

Abraxas nodded, his cool demeanour untouched. Voldemort took her arm again, smiling at her and following Abraxas from the ballroom, just outside into the rose garden. At this time of year, it was a beautiful scented heaven of colourful roses.

When they were safely away from the French doors, Voldemort spoke. "I think it is time Lucius took over from you at the Ministry," he said quietly, letting go of Bellatrix.

"My Lord?" Abraxas asked quietly, although he didn't sound very happy.

"When he returns from his honeymoon, you will begin to transfer everything to him." Voldemort stepped closer to Abraxas. "You're not what you once were. I need someone with youth and an understanding of my aims."

"I understand your aims," Abraxas said, his voice cool. "I have known you the longest…"

Voldemort shook his head. "This fact troubles me, Abraxas. You know too much."

"I would never…"

Bellatrix was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. It was very flattering that the Dark Lord trusted her enough for her to witness this conversation, but Abraxas Malfoy was a patriarch of their society.

"I am sure," Voldemort said, cutting him off. "I would ask you not to fight me on this one, Abraxas. It will happen, one way or another."

Bellatrix could hear a note of danger in the Dark Lord's warm voice, and she understood that it was a threat.

Abraxas nodded coldly, his face blank. "Very well. I shall begin proceedings upon my son's return."

"I am pleased to hear it," Voldemort said, his tone still warm. "We do not wish to keep you from this important day, please go ahead and continue your business." He smiled, and once more Bellatrix could only see his perfect teeth.

With a small bow, Abraxas headed back inside. Bellatrix wondered how angry he really was.

"It's bubbling up," Voldemort said softly in her ear. Bellatrix turned to look at him, smiling as she realised he was looking into her mind. She laughed.

"Poor Abraxas," she murmured.

"Poor me," he corrected her. "The Malfoy's are inherently untrustworthy. I have to keep both of them close."

Bellatrix nodded, smiling as he extended his arm to her. Feeling her stomach flipping in excitement, she took it and he led her further down the garden. "Does your no questions rule stand today?" she asked after a moment.

"You can ask," he responded lightly after a moment.

Taking that as a go ahead to ask, even if there was no reply, Bellatrix grinned up at him. "How do you know Abraxas?"

There was a pause. Bellatrix wondered if she'd irritated him already. Then he spoke. "I went to Hogwarts with him."

Bellatrix was surprised. She had no idea he was around the same age as Abraxas. "Were you in Slytherin?"

Voldemort chuckled at that. "What a foolish question, Bellatrix."

Laughing, Bellatrix nodded. "I know, I know," she responded.

"I am the heir of Salazar," he added after a moment.

Bellatrix looked up at him in surprise again. "You are?" she asked. He nodded. "Can you speak parstletongue?"

With a smirk, he nodded. Bellatrix suddenly realised they'd stopped walking. "The name… Marvolo… Why did you choose it?"

Voldemort shook his head. "Let's just say it's a name from my family," he said softly, although his voice was firm. "Enough, Bella." Bellatrix nodded, looking down at her feet. "It's alright," he murmured, reaching out and stroking the top of her head gently.

"You are a cause of my curiosity, my Lord," she said quietly, looking back up at him. His face was soft, concentrating on her.

"I know," he replied. "But you are not mine. I know you would sooner kill yourself than betray me, and I would tell you everything." He pressed a kiss against her forehead. "But I cannot."

Bellatrix nodded. "You are… remarkable, in every way."

His face split into a smile. "As are you, Bella." He slid an arm around her waist, leading her back towards the house. "Is he feeding you? You feel tiny."

"Yes, mother," she responded, rolling her eyes.

He squeezed her to him. "Cheeky," he said, but she could hear amusement in his tone.

"I'm not always hungry." She glanced up at him. "My appetite is ruined these days."

"Why?" he asked as they got closer. He stopped walking, letting go of her so they were not seen.

"I think I'm in love," she said, looking up at his face. She wasn't quite sure where that had come from, but his eyebrows raised in surprise, and he was about to speak when her mother appeared.

"Will you come and sit down?" she asked, her tone polite for once. Bellatrix nodded, following her inside, the Dark Lord just behind.

There were a few people in the room, Lucius and Evan waiting at the front. Bellatrix smiled across at her cousin, noticing his wink in her direction. Druella beckoned on some seats on the far end of the front row, and Bellatrix stepped forward and took her seat.

Voldemort sat down next to her.

"Reckon Malfoy is nervous?" she asked lightly.

Voldemort chuckled. "I know he is," he replied softly.

"I didn't know Malfoy's had the capacity."

"They do on special occasions." He smiled. "Or when around me."

"Even Lucius?"

"Not always." He looked towards the blond. "But sometimes I have to remind him of his place, and put him back into it."

Bellatrix laughed softly. "Can you invite me next time you do that?" He looked back to her with a grin, but didn't reply. "When do I get put back in my place?"

He shook his head. "You have no motive other than my aims succeeding." He tilted his head to one side. "Well. Mostly. But your other motives do not contradict the former."

"Other motives?" she asked, although she was fairly confident she knew what he was referring to.

Voldemort shot her a glare. "Don't play the fool, Bella."

Bellatrix smirked. "Alright, you've got me." She looked around her, seeing the room filling up with some familiar faces. She looked back to him. "Rodolphus's motives?"

Voldemort nodded. "Almost the same as yours, but with more violence."

"That makes sense," she said softly. "He lives for you too."

"Not in the same way." He smirked. "Not that I mind, of course."

Bellatrix laughed softly. There was one question that was burning her, she decided that this was the moment to ask. "Will you tell me your age?" she asked in a low voice. "I won't believe you."

Voldemort shook his head, but he was smiling. "I am nearing fifty," he said very quietly. "Now you may compliment me."

"How do you look so young?" Bellatrix asked, smiling back. "You don't look a day over thirty."

He smirked. "If I told you, you'd be sick."

Bellatrix laughed. "Alright, I won't."

Abraxas appeared and sat down next to them, followed by Druella. "Narcissa is ready," she said coolly. Bellatrix looked up and noticed the ministry official was now talking to Lucius.

"How is she?" Bellatrix asked, wishing she was there with her.

Druella shrugged, not bothering to reply. Bellatrix scowled.

Voldemort leant closer to her. "A most unbecoming expression, Bella," he murmured.

Bellatrix looked back, trying not to roll her eyes again. "I have a most unbecoming mother," she responded. "One good thing about my marriage – probably the only good thing – I've escaped her."

"You wouldn't have met me unless you'd got married."

"I would have come and found you myself," Bellatrix said, smirking. "I don't need an introduction by a husband for anything."

Voldemort laughed. "No, indeed."

The music around them got louder, and the ministry official asked everyone to stand. Andromeda and Posey entered first, Posey was smiling but Andromeda looked like she would rather be anywhere else. Then Narcissa came, attached to Cygnus's arm. She did look lovely, calm and collected and smiling gently towards Lucius. Bellatrix was pleased that she was happy, and she knew that Lucius would treat her well.

As the ceremony progressed, Bellatrix remembered how she'd felt during her own wedding. She'd been very uncertain, wishing she hadn't rushed into things with Rodolphus. But she'd also been hopeful. Now, two years on, she realised she had been very naïve back then. She tilted her head, looking at the Dark Lord for a moment. He moved his gaze to hers, smiling slightly. Her wedding anniversary was also the anniversary of meeting him.

Bellatrix looked back to Narcissa and Lucius, trying not to smile too much. She was glad she had met him. She would just have an empty, hollow life of nothingness without him. She would have gone mad by now.

Lucius was kissing Narcissa, and the ceremony was over. Bellatrix looked over at the Dark Lord, smiling as she saw he was staring intently at her. "Imagine us doing that," he murmured, a small smile on his lips.

Bellatrix shook her head, looking away from him and watching as the newly married Malfoy couple left the room. "I had no idea you have such a creative mind," she responded. She heard him chuckle in reply, and she turned back to face him with a grin.

"It doesn't have to be imaginary."

"It certainly does," Bellatrix replied, laughing slightly, following the crowd out of the room.

"Do you ever wish it doesn't, though?" he whispered into her ear from slightly behind her.

Bellatrix smirked to herself, knowing what he wanted to hear. She didn't reply straight away, but as they headed out of the room and into the entrance hall, where champagne was being served, she helped herself before turning to face him. He took a long sip of his drink, not looking away from her as he did. "What would be the point in wishing?" she asked him.

"No point at all," he replied. "But wishing isn't always a conscious choice."

"You appear to be asking if I fantasise about you," Bellatrix replied, grinning at him and finishing her champagne.

Voldemort glanced around him before grabbing her by the hand and dragging her into the parlour. He closed the door behind him, flicking his wand at it to lock it. When he turned back to look at her, Bellatrix could see his eyes were bright red. "I am asking exactly that," he said, approaching her.

"Isn't it terribly inappropriate for me to answer such a question?" Bellatrix asked, feeling slightly nervous. The red eyes added something slightly menacing to his look.

"Is it?" he asked, looking down at her. "When I know the answer already?"

Bellatrix laughed, looking up at him and wishing she could just kiss him. "Then why are you asking me, _Marvolo_?" she retorted, knowing she was pushing her luck.

She found herself slammed roughly against the wall, although she noted that it didn't hurt and she was aware he must have cast some sort of cushioning spell. Voldemort was close, pushing her shoulders into the cold wall. She could only see his eyes glittering like rubies. "That, as you know well, is a name for use in public for today only, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix was suddenly very aware that her increased breathing and position against the wall meant her breasts were very high in her dress, and that she was giving him a glimpse of something he probably had been thinking about for a while. She looked into his eyes, nodding.

"However..." His eyes had strayed downwards. "My most loyal follower may be able to get away with more than she should..." Voldemort's eyes snapped back up to hers. "In certain situations..."

Bellatrix laughed softly, reaching up and taking his hand. "My Lord," she murmured, keeping his gaze. "You are my only fantasy, as you know."

He released his hold on her, smiling slightly. "I like to hear it, sometimes," Voldemort replied softly. "I know a lot of things about people in secret, but I do like to hear certain things."

"Confessions of disloyalty?"

"My favourite thing to prize out of someone," he replied, smirking a little.

"I'd like to help you with that," Bellatrix responded eagerly. "I have ambition..."

"We should not talk of such matters today," Voldemort said, shaking his head. He smiled down at her. "But we shall talk about this soon." He took a step back, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I promise."

Bellatrix smiled, watching as he unlocked the door with a flick of his wand. With a further flick, his eyes turned back to blue.

"If you were anyone else, I would have taken what I wanted by now," he said conversationally, smirking a little. "Locked in a room with you looking like that..." He shook his head, watching as Bellatrix straightened herself out. "You have considerable influence over me."

"I should hope not," Bellatrix responded with a frown.

Voldemort smiled. "And this is why I tell you such things," he said, looping an arm around her waist. "You want to succeed alongside me, don't you? No thought of overtaking or overthrowing." He turned her to face him. "Even though you could."

Smiling, Bellatrix looked up at him. "Why would I want to do either of those things? You're too gorgeous to waste."

Chuckling, Voldemort let go of her and headed towards the door. "Merlin," she heard him mutter under his breath. She stepped out of the room behind him, smiling as she saw Narcissa nearby. She approached her sister, hugging her tightly.

"Congratulations," she said, pleased to see Narcissa smiling. "That's the worst bit over with now."

"It's been a strange day," Narcissa replied, sipping her champagne. One of their distant relatives approached, and Bellatrix hastily moved out of the way. She wasn't keen on the idea of people asking her where Rodolphus was.

She could see Lucius talking to the Dark Lord, and with a sigh she approached him. "Congratulations... Brother..." she said, the expression of disgust on her face saying it all.

Lucius sneered at her. "Thank you, _dear_ sister," he responded, his voice cold.

Voldemort laughed quietly, stepping back from them slightly. "Don't make friends too quickly, now," he said sarcastically. Bellatrix shot him a glare, to which he merely laughed at. "Ooh, very threatening there, Madam Lestrange," he continued, still laughing.

Bellatrix jumped as a hand appeared on her shoulder. She looked around, noticing it was Evan. "Looking alright today, Black," he said, grinning broadly.

She rolled her eyes. "You've got no idea how much it winds Rodolphus up when you call me that."

Evan smirking. "Yeh, I do," he said cheerfully. "Anyway, he's not here right now so I could call him a twat if I wanted, and he'd never know."

Bellatrix looked back to Voldemort, seeing him still laughing. She shook her head regretfully. "He'll know when I tell him," she retorted.

Looking hurt, Evan shook his head. "As if you'd get your favourite cousin into trouble like that!"

"Favourite is highly debatable," Bellatrix replied with a smirk, as dinner was called. "Sometimes I prefer Sirius to you."

Evan gasped. "Take that back!"

"No," Bellatrix replied, turning away from him and following the Dark Lord into the dining room.

"Who is Sirius?" he asked quietly, tilting his head down.

"A younger cousin of mine, in Gryffindor. He'll be disowned before he comes of age," Bellatrix replied softly. "Him and my sister." She scowled slightly, thinking about Andromeda's _boyfriend_. She hoped he wasn't going to make an appearance.

"Yes, I will _look_ into that later," Voldemort replied, frowning slightly.

"Oh... You don't need to," Bellatrix said, as they found their seats at the central, large round table.

"I don't, no," he responded, looking into her eyes. "But I will. For you."

Bellatrix felt her stomach flip. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. It was small, but sincere. As the newly married Malfoy's entered the room, she wondered how she was going to keep her hands off him throughout this dinner – and for the rest of eternity. She wasn't sure if it was possible.

x-x


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Violence/rape in first section this chapter.**

The morning after the wedding, Bellatrix found herself with a splitting headache. After a large gulp of a hangover potion and a pot of coffee, she was feeling slightly better. She was finishing her breakfast of croissants and jam when one of their house elves informed her Rodolphus wanted her to go to his study.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. It wasn't like he did anything other than drink and smoke in the study, apart from occasionally check his accounts. Not that he needed to. Bellatrix had seen his vaults.

Still, she knew it would be easier if she just went and agreed with whatever he had to say. As she trekked up the stairs, a feeling of anxiety pooled in her stomach. He hadn't been in bed when she'd returned last night, very late, so she didn't think he was complaining about that.

She forced a smile to her face as she entered the room, seeing him, predictably, cigarette in hand. "Hello, Roddy," she said, trying to make her voice cheerful. She crossed the room, pressing a kiss against his cheek as she greeted him.

His expression was cold. "Did you have a good time yesterday?" he asked, frowning at her.

Bellatrix faltered slightly. "I did, yes," she responded, forcing the smile back. "Narcissa had a lovely day." She headed for the seat on the other side of his desk, pulling it out about to sit on it.

"I haven't given you permission to sit," Rodolphus snapped, flicking his wand so that the chair moved back beneath the desk.

Gulping, Bellatrix looked up at him. "No, I'm sorry," she said, feeling it was easier just to apologise.

Rodolphus drummed his fingers on the desk, scowling at her. "I have heard reports from some of the fellows that were there, yesterday. They tell me you spent the entire day with the Dark Lord, even dancing with him later on."

Bellatrix's mouth opened wide, about to retort in shock, before thinking the better of it. She shut her mouth, looking down at the floor.

"It is disappointing that I cannot trust you to behave yourself around him."

"Rodolphus, please-" Bellatrix said softly, looking up at him. "My mother insisted that I stay with him."

"Did she insist you dance with him?" he snapped back.

Bellatrix shook her head. "He asked, I thought it rude to refuse..."

Rodolphus stood up, moving around the desk to her. His height and size scared her, and she felt herself shrinking back. "But you didn't consider it improper to dance with another man in my absence?"

"I'm sorry, Roddy," she murmured, really hoping he wasn't going to get angrier with her.

He chuckled. It was a deeply menacing sound and Bellatrix felt her hands shaking at it. "You're not sorry yet," he replied, closing the gap between them with one step. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back sharply to look into his face. She was surprised when she realised she didn't see a handsome man there anymore, just a terrifying monster who she had married by mistake. His face was a cross between anger and sadistic amusement at her discomfort. As he pulled her closer, she could feel his erection pressing into her and she wished she could escape.

"Roddy, please," she said softly, looking into his dark eyes. She couldn't see an ounce of love or pity in them and that frightened her.

"I am going to punish you, Bellatrix," he said, his voice cold and a smirk on his face. "I have not punished you thus far into our marriage because I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt before I damaged you. I can see you have been distracted by the Dark Lord, and I will seek to rectify that." He turned her around, pushing her upper body across the desk. His hand rested on the back of her neck, stopping her from getting back up. "You have made me hit you in anger. I have regretted both incidences because they reflect a lack of control on my side. Punishments of a disobedient wife should be premeditated considered events."

Bellatrix shut her eyes as he spoke, feeling terrified. She had no idea what he was going to do to her. She definitely preferred bruises on her face at that moment. She jumped and squeaked slightly as he grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms out in front of her. He carefully positioned each hand by the far edge of the table, tapping them with his wand. Bellatrix was suddenly aware she was unable to move them.

She could hear him rummaging in a drawer, and then his hand was back in her hair, wrenching her head upwards. She had no choice but to look at him, and it took her a while to realise what he was holding. It was a huge ball gag. He chuckled at her expression. "Open wide," he said cheerfully, forcing his fingers into her mouth to open her jaw. Roughly, he shoved the gag into her mouth, just behind her teeth. He pulled the buckles behind her head, closing them tightly. "I love the sound of a scream through a gag," he said, looking down at her face again. "Of course, I love how helpless it's going to make you feel, Bellatrix." He was smiling spitefully.

Then he moved away. Bellatrix could hear him behind her after another moment, and she felt herself tense in reflex. Something cold and metallic was pressed against her cheek, and she was petrified as she realised it was a very sharp knife. He dragged the flat edge against her cheek, pulling it back towards him.

"I'm going to cut your clothes off." She could hear the amusement in his voice. "Try not to move too much."

Feeling absolute terror, Bellatrix tried to relax to stop herself from shaking as he sliced at the straps of her dress. When he was done, he roughly pulled the top part of her dress down to her stomach. Then she felt him undo her bra, pulling it forwards and cutting the straps of that too. He pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. He set the knife down next to her, and Bellatrix was relieved. She jumped as his hands slid underneath her, toying with her breasts for a moment before moving back.

She felt one hand on the inside of each of her thighs, dragging her legs wide apart. Then with a further tap of his wand to each, she found again she was unable to move them. Finally, he pulled her skirt up around her waist.

"You're going to be sorry for disappointing and embarrassing me very soon," he said, and she could hear his footsteps walking around the desk. She felt him leaning over her and heard the clink of metal against wood. She knew he'd picked the knife back up. As he walked back around the desk, Bellatrix was confident she knew his next move.

One hand slid her panties down a bit, gripping them in the middle and pulling them upwards. Then he slid the knife against the material, ripping them forcefully from her body. She cried out, but through the gag it was a pathetic sound. He laughed, audibly amused. One hand slid down between her legs and then he was laughing again. "Why am I not surprised that this is arousing you?" He grabbed her hair, pulling her head violently backwards. "Fucking slut." He let go of her. "Don't think that's going to escape you your punishment."

Bellatrix hated her body at that moment. It was truly betraying her; she felt absolutely nothing but revulsion for him. Her thoughts stilled as she heard the tell-tale noise of a belt unbuckling and suddenly understood what her punishment was.

"When this is over," Rodolphus said quietly from behind her, and she could hear him unlooping the belt from his trousers, "I will remove your gag and you will thank me, Bellatrix." She jumped as he slapped the belt on the desk. "If you do not thank me, I will assume you have not learnt your lesson and will repeat the whole thing over until you do thank me."

With her eyes closed and her face scrunched, Bellatrix awaited the first blow. After what seemed like forever, it came. It hurt, so much, but she wasn't ready to scream yet. Not for him. It was what he wanted. Several more blows came, each more agonising than the other. He stopped for a moment, and she could hear him inhale sharply. "Fine," she heard him murmur. The next impact was really hard, and she let out a cry muffled by the gag. A further few came in quick succession, each hitting the same place on her buttocks. She could feel tears pouring down her face and suddenly she couldn't stop crying out each time he hit her.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he stopped. Bellatrix heard the belt getting dropped to the floor, and then she heard him unbutton his trousers. "No, please," she said through the gag – the only response was his laugh of amusement. He slammed himself into her without further ado. Bellatrix tensed, feeling more tears pouring down her face. He moved inside of her slowly for a bit, and Bellatrix wished that he wasn't causing her pleasure – but he was. He reached down and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. He rested himself over her, crushing her against the desk.

"You reckon this is all over?" he asked, pumping slowly in and out of her. "I am going to disappoint you. It's only going to get worse." She felt something digging into her side, cold and pointy, and she realised it was his wand. "Crucio," he said, his voice cold.

Bellatrix screamed loudly through the gag. The pain was unimaginable. He pulled back, pounding in and out of her as she convulsed under his spell, still screaming. "Please, please," she could hear herself saying through each scream, feeling him fucking her deeply. All previous arousal was gone and she was absolutely relieved it had.

After what seemed like forever, the spell stopped. She realised Rodolphus had stopped moving above her, and she hoped he was done. After a moment, he withdrew from her, stepping around the desk and ripping the gag from her mouth. "What do you say, bitch?" he asked, grabbing her hair and forcing her to look up at him.

"Thank you," Bellatrix said weakly, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"Thank you, what?"

Bellatrix's clouded brain couldn't quite work it out instantly. He slapped her hard across the face. "Thank you, Master," she replied after a moment, hoping she'd chosen the right word.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice rough. "Clean my dick."

Hating him, Bellatrix licked his soft penis, hoping he wasn't going to get hard again.

"Kneel in front of me," his next order came, and Bellatrix was able to move her hands and feet again. Slowly, shaking, she dropped to the floor, crawling towards him and dropping her head in submission. "Kiss my feet."

Wishing she could kill him, Bellatrix bent forwards and kissed each of his bare feet, slowly and considerately to ensure he didn't make her do it again.

"Now get the fuck out of my sight, Bellatrix, and remember this next time you are in public."

Scrambling to her feet, Bellatrix rushed to the door of the study, sobbing loudly as she did. She could hear him laughing as she left the room. Blinded by tears, she headed to the bathroom where she set the shower to its hottest possible setting and stepped in.

She wanted to clean him from her. She hated him, she hated him so much.

x-x

Life was miserable. She'd stayed in bed since the incident, frantically casting contraception charms on herself. She desperately didn't want to get pregnant.

Even the Dark Lord hadn't called, in a week. She missed him terribly, but knew she was in no state to go and see him.

Rodolphus came into the bedroom. He'd stayed away from her mostly, occasionally coming to bed to sleep. She was too disgusted to touch him, so when he came to sleep she tried her hardest to stay awake, not trusting him.

"I've just seen the Dark Lord," he said, his voice sounding very pleased. Bellatrix opened her eyes, sitting up to look at him. "He agrees that it is best you no longer go out on raids with us."

Bellatrix bit her lip to stop herself from instantly crying. "Why?"

Rodolphus simply smirked. "He appreciates that a husband knows what is best for his wife." With that, he stood up, heading towards the door. "Don't wait up for me tonight."

An overwhelming sensation of anger coursed over her. Why did these stupid men think that they had any right to dictate to her, and tell her what she could and couldn't do?

She sat up, getting out of bed. She felt dizzy for a moment, but brushed the feeling off as she pulled on the first set of robes she could find. She flicked her wand at her hair, hoping to tame it, before looking into the mirror. She looked awful.

She found she didn't care.

Fleetingly, as she disapparated, she wondered if going to see the Dark Lord was the best idea in this state.

She entered his office, without bothering to knock. He didn't look up from his work. It wasn't until she slammed her hands on his desk that he looked at her in utmost surprise.

"How could you do this to me?" she shouted. He continued to stare at her. "You have betrayed me! After everything I have done for you!" She whirled around, swiping an armful of papers from his desk.

"Bellatrix…" he said, his voice slightly irritated.

"No!" Bellatrix snarled back. "I thought that you, of all people in my life, were the one that believed in my abilities, regardless of my gender."

Voldemort shook his head. "It's not like that. I do not doubt you at all, out of all of my followers you are by far the most accomplished."

"Then why have you done this to me?" she shouted at him.

"I didn't have a choice, Bellatrix," he replied, his voice calm. He hadn't even moved so far. "Your husband came to me. Whether either of us like it or not, _he_ has a claim over you."

Bellatrix turned back to face him, feeling her eyes wet with tears. "You were meant to look after me," she said quietly, sniffing.

"I'm the Dark Lord, Bellatrix," he responded, his voice slightly cold. "You are not my priority."

She approached his desk once more, placing her palms flat against it, frowning for a moment. She realised that she was so much more frightened of her husband than she was of the Dark Lord.

"You've invested a lot of your time in me." She stared at him, wondering why she wasn't scared of him. "You trained me. You haven't trained anyone else."

He slowly stood up, and Bellatrix straightened, watching as he walked around the desk to come and face her. "If I had said no to him, what would have happened?"

"Bruises fade," she snapped back.

"Don't be so ridiculous," he replied, his voice slightly louder and angrier again. "Do you really think that I would allow Rodolphus to dictate to me?"

"You have," Bellatrix responded flatly.

"Stopping you from going out and fighting means that he will be busier." He moved closer to her. "It means that I will make it so."

Bellatrix was a little bit speechless. She looked up at him, into his red eyes and could feel the tears approaching again. Did he really mean to say that he'd turned this to her advantage? "You…"

He smiled at her, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder. "I could do with your opinion and your intelligence, much more than I need your wand. He won't ever need to know you're here, or if he does find out then I have ordered you here."

Feeling emotion washing over her, Bellatrix found herself throwing her arms around him, tears falling down her face now. It wasn't until a few moments later that she realised what she had done, and was about to pull away and apologise until she felt his arms close around her.

They stood together for longer than was appropriate. Bellatrix knew that. She was sure that he did too. Flirting and laughing was one thing... Harmless. But this? It was different. Slowly, painfully for Bellatrix, they parted. She looked up at him, seeing him smiling slightly.

"My Lord," she mumbled, suddenly shy again.

"You are my most loyal, Bellatrix. Everything you do is for me." He smirked. "Rodolphus has done the opposite of what he hoped for, even if he doesn't know it."

"What did he hope for?" Bellatrix asked.

"He is jealous of our relationship. He hates to think of you and I even having any resemblance of a relationship…" He trailed off, looking down at her. "You know I am not this close to anyone else. Not even Lucius." He pressed a kiss against her forehead. "You are very special to me, Bella. I hope you never forget that."

Bellatrix could feel the tears prickling at her eyelids, although she was happier this time. "You are very special to me, too, my Lord," she replied quietly after a moment. She looked into his red eyes, and he stared right back, smiling too. An expression of concern flickered on his face for a moment, and she was aware he'd probably seen that awful memory of hers. She took a step back, averting her gaze. "I should leave you... I am sorry for disturbing you like I did..."

"It's fine," he murmured in response, watching her move away. "Come and have a drink with me later this week, when you can. We have lots to discuss."

Looking up at him, Bellatrix felt a burst of emotion wash over her. She crossed the room to him, dropping down on both knees and kissing his robes. "Thank you, my Lord, Master," she said softly, biting her lip to stop her tears from flowing. "I am so grateful for your faith in me." She turned away from him as she stood, eager to hide her tears from him. She quietly left the room, glancing up at him for a split second as she shut the door.

He hadn't moved, and was staring down at the spot she'd just been kneeling in.

She rested against the door when it was firmly shut, realising that she was always happiest when she was with him.

Bellatrix hadn't been in love before. She wasn't sure, but the fact she never wanted to be away from him made her think that perhaps she was falling. She knew she should stay away, she knew having a drink with him was an awful idea... But she was addicted.

x-x

Later in the week, Bellatrix found herself outside of the door to his private rooms. Rodolphus was out, unsurprisingly. Doubt was in the front of her mind. What if Voldemort didn't really want her there, and the invitation had not been meant? She really didn't think she could cope with being turned away, she was an emotional timebomb.

Andromeda had chosen this moment to elope with her mudblood boyfriend. Bellatrix had chosen not to get involved in the process to removing her from the family, knowing it would infuriate Rodolphus and also knowing that she'd been bursting into tears near enough three times a day since... She couldn't think about it.

With a sigh, she knocked on the door. There was a long silence, and Bellatrix was about to retreat when the door opened.

She thought her heart may have stopped for a moment as she saw him. He was wearing nothing but tight black trousers once again. She stepped back, sighing lightly. "Merlin, I've got to stop coming up here when you're..." She stopped talking, unable to bring herself to say the word.

He laughed softly, taking her by the wrist and leading her inside. "You must never stop coming here, Bella," he replied, letting go of her and heading into his bedroom. "You can relax for a bit," she heard him say.

"Yes, Master," she heard a female voice reply.

Feeling sick, Bellatrix frowned as he came back towards her – this time making no attempt to get dressed. "You've initiated another woman, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked him, trying to sound casual but only hearing the jealousy in her voice.

Voldemort shook his head, snorting a laugh, leading her to sit down. He sat next to her, much closer than she remembered him sitting next to her before. "No definitely not, it's just a sex game." He smiled, reaching forwards and brushing hair from her face. "She has hair just like yours, Bella. I couldn't resist her."

Bellatrix didn't know if she should take that as a compliment or not. "Why is she calling you that?"

"She's a very eager and willing sex slave who knows her place." Voldemort stood up, heading over to the drinks cabinet and pouring two glasses of red wine. He handed one to Bellatrix. "Like you do, I am sure." He took a sip, and Bellatrix did the same, frowning over that. "Except, I don't believe you would if we were together. I think you'd shout at me and tell me to shut up."

"Why would you say that?" she asked, smirking at him. It was sweet he thought about what it would be like if they were together.

"Because you think it more often than you'd care to admit."

Bellatrix laughed. "You are still a man, unfortunately." She sipped her wine, looking over the top of the glass at him. She'd seen plenty of shirtless men in her life, none of which managed to pull it off like he did.

"That's not denial."

"No," Bellatrix replied, staring into his red eyes.

"Humour me," Voldemort said, his voice soft. "When have you wanted to tell me to shut up the most?"

Bellatrix laughed softly. "I never said I have wanted to."

"How about when you wanted to tell me to fuck off the most?" He was drawing her closer to him, his lips inches from hers.

"Every time you get this close," Bellatrix murmured, her eyes now fixed on his lips.

"Then why don't you?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"It would be a lie," she responded, feeling breathless. She swallowed hard, snapping herself out of it and moving away, taking a gulp of wine.

"When is this dance we have begun going to end?" Voldemort asked her, after a moment.

"I expect when I punch you in the face for kissing me, and you kill me," Bellatrix replied, laughing now.

"I would take a punch in the face for a kiss from you," he said, chuckling.

"Any woman would die for a moment of your attention," Bellatrix said, shaking her head. "You only want me because I say no all the time."

"No, I don't," Voldemort replied insistently. "I want you because you are perfection."

"And then I give myself to you, what then?" Bellatrix asked, feeling curious.

Voldemort smirked at her. "As many orgasms as you can cope with."

Bellatrix laughed. "Shut up, _Marvolo_ ," she said, grinning at him.

He laughed back, shaking his head at her. "My Bella, as brave as the bravest Gryffindor."

Feeling her stomach lurch as he called her his, Bellatrix smiled, sipping her wine. Voldemort leant forward, removing the glass from her hand and setting it down. He turned back to look at her. "My Lord," Bellatrix mumbled, seeing how close her was.

"Kiss me, this one time," he said softly, his lips now millimetres from hers. "That's an order."

"Marvolo..." She found she couldn't help herself. She had no idea if that actually was his name, but the thrill was too exciting to resist.

His hand was in her hair, pulling her head backwards. "You're pushing your luck," he said, but she could see the smirk of amusement on his lips. He released his hold on her, allowing her to move closer to him.

"You've got another woman in the next room," Bellatrix pointed out.

Voldemort pulled back, looking into her face as if to check if she was serious or not.

"I'm willing to bet my entire fortune that she's naked," she continued, tilting her head to one side.

He shook his head. "If I get rid of her…"

"Definitely not what I meant," Bellatrix said, smirking back. She leant forwards and pressed a kiss on his cheek, knowing she should leave him to it. "Goodnight, Master," she murmured, standing up.

"Bella…" She turned to look at him. "I'll get rid of her."

"Why?" She watched as he stood up, passing her the abandoned glass of wine.

"Because I'd rather spend the night talking to you than fucking some bimbo who has the same hair as you."

"Can you put some clothes on while you're at it?" Bellatrix asked. He smirked, approaching her.

"Is it off putting?"

Bellatrix reached out and pressed her hands against his chiselled abdominal muscles. "It's disgusting," she replied, smirking right back at him. "You're an arrogant fuck."

Voldemort laughed, moving back from her. "Is that the best you've got?" He continued to laugh as he headed into his bedroom. "I've got to kick you out," she heard him say. There were some murmured words from the female. "Why? Because I said so is why." There was some more muffled speaking before she heard the floo fire into life. Sighing lightly, Bellatrix sat back down, wondering why on earth she was staying.

A minute or so later, he appeared, wearing a crisp white button-down shirt. As he got closer, Bellatrix could see that the top four buttons had been left undone.

"That's so much better," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"I know," he said, sitting back down next to her and picking up his own wine. He looked over at her. "You know, I was head boy at Hogwarts."

Bellatrix laughed. "I had no idea you were that way inclined."

He looked up at her in surprise, before his face relaxed into a smile and he shook his head at her. "I'm trying to point out that we would have slept in the same room as each other for a year," he said, shooting her a glare.

"Yes, very true," Bellatrix said, smiling at him. "Did you lose your virginity in that bed?"

Voldemort laughed again. "No," he said, grinning. "Why, did you?"

Bellatrix laughed. "Don't be stupid, I was a married woman in my last year."

"I know," he said, smirking. "Did your husband visit?"

"No," Bellatrix said, her smile dropping. "No, Dumbledore refused to allow him into the school because of his links to you." She looked down at her glass, remembering her first year of lonely marriage.

"Did you mind?"

Bellatrix looked up at him, seeing his expression serious. "I did… But now I don't."

"I bet you would have liked a visit from me." He was smirking again.

Laughing, Bellatrix shook her head. "You were scary back then."

"But not now?" he asked, one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Not now," Bellatrix responded, smiling at him. "Was that the right answer?"

Voldemort shrugged. "Honestly, with you… I'm not sure what the right answer is." He stood up, taking the bottle of wine and filling her glass.

"Will getting drunk help?"

"It depends in what way you mean," Voldemort replied with a smirk. "It will help in my quest to get you to spend the night with me, I imagine."

Bellatrix laughed again. "It's going to take more than some wine, I'm afraid."

"I know," Voldemort replied, looking sorrowful. "I can live in hope."

"Or you can live in a dream," Bellatrix replied, sitting back on the sofa, drinking her wine. "This is nice. It's nice to meet a fellow wine drinker."

"I spent a fair amount of time in France," he replied. "You can't help but learn about wine there."

Bellatrix nodded. "Why were you there?" She could see him visible pause to think, and she shook her head. "Sorry – no questions, I know."

Voldemort shook his head. "You can ask me anything, Bella," he said quietly, looking up at her. "And I will answer, if I can." He hesitated slightly. "I trust you."

Bellatrix smiled up at him. "Wow," she said, knowing he'd probably never said that to anyone before. "Thank you."

He nodded, smiling slightly at her. "I have done a lot of travelling. I thought it important to find out how people in other countries feel about the issues we have here. I also wanted to ensure I had accessed all of the magic I could."

Bellatrix nodded. "You'd been away just before my wedding as well as last year."

"Last time was different," Voldemort said, considering. "I performed some fairly... evasive... magic on myself and needed to be tucked away in secret."

"I heard some rumours that you have become immortal," she said, in a whisper.

Voldemort looked at her, before laughing slightly. "I discovered the secret of immortality at the age of sixteen," he said, smirking. "Yes, I have that knowledge, and I have applied it. A long time ago."

Bellatrix shook her head. "But you're so-" She stopped herself, before she could say it.

"So what?" he asked, his smirk widening.

"I'm not saying it!" she replied, rolling her eyes. "You're obviously hearing it a lot, every time I see you you're fucking another mindless harlot."

"True," Voldemort said, smirking again. "But I've only shared my immortality secret with one person, so maybe you're the only one with an opinion that counts."

"Or maybe," Bellatrix said, pausing to sip on her wine. "You're trying to manipulate me into saying something."

"I think..." He shifted closer to her. "That you think I am gorgeous."

"I was actually going to say that you're so old looking, I don't see how you could be immortal," Bellatrix replied, smiling sweetly at him. "But I stopped myself, because you're the Dark Lord and I don't want to piss you off."

Voldemort laughed. "Oh Bella, please don't try and lie to me. You know better."

Bellatrix sighed, finishing her wine. She reached for the bottle, emptying into her glass. "I'm assuming you've got more?" she asked, setting the bottle down.

"Only if you tell me the truth."

"Fine!" Bellatrix said in defeat, turning to face him. Her stomach flipped as she caught sight of his intense red gaze. "I think you're fucking gorgeous."

He smirked. "Thanks."

She shook her head, sighing lightly. "You know exactly what I think."

"Yes but I like to hear it, I've told you this before." He stood up, heading to a cupboard. Bellatrix could see it was filled wine racks. She smiled a little, desperate to drink them all with him. He came back over with a bottle, setting it down on the table while he fiddled with the opening. "Lucius mentioned what had happened with your sister to me."

Bellatrix sighed again. "Of course, he did," she muttered.

"It's probably for the best." He turned the corkscrew into the cork.

"Probably," Bellatrix replied, watching as he popped the cork from the bottle. "You know that there's a spell for that?"

Voldemort shook his head at her. "Some things are more satisfying to do by hand." He smiled, looking up at her with a wink. Then his face became serious again. "You know I will have to order they are found and..." He didn't say the word, but Bellatrix understood.

"I know," she replied, taking another gulp of her wine. "But it's fine, no more raids for me."

There was a silence in the room for a moment or so. Bellatrix finished the glass of wine in two gulps, putting it down on the table beside his. He silently poured her a glass, before filling his up too. "I am... aware..." Voldemort paused, apparently searching for the words. "That something... happened."

Bellatrix looked up at him. "My Lord?" she asked softly, really hoping he wasn't about to bring _that_ up.

"Rodolphus hurt you," Voldemort said finally. "It was vividly in his memories, and... Bella, it was clear to me the other day, when you came to me so angry..."

"He's my husband, it's his right," Bellatrix said in reply, feeling the tears brewing in her eyes again.

Voldemort gripped her hand in his. "If you say so," he responded, his voice slightly cold. "I just wanted to be clear – you can come here whenever you want, night or day, if you need my help."

Bellatrix looked down at her hand in his, and it felt so right. She inhaled sharply. "You don't mean that," she said, pulling her hand away.

"I do," he replied, his voice level and calm. "I had a night of dark sexual fantasies coming true planned for this evening, and I got rid of the slut so that I could spend the evening talking to you."

"Why?" Bellatrix asked, frowning slightly.

"Because you're important," Voldemort responded, his tone slightly less patient.

Bellatrix considered for a moment. He was making a fair point, she just couldn't quite understand why he would do that and what made her so important to him. "Thank you," she said, hastily.

"The male Lestrange's have a history of this sort of behaviour."

Bellatrix shook her head. "Rabastan is just an idiot."

"I didn't mean Rabastan," he said quietly, shaking his head. "I meant their father."

She had been wondering about her in-laws for a long time now, and had never dared to ask. "Do I want to know?" she said softly, looking into his face.

"You should know what you're dealing with," he replied after a moment. "Their father killed their mother. Rodolphus saw it, he was very young."

Bellatrix gasped. "It's awful," she murmured. She looked back into his eyes, knowing she wasn't as shocked as she should be. "And yet… I am unable to be surprised."

"The surprising part is that he killed himself after he'd done the deed." Voldemort shook his head. "I get the impression that he was… that there was a significant amount of inbreeding among French pure bloods, and your mother-in-law was the first outside of that pool that a Lestrange had married in a long time."

Bellatrix took a few long sips of wine. She set the glass down, sighing heavily. "Thank you for telling me," she said after a moment. "I've always been too afraid to ask him what happened to them."

"Why do you stay?" Voldemort asked quietly.

She looked away from him, shaking her head. "They will never speak to Andromeda again after her elopement."

"If you found a more suitable husband?"

Bellatrix could hear a slight tone of hope in his voice. She frowned, looking up at him. "By tradition, I would still be disowned." She could see the look of confusion on his face. She knew he didn't understand. "I know you don't get it."

"I don't," he replied shortly. "I've never allowed anything to stop me from my desires."

"It's different for a man."

Voldemort nodded. "It is, I agree." He reached for her hand, bringing to his lips and pressing a kiss against her knuckles. His eyes didn't leave hers. "Our conversation has reached a serious point."

Bellatrix smiled, picking up her wine and sipping it again. "What did your night of darkest fantasies entail?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Ahh!" He picked up his wine, taking a sip. "Well, Madam Lestrange. That's a curious question from a married woman."

Bellatrix laughed. "Are you worried about offending me?"

"Absolutely not," Voldemort responded, his tone amused. "It was just going to be some rough sex, nothing too bad to worry your pretty head about."

With a frown, Bellatrix whacked him on the arm. He looked shocked. "Don't patronise me."

"That has literally never happened to me," Voldemort said after a moment.

"Explains a lot," she replied, grinning. He smiled back. "I should be going," she said after a moment.

"Alright," he replied, standing with her. His tone didn't quite match his word.

"Thank you for the wine," she continued, feeling slightly awkward.

"It's nice to drink it with someone who appreciates it," Voldemort said, smirking. "Otherwise it's wasted."

There was silence as they stared at each other. Bellatrix didn't understand why it felt so awkward, until she realised it was because she didn't want to leave him. At that moment, she got it. Something clicked in her head.

 _She was in love with him_.

In an attempt to hide her expression and thoughts from him, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I've had a lovely evening," she said, feeling his arms close around her too. "Thank you." She pulled back, carefully not looking at him. "See you soon."

As she headed to the door, Voldemort spoke again. "Come back soon," he said, very quietly.

Bellatrix glanced up at him as she left. She smiled, wishing she didn't have to leave – But she knew she must. Regretfully, she closed the door behind her. She knew she was going home to an empty house. Things with the Dark Lord were getting a little bit too... real. The realisation that she was in love with him was a terrifying one, but as she considered it, she knew it was true.

That thought scared her.

x-x

The Dark Lord had invited all of his followers to a new year party at his house. Bellatrix was nervous about going to the event, as Rodolphus was usually awful to be around when the Dark Lord was present.

He wasn't interested in what she wore. Bellatrix was quite pleased about that, and after a great deal of thought she'd decided to wear Gryffindor red. She was certain that would draw Voldemort's attention. The dress, bought by Rodolphus, was beautiful – a lace and velvet top with a full skirt trailing behind her. She made sure to pair it with some gold jewellery. Rodolphus was completely clueless about all things Hogwarts, and to him it would look like a Christmas themed dress.

They arrived at the party slightly late, followed of course by Rabastan who was quite clearly irritated by her presence. She wished she could just punch him in the face. She definitely had every right to attend, much more than any wives or girlfriends that were coming along. All of their friends were waiting for them, and as usual they mostly ignored her, apart from to stare at her in a manner she definitely did not like.

Narcissa and Lucius were attending a Ministry event. She was definitely going to miss her sister tonight, and she had no idea where Evan was. This left her slightly lonely.

Then she noticed the Dark Lord appear. She made a study of her drink, and then pretended to look interested in the conversation. However, her heart was thudding. He was going to be very surprised when he saw her attire, and suddenly she regretted wearing it.

Bellatrix looked down to the floor as he finally approached. She didn't want to catch his gaze because she knew Rodolphus would be annoyed.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he said. "I trust last night proved to be successful?"

Bellatrix felt slightly sick. She hated not knowing what was going on, and as far as she knew last night had been one of Rodolphus's usual drinking outings.

She could see Rabastan smirking. "We had fun, my Lord."

"I am pleased to hear it," Voldemort replied. "Lucius will be pleased too."

"The Ministry will improve," Rodolphus said firmly. "With our efforts."

"We can only hope so," Voldemort replied, smiling slightly. "Rodolphus, I hope I may borrow your wife for this next dance?"

Bellatrix looked up, shrugging as Rodolphus looked over at her. "Whatever you like," she said, deliberately keeping her voice cold and bland.

Rodolphus nodded at her. "Of course, my Lord," he responded a moment later.

Voldemort offered her his hand. Smiling coolly, Bellatrix accepted it and he led them away from the group, to the middle of the busy dance floor.

He clasped one hand and put his other around her waist. "Forgive me for ignoring you," he said as they started to move to the music.

Bellatrix was surprised, but hid it on her face. He would know what she was thinking. "Of course."

"You understand why I do? To protect you?" he pressed her.

"There's really no need," Bellatrix replied softly. "I can handle him."

Voldemort laughed softly. "If you say so." He released his hold on her and spun her around, before drawing her back in. Bellatrix was very aware of her husband's gaze on them. "Nice dress," he said, carefully not looking at her.

"I wore it for you," she replied softly, trying to hide her smile. "I know these are your favourite colours."

"Normally I would be most offended by that," Voldemort said, looking back at her now. "But on you, red and gold might just be my favourite colours."

The flirting was too much for her, she knew her face would give it away. She turned to a subject guaranteed to make her feel miserable. "What happened last night?" she asked, wishing she could have gone.

"Just the murder of a ministry official, nothing exciting," he responded, smiling at her slightly. Bellatrix felt her stomach drop, he was so gorgeous. "This way is better, you know that."

Bellatrix nodded. "It feels wrong." She looked up at him, cautiously, as he led them to the music.

He caught her gaze. "Does it?" he asked, his tone and face serious.

Bellatrix was half relieved and half heart broken when the music finished and he let go of her. Slowly, she curtseyed to him, noticing his gaze returning to a cool one again. He nodded to her, before he turned and walked away. Swallowing, Bellatrix turned back to Rodolphus.

He ignored her as she reached his side, and continued talking. For what seemed like forever, they conversed and laughed, and Bellatrix didn't have the knowledge or the inclination to join in with them. None of the other women at these events ever wanted to speak to her, because she was one of them and not a wife. She suspected that they were afraid of her.

Every so often, she would see the Dark Lord looking at her. It was horrible being in the same room as him, but not being near him or able to talk. She drifted off into her own thoughts, considering what it would be like to be his wife. She wouldn't leave his side at all, she would stay with him and dance with him and have a wonderful time.

"So, shall we head to the pub?" she heard Rabastan say.

Bellatrix jumped, looking at Rodolphus. "Yes," Rodolphus replied, ignoring her. "Knockturn Ally?" All the group of men agreed, before dispersing to leave. Rodolphus finally looked at her. "You can't come to the pub looking like that," he said, his tone mocking. "Stay here, or go home. Choice is yours, but none of your friends are here." He smirked, turning around and leaving the room.

Bellatrix watched as he left. She was determined she was going to stay and have a nice time, regardless of her stupid husband. Sighing lightly, she turned and headed to the bar, grabbing a glass of red wine. Slowly, she sat down on the empty table just next to it, trying to keep her expression disinterested as she sipped the drink. She knew Rodolphus would never change, he didn't appear to have the capacity to fall in love with her - no matter what she tried.

Not so long after she'd sat down, the Dark Lord appeared. Bellatrix knew what he was after, she knew why he always was there whenever Rodolphus was not. She didn't think she minded the attention, even though there was no way she was ever going to give in to him.

"Gone already?" he asked, smirking. He reached over and picked up a glass of wine, before sitting down next to her.

"Yes," she replied simply, not needing to elaborate.

"Want to dance again?" he said, his tone neutral.

Bellatrix looked over at him. "Not really," she responded, her voice soft. "People report to him about what I do."

Voldemort tilted his head in consideration for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, alright," he said. "Although, it's just a dance."

"With the most beautiful man ever created," Bellatrix retorted quietly. She caught sight of him and noticed that he was smiling, very slightly, in a way she'd never seen him smile before.

"Is that really what you think about me?" he asked, his voice slightly cautious.

Bellatrix laughed lightly. "You know very well it is, my Lord."

They sat in silence, drinking their wine. Bellatrix could see Evan across the room, and she was glad he had arrived. "You know, no one else will dance with me," Voldemort said, after a while. "They're too scared."

"Why do you think that is?" Bellatrix replied, smirking at him.

"Why aren't you scared?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"You've never given me reason to be." She looked at him across her glass. "I know about fear."

Voldemort was staring at her. "What about when I was teaching you? The Cruciatus Curse?"

Bellatrix grinned at him. "But you weren't angry with me, you were helping me." She finished her glass of wine. "Am I offending you by not being scared?"

He laughed suddenly. "No, Bella. You interest me, is all." He raised his hand, and Bellatrix watched as another glass soared towards him and into his open hand. He set the drink down in front of her. "I know most of your thoughts but still..." He shook his head. "I don't understand you."

Bellatrix smiled. "That's okay, my Lord," she said, sipping the wine. "I don't understand you either."

She could see him opening his mouth to reply, when Evan appeared. "Evening!" he said, chirpily. "Lestrange gone already then?"

"He's a creature of habit," Bellatrix responded, standing up and hugging her cousin. "Glad you could finally make it."

Evan sat down on Voldemort's other side. "My Lord," he said softly. "Are you looking after my cousin?"

"She doesn't need to be looked after," Voldemort said, smirking as Bellatrix sat down. "Are we going out after this party, then?"

Evan shrugged. "We might bump into Lestrange."

"We could stay here, then. Lucius was going to come after his Ministry event had finished."

"Alright." Evan looked around the room. "I'll gather the troops, see you up there?"

"Yes," Voldemort replied quietly. He was silent for a while. "Will you be joining us?"

Bellatrix looked across to him. "Yes, please," she responded softly. "Rodolphus won't be home until morning."

"You could stay out all night too," he said, smirking at her, the implication clear in his voice as he stood up.

Laughing, Bellatrix stood with him, but she didn't reply. Slowly, she followed him from the room, glad that everyone was visibly quite drunk and were hopefully not going to notice. She noticed Voldemort flicking his wand towards a man she didn't know and a pale spell hit him. "Unlike you to be so quiet with your punishments, my Lord," she said, as they headed up the stairs.

He glared at her slightly. "Just a quick obliviate to save your delicate skin," he replied. "Honestly, Bella, you could beat him hands down in a duel." Bellatrix ignored his comment. She was glad she was feeling drunk, it meant she could treat him like anyone else without worry. They reached his rooms, and he held the door open for her to enter. "I've got an amazing bottle of pinot noir, want some?"

"Yes, please," Bellatrix replied, watching as he poured two glasses. Slowly, he walked towards her with them, handing one to her. They tapped glasses, their eyes meeting as they did. She took a sip, enjoying the flavour. "Lovely," she responded, although she couldn't quite decide if she was referring to the wine or to his eyes.

"It is," Voldemort replied, and again, Bellatrix wasn't sure what he was referring to. He reached out and removed the glass from her hand, setting it down on the side table. With a raise of his hand, slow classical music filled the room. "Perhaps you will dance with me here, without fear."

Bellatrix wished she had the strength to resist him, but she found that she could not. She looked down at his outstretched hand, and with a nod she stepped towards him and took it. His grip around her waist was tighter this time, and he was squeezing her hand. Very slowly, they moved to the music. Bellatrix inhaled, and his wonderful scent filled her nostrils. She sighed, very quietly, and leant her head on his shoulder. She could easily have stayed like that with him forever, he felt so right against her and he made her feel so calm.

There were footsteps, and then the door opened. Bellatrix pulled back from the Dark Lord, looking wide eyed towards the door. Lucius was looking between them, his eyes slightly narrowed. She looked to Voldemort, and he looked back into her eyes, a frown on his face. "Lucius," he said, slowly.

"My Lord," Lucius replied, nodding slightly. "Bellatrix." There were more footsteps, and Evan and Selwyn clattered drunkenly into the room.

Bellatrix withdrew hastily, moving towards the drinks cabinet. She opened the door, staring into it. Voldemort was by her side after a moment. "I'm sorry," he murmured, pulling a bottle of wine out. Feeling surprised at this apology, Bellatrix nodded, pulling out some glasses.

When each glass was nicely filled and distributed, Bellatrix sat down on the sofa next to Evan. Voldemort sat down opposite her, and she knew he was staring at her even though she wasn't looking. Instead, she surveyed the red liquid in front of her, hardly listening to Evan's banter.

"How was the Ministry do, Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Dull. I ended up sat next to the Minister all night. He is the world's most boring man."

Voldemort laughed softly, and Bellatrix managed a smile. "How is Narcissa?" she asked after a moment. "I've missed her tonight."

Lucius nodded. "She is well, thank you. As you know, she's not a fan of a late night. We have another function to attend tomorrow too."

"Anything exciting?" Voldemort asked, sipping on his wine.

"A charity event for St Mungo's. I shall have to pretend to be charitable for the day." He sighed lightly. "My wife likes such events."

Bellatrix laughed. "Narcissa is too kind for this world."

"Did she tell you she has adopted another white peacock?" Lucius asked over his wine glass.

"No," Bellatrix said, laughing harder. Narcissa had fallen in love with a white peacock she'd seen, insisting it could happily live in their grounds with minimal input. Since Abraxas Malfoy had died earlier last year, she'd been trying to make the manor her own.

"The other one was lonely, apparently," Lucius replied, shaking his head. Voldemort snorted, and Bellatrix continued to laugh. Evan and Selwyn had helped themselves to large shots of firewhiskey.

They talked light heartedly for the next hour or so. Bellatrix had drunk a fair amount of wine by the time Lucius left, citing the need to kiss his wife at midnight, and even more so by the time Evan and Selwyn left, citing the need to find women to kiss at midnight.

Things were a bit awkward suddenly. Bellatrix was staring at her glass, and Voldemort was staring at her. Then he set his wand down on the table. "It'll spark when it turns midnight," he said.

Bellatrix nodded. "Only five minutes."

"Dance with me again," he said, draining his glass.

Bellatrix jumped, looking up at him. "I'm very drunk," she replied, sniggering. "I will fall over."

"I'll lead," he said, smirking at her, standing up and offering his hand. Knowing she shouldn't, but unable to resist, Bellatrix took his hand and stood up. He held her tightly. "See, no falling over."

Laughing, she moved with him, holding onto his neck. "You're so pretty," she said, looking into his eyes. "My dress matches your eye colour."

"It does," Voldemort replied, smiling at her. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful." The wand on the table let off a plume of green sparks. They both stared at it for a moment, before looking back at each other. "Happy new year," he said slowly.

"Happy..." She trailed off, her eyes fixed on his lips. It was midnight at new year. She was in love with him. She didn't need to consider the rest.

Their lips met. The kiss was the most beautiful thing Bellatrix had ever imagined. It felt like time had stopped, his arm was tight around her waist and her hand was in his hair and it was just perfect. His lips were soft and full, and _Merlin_ so kissable. She knew she couldn't be wrong, he was the _one_ for her. He was the one.

It wasn't until they parted that reality set in. She pressed her hand to her lips, gasping. "Oh, my Lord... I'm so sorry," she said, and in her head the words made sense.

"No, don't be sorry," Voldemort replied, holding her hands. "No, Bella."

"I have to go," she said hastily. "I have to go." She pulled away from him, running towards the door, suddenly sober. "I can't... I can't do this..."

"Bella!" he called.

"Please!" she cried, turning to face him as she reached the door. "Forget this happened!"

She fled the room, pulling the door tightly closed behind her. She ran down the hall, down the stairs, out of his perfect house, disapparating as quickly as she could.

The tears were falling down her face.

When she got home, she flung herself on the bed, without bothering to undress.

That night, she cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellatrix didn't see him for a couple of weeks following the events of new year. He hadn't summoned her. She had no idea what his thoughts were, whether he was angry. She didn't see how he could be, though. He knew she was married.

Late one night, she received a summons from him. Nervously, she'd headed to his house and to his office. The door was open, which was unusual, and the house was silent and empty.

"My Lord?" she murmured, standing in the threshold. The room was dark.

"Come in," she heard him call. As she entered, she could see that all of the lights were off, apart from the fire in the hearth. The Dark Lord was sitting on the sofa, smoking. She frowned, wondering what was going on. "Shut the door."

Slowly, Bellatrix went back and closed the door, noticing how the office got even darker now the light from the hallway was not there. "My Lord..." she said again, not sure where to place herself.

"Come and sit with me," he said quietly, patting the seat next to him.

Still very unsure of herself, Bellatrix did as he asked. Hearing the clink of glass, she looked up, noticing he was handing her a drink of whiskey. She took it, taking a sip. "Is everything alright?" she asked him cautiously.

"Yes," he said, taking another drag of cigarette. "Fire is such a beautiful thing... yet so deadly." Bellatrix glanced to the fireplace and then back to him. It was a normal fire, like any other. Voldemort chuckled slightly, tilting his head to look at her. "You look well."

"Do I?" she asked, frowning again. She didn't feel well. She felt like she was being driven insane by unrequited love.

"You do," he said, smiling at her. "I have something of mine that I would like you to look after for me."

"Of course," Bellatrix replied, smiling back at him. Merlin, he was so handsome, she'd actually somehow managed to forget.

"Could you put it into your Gringotts vault tomorrow?" She could detect a note of concern in his voice.

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, first thing."

Voldemort sat back, taking a gulp of his drink. "It's... important to me."

"What is it?"

He nodded towards his desk. Bellatrix stood up, heading over. Through the darkness, she could make old a slightly dull golden cup. She picked it up, holding it to the fire to see it properly. She gasped as she recognised the badger markings on it. "This is the Helga Hufflepuff cup!" she exclaimed, turning to look at him. "Why'd you have this?"

Voldemort smiled slightly. "It's just something I collected from my days at school."

Unconvinced, but not willing to question him any further, she set the cup back down on the table and taking her seat again. She picked up her drink. "I will secure it, my Lord," she said quietly.

"Thank you," he said with a nod.

They sat together in silence, both watching the fire. Bellatrix desperately wanted to mention the events of new year, but she found she didn't have the words. Luckily, he beat her to it.

"Nothing should change between us," he said, breaking the silence. He turned to look at her through the darkness. "I have been anxious to give you some space following..." He stopped talking.

"I wish I could give you... what I want to give you, my Lord," she replied, after a moment. "And what you want to give me."

There was another period of silence. He topped his drink up, lighting another cigarette. Bellatrix couldn't decide if he didn't have the words, if he was in a really bad mood or if something else was going on. "Don't let me keep you," he said suddenly, and Bellatrix jumped. His tone was slightly sour.

"You... You're not, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, trying not to stutter.

"I am not feeling particularly talkative tonight," Voldemort said, his voice cool.

Bellatrix was unsure of how to answer. "I can leave if-"

"You don't have to leave," he cut in sharply. He turned his head to look at her for a moment, before looking back to the fire.

"We don't need to talk," Bellatrix said after a moment. She sat back in the sofa, setting her glass down and leaning her head against the back of it. The fire was deliciously warm and was making her feel quite sleepy. Without thinking, she leant over slightly and rested her head against his shoulder. He tensed to begin with, but within a second his head was leaning against hers.

After a few more minutes, Bellatrix's neck was hurting. She slowly moved, gasping in pain as her neck clicked loudly. Voldemort laughed slightly. "You're getting old," he said, looking down at her with a smile.

"Not as old as you," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She could hear him laughing still, and she wondered if she'd dragged him out of his bad mood. "Mind if I lay down?"

Voldemort shook his head, watching as she set her head down at one end of the sofa. Slowly, he pulled himself along the sofa, laying himself down just behind her. Surprised, Bellatrix looked over her shoulder at him, seeing his eyes were already shut. She brought her legs up, pressing her feet against his. He murmured something, and one arm slid around her, squeezing her tightly. She could feel herself drifting off.

Bellatrix woke up a couple of hours later. The fire had almost died. Behind her, Voldemort was breathing peacefully and she knew he was asleep. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew Rodolphus would kill her if he found their bed empty at whatever time he arrived home.

Slowly, she eased herself from his grip, standing up. He stirred, but did not wake. She was disappointed that the room was so dark, because she couldn't see him. She'd fantasised so many times about seeing him asleep, and now it was coming true it was equally ruined.

She sighed lightly, wondering how life had become so complicated. Rubbing a hand over her face, Bellatrix grabbed the golden cup from the table and quietly left the room, unable to believe that she had fallen asleep with him.

When she got home, she hid the cup in her drawer. She didn't want Rodolphus to find it and try and put it in his vault.

x-x

It was finally spring. The weather was warmer and the days were longer, which suited Bellatrix. Dark nights seemed to go on forever, especially because she was alone for most of them.

She still tried hard with Rodolphus, even if her heart wasn't in it. On the nights he did stay in the house, he was sullen and moody, and nothing she could do would bring him out of that. He'd given her a couple more bruises in the months since new year, but that was mostly just for snapping and answering him back.

The Dark Lord was very much at the forefront of everything. She was with him more often than she was with Rodolphus. Voldemort had very much become her best friend, inexplicably. They hadn't given it a name, and they hadn't talked about it, but their relationship had developed since that ill-fated kiss, and Bellatrix could not imagine her life without him.

She would spend many hours in an evening sitting in comfortable silence with him, both reading various books over large glasses of red wine. Her days were filled with helping him write letters, planning and talking. He sometimes summoned her just because he was bored and wanted a companion. They'd even gone out for a couple of casual lunches together. He had somehow made missing out on raids an acceptable, perhaps even favourable, turn of events.

It was the happiest she'd been since leaving school. And the beauty of it was – Rodolphus either didn't know, or couldn't complain. He had done this all by himself.

Voldemort had even begun to teach her Legilimency. It was hard, she struggled, and she hadn't managed it on anyone other than him so far. She was unable to make it subtle, he always knew she was there. He'd been patient and nice about it so far, and she knew that their new relationship was probably the reason for it.

The problem was, she was completely smitten with him. She woke up and fell asleep thinking about him. She found eating a chore unless she was with him. She was utterly and helplessly and unconditionally in love with him. She'd hoped the feeling would change, but it didn't. It never left her mind. He still flirted like he always had, and to be honest she would probably have been completely overcome by loneliness if he didn't. His flirting made her feel wanted.

It was the afternoon when she received her summons that day. She loved the burn of his mark on her skin, it made her feel like she was _his_. She headed for his office, knocking briefly and entering.

"My Lord," Bellatrix murmured as she saw him, unable to help the smile that appeared on her face. She slowly dropped down to one knee, bowing her head.

"Bella," he said, his voice quiet. "You don't need to do that every time you see me, I keep telling you."

Bellatrix looked up at him, seeing his expression serious. She drew herself back to standing. "I probably will, though, no matter how many times you tell me," she replied lightly, stepping towards him.

"There are other ways of saying hello."

She could see his expression relaxing slightly now. "Such as?" she asked, smiling at him.

He was smirking. "A kiss?"

Bellatrix laughed, approaching him closely. "A kiss, my Lord? Are you sure that is wise?" He nodded, his eyebrow slightly raised in surprise as she drew closer to him. Then she pressed a lingering kiss against his cheek. As she pulled back, their eyes met.

"Marry me," Voldemort murmured, his hand catching hers. It wasn't the first time he'd said this to her, and she knew it wouldn't be the last.

"I'm already married," she responded, half smiling at him. He didn't mean it, he just wanted what he couldn't have. "Besides, you wouldn't want me if I wasn't." She smirked, pulling her hand away from his.

"Is that really what you think of me?" he asked, laughing.

Bellatrix crossed the room and sat down on the sofa. "You want what you can't have. You are a man like no other."

"Yes, I am," he said, smiling across at her. "Attracted to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Who is that?" Bellatrix asked, knowing full well he was talking about her.

"My most loyal follower," he continued, standing up and slowly approaching her. "My favourite person."

Bellatrix laughed, looking up at him. Then he sat down next to her and his hand made its way to the back of her neck, drawing her closer to him. All she could see were his red eyes. She'd never wanted to kiss someone so badly. He continued drawing her closer, and Bellatrix knew she had to pull back from him.

"Please, my Lord," she murmured, looking up at him pleadingly. "I can't…"

"Why?" he asked. "Rodolphus will never know."

"But I will know," she replied quickly. "This will go one of two ways, and neither are a desirable outcome."

"The outcome will be very desirable," he said quietly, smirking.

Bellatrix shot him a glare. "I am not having this discussion."

Voldemort pulled away, sitting back in the seat. "I quite like it when you get authoritative with me," he replied, his smirk still present. "Do you speak to your husband like this?"

Bellatrix scowled at him. "You know very well what he would do to me if I did." She looked over at him with a frown. "You scare me less, as you know," she continued, her voice soft.

Looking into her eyes, serious now, he brushed hair back from her face. "If it's that awful, why do you stay? When you have options? Do you think I am incapable of protecting you?"

Shaking her head, Bellatrix looked away from him. "Of course I don't think that," she said softly. "But you've wanted me for… almost three years and…" She looked up at him, seeing his face was blank. "You might have what you want and… and then get bored." She looked down at her lap, dreading his reaction to that.

He was silent for a moment, and then he laughed. He stood up, heading back to his desk, still laughing. Bellatrix scowled at him, sitting back into the seat of the sofa.

"Bella, you really don't understand," he said, once he'd finally stopped laughing. "You think you know everything about men and what we want."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "You're a simple breed normally."

"Yes, simpler than you think," he said, still grinning at her. "Why would I invest my precious time in you if I all I wanted was a fuck?" he asked. "Do you think I am attached in any way to the women I sleep with?"

Shrugging, Bellatrix looked down at her hands. She tried to forget he did.

"I am not joking when I ask you to marry me."

She looked up, seeing his expression now serious and his gaze on her intense. "I am not joking when I refuse you," she replied quietly. "I am already married. Divorce is not an option for me, I will be disowned."

"Fine," Voldemort said with a nod. "I'll kill him. I don't need him."

Feeling frustrated, Bellatrix stood up and headed for the window where she could hide her emotions.

"With you by my side, this war could be won."

Bellatrix didn't reply. She had nothing to say. How could she be responsible for the murder of her own husband?

"Did you need me for something?" she asked him, turning to look at him.

"I summoned you to talk some sense into you," he said, standing up and approaching her. He grabbed her hand. "Do you think I am unaware of how he treats you?" His grip tightened. "It's all I can see when I look into your eyes. He treats you like his whore – worse than his whore."

Bellatrix flinched at his words.

"I don't even think I've seen half of it."

"You can be my guest," Bellatrix snapped, looking directly into his red eyes.

"I don't want to see," he hissed back, letting go of her. "I want to erase it from your memory. I want to erase him from your memory."

"You can't," she said flatly, looking away. "You like me damaged."

"Why would you say that?" he asked, and Bellatrix could hear the anger in his voice. "I liked the undamaged Bellatrix I met at her wedding more than this version."

Bellatrix looked up at him, her mouth open in shock. "What?" she asked, feeling her anger surge. "You're just as bad as him! You would change me too!" She moved towards the door.

"Bella, that's not what I meant," he said, coming after her and taking her hand.

Bellatrix wrenched her hand from his grip. "Fuck off," she snarled angrily, grabbing the door handle. "You're just as bad. Why will nobody just let me be me?" She turned, looking up at him and glaring. "Don't summon me unless you have something important for me to do. I am not interested in being fucked with." She pulled the door open angrily, slamming it behind her.

As she walked down the stairs, she realised he must truly care for her. She had never heard anyone raise their voice to him, let alone swear directly at him, and get away with it. She smiled to herself at that thought.

She got home to an empty house, and wondered why she kept being so loyal to Rodolphus. He wasn't loyal to her.

x-x

Bellatrix was awoken the next morning to a searing pain in her arm. She sat up groggily, sighing as she looked at her mark. It was black. She glanced around her, noticing that Rodolphus had not come to bed. She headed into the bathroom, turning the shower on and deciding that she was not going to go to the Dark Lord, knowing he would want to talk about last night.

Five minutes into her shower, Bellatrix's mark burned again. She sighed, rinsing shampoo out of her hair. Honestly, if he thought that he was going to get her by causing her pain, he was going to have other ideas coming his way. She would go to him when he was good and ready.

She stepped out of the shower and back into their bedroom to dress. She jumped as she heard a loud bang from downstairs, and hastily pulled a robe over her head to go and investigate. As she got to the hallway, she could hear shouting. She ran down the stairs, seeing the Dark Lord below her in the hallway. Eyes wide, she stopped dead where she was. He had come for her.

"What have you done to her, Lestrange?" she could hear him shouting at her husband.

"I haven't touched her," Rodolphus replied, his voice hoarse. She suspected he was very hung over.

"Then why is she not responding to my summons?" Voldemort snarled, and she noticed his wand in his hand.

Inhaling deeply, Bellatrix descended the rest of the stairs.

"I have chosen to ignore your summons, my Lord," she said, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

He spun around to face her, his expression changing to that of surprise when he saw her dripping wet hair. Then she could see the desire on his face, and she wished she was his.

She looked towards Rodolphus, who seemed to be slightly confused, but definitely suspicious.

"What is going on?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "I swear to Merlin, Bellatrix, if you have touched him I will not be responsible for my actions."

Bellatrix didn't even have time to process what he'd said before Rodolphus was on the floor under the Dark Lord's spell. She rounded on him and glared at him. "Stop it!" she screamed at him. Voldemort half frowned at her for a moment, but then to her surprise stopped the spell in the next moment. She recoiled, staring at him, unable to believe that he'd done what she said. Then he grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from Rodolphus.

"Come and live with me," he murmured into her ear. "I would never lay a finger on you. You could have your own rooms, if you wanted. I would protect you from him."

Bellatrix pulled her hand from his. "My Lord, he is my husband," she said, frowning. "You are putting me – us – in a very difficult position. I beg of you to reconsider your position." She stared into his eyes, for what felt like forever, before turning back to Rodolphus and helping him up.

She was half relieved and half disappointed when she heard the loud crack of apparation behind them.

"Are you alright, Roddy?" she asked, putting her arms around him. She could smell the alcohol on his breath but she knew better than to comment on it. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes," he said, his voice slightly cold. He pulled away from her, heading slowly into the dining room where there was a massive breakfast awaiting them.

"Did you have a nice evening?" Bellatrix asked, trying to keep her voice steady as she poured them both coffee. "Did you see Evan?"

"Never mind my night, were you at his house again?" he asked, filling his plate, glaring at her as he did.

"He summoned me for some writing assistance," Bellatrix responded softly.

"So what was that all about?" Rodolphus pressed, eating although Bellatrix could tell he was getting angry.

"He saw a memory of.. of a bruise," Bellatrix mumbled, looking down at her plate. "You know it's just a control thing, Rodolphus, if I'm going to have a bruise then he wants it to be of his making."

"You let him see deliberately," Rodolphus snapped, spearing a sausage angrily before eating it.

"I didn't," Bellatrix replied, shaking her head. "I can't always help it, Roddy, the worst memories are hardest to hide…"

"And I suppose that's my fault?" Rodolphus snapped, putting his knife and fork down and standing up, leaning over the table.

"That's not what I meant," Bellatrix said, biting her lip. "Rodolphus, please…"

"I want you to give it up," Rodolphus said abruptly, glaring across the table at her.

"Give what up?" Bellatrix asked, frowning.

"Your mark," Rodolphus snapped, leaning over the table further. "You will go to him and tell him you want to concentrate on being my wife, that we are planning for a child."

Bellatrix gasped. "But we are not planning for a child, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus slammed both his hands on the table. "Then lie!" he shouted. "You cannot be loyal to both of us, so make your choice, Bellatrix!"

Feeling tears in her eyes, Bellatrix stood up, facing him. "Please, Rodolphus, please don't make me give my mark up," she said, hating how weak she sounded. "It's impossible to lie to him, you know that."

Rodolphus reached forward, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her across the table. Bellatrix screamed, realising she'd knocked the scalding coffee onto her leg. "I don't give a fuck," Rodolphus snarled, pushing her onto the floor by her hair. Bellatrix sobbed loudly, feeling scared about what he was going to do. His boot made contact with her abdomen and she fell over backwards, slamming her head onto the floor with a loud thud. She could hardly see, but she saw his fist heading towards her face and she cried out as he hit her on the other cheek this time. "I am sick to death of hearing your fucking excuses. I know you are his whore, and I will not stand for it."

Bellatrix could hear a loud ringing in her ears as she hastily pulled herself along the floor away from him. She felt him grab her by the leg and pull her back to him. "Rodolphus…" she said, hissing in pain as his foot stamped onto her leg.

"Stop being such a fucking drip," he snarled, pulling her to her knees by her hair. Bellatrix was too scared to scream, knowing her wand was out of reach on the table. "The girl I had last night screamed like you just did," he said, crouching down so his mouth was level with her ear. "Cried, when I was too rough. But I didn't pay for her, so I killed her. I paid far too much for you to kill you when you piss me off." He released his hold on her and she dropped to the ground. "Funny that, it makes you more of a whore than she was."

Bellatrix opened her eyes, noticing that there was blood on the floor. As she heard him walking out of the room, she realised that the blood must be hers. Feeling genuinely scared for her life now, Bellatrix knew that she needed help, and she knew that there was only one person that would be able to offer that help without having a total melt down.

She dragged herself up to the table, grabbed her wand and disapparated. When she re-appeared, she found that the magic had made her feel dizzy and sick. There was no way she was going to make it up the stairs to find him. Hardly thinking, she rolled over onto her side and pressed two fingers against her dark mark, struggling to keep her eyes open. The room was spinning and she was violently shivering.

Hearing footsteps hurrying down the stairs, Bellatrix felt herself relax slightly. She knew he would look after her. "Fuck," she heard him say, before she felt his arms around her and realised he was picking her up. The motion made Bellatrix's stomach turn and she suddenly realised she had thrown up over herself, and more disappointingly, him. "It's alright," she heard him say soothingly, and she realised that she was whimpering. She felt something soft and warm beneath her. "He can't hurt you here." She heard him murmuring various spells, and the pain started to fade. "He'll never hurt you again."

Bellatrix opened her eyes, smiling slightly as she caught sight of red eyes looking back at her. She closed her eyes again, feeling sleep take her.

x-x

Bellatrix awoke with a start, wondering where she was. Then she realised that her body hurt all over and she remembered what had happened. She looked around her, noticing that the Dark Lord was sat on a chair next to the bed, but was kind of slumped over the bed, apparently asleep. Bellatrix smiled slightly, it was strange seeing him do something so human, and also kind of sweet that she was in his bed and he hadn't got into the bed with her.

"My Lord," she whispered, hoping that would wake him. She really needed a drink but was afraid to move. "My Lord!" she said again, slightly louder this time. He sat up with a jump, staring at her.

"You're awake," he said, rubbing his eyes slightly.

Bellatrix swallowed, looking at him. He really was handsome. "Would you mind…" she started, feeling nervous. "Some water…"

"Of course," he said, standing up and disappearing into his bathroom for a moment. He returned with a glass of water, and he carefully handed it to her. "How do you feel?" he asked, watching her sip it.

"Sore," she replied, passing the glass back to him. "Thank you, my Lord," she said, looking up at him. "For everything."

He sat back down, putting the glass on the table next to the bed. "It's my fault you're in this state. I didn't think he'd do this."

Bellatrix shrugged. "Probably still drunk."

Voldemort shook his head. "You deserve better," he said quietly. "Please don't go back to him. You could have died." He sat back in the chair, observing her. "And then where would I be?"

Bellatrix laughed softly, even though it made her head rattle. "You'd cope, my Lord." She breathed deeply, feeling tired again. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep?"

"I think I should insist on it," he said, smirking at her. He lent forwards, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "It's the middle of the night."

Smiling at him, Bellatrix realised she wanted him to stay close to her. "You… You could get into bed with me, if you wanted," she said quietly, closing her eyes. "It's your bed."

"You wouldn't think me wrong?" Voldemort asked after a moment.

Bellatrix shook her head, too tired to find the words. She could hear him moving around the bed, before realising that he was next to her. A minute later, she felt one of his arms loop around her waist.

"Goodnight, Bella," he murmured into her ear, and Bellatrix could not remember a time when she felt so safe. Rodolphus hadn't put his arm around her in forever.

x-x

Bellatrix awoke the next morning, remembering straight away where she was and what had happened. She tilted her head, noticing the Dark Lord was still holding her tight. She could see his eyes were closed and that he was still asleep. Fascinated, she turned around slightly so that she could see him better. His eyelashes were really dark and thick laid on his cheeks.

She jumped as his eyes snapped open, and for a moment she was scared of him, until his face split into a gentle smile at her. "Bella," he murmured.

"Sorry to wake you," she replied softly, smiling back. "It's just… You're so handsome."

Voldemort smirked at her. "I know what you think about me. You've never once used Occlumency against me, apart from when you were learning it."

"All of me belongs to you," Bellatrix murmured. "My Lord. I think my heart belonged to you… The moment I first met you."

He stroked her hair, very gently. "And I… Have a feeling that my heart has always belonged to you too, Bella," he said, really slowly.

Bellatrix swallowed deeply, staring at him. "My Lord… I don't know what to say."

"Don't," he said, smiling at her slightly. "You don't need to. But you do need to consider your own safety, and the safety of any children you might have."

"I don't love him," she said, quietly. "I've tried… I've desired him but… He's impossible to love." She glanced towards him. "You, my Lord… Are supposed to be the darkest wizard of our age… But you're not impossible to love. At all." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes; somehow she'd fallen in love with the Dark Lord.

A tear spilt over the edge, and his fingertips were there instantly, wiping it away. "Marry me," he murmured. "I've never meant something more. I will kill him."

Bellatrix shook her head. "He doesn't deserve that."

"Think about what you deserve," Voldemort said quietly. "What we deserve."

Bellatrix felt more tears spill onto her face. Voldemort pushed her onto her back, kissing her tears away. She felt absolutely stunned, he was everything and more she thought he'd be.

"I have fallen in love with you," he murmured into her ear. "I do not understand it. I have never been in love before." He pulled back, looking into her eyes, frowning. "I did not think it possible for me."

Bellatrix frowned. "Why?" she asked. She knew he used the darkest of dark magic, but that was no reason not to be able to love.

He stared at her for a moment, before pulling back and lay back down next to her. "I can't tell you why," he said, finally. "Not yet. Maybe… When you belong to me completely." He glanced over at her. Suddenly he was laughing. "How have we come to this, Bella?"

Bellatrix snorted. "You're not allowed to be surprised, you're the Dark Lord. I'm the surprised one."

Voldemort chuckled. "Believe me, I never thought I would feel like this for anyone. Not in a million years."

Bellatrix shifted closer to him, feeling the heat from his body reach hers. She felt his arm slide around her, and she couldn't remember ever feeling happier or more comfortable.

They lay in silence for a while. Bellatrix could feel her breathing evening out. She shut her eyes, smiling to herself.

"Let me kill him," she heard Voldemort say suddenly, and she opened her eyes to look at him. His expression was serious.

She shook her head. "You need him too much."

"I need you," he retorted sharply, though she knew he wasn't angry with her.

"Rodolphus has killed more high profile Dumbledore supporters than the rest of your force put together," Bellatrix said. "Your cause needs him."

"Our cause," he said, staring into her eyes. "It would be ours."

"It would only be ours if we were married," she replied quickly. "And it would not be ours for long without Rodolphus. Your cause must be more important to you than I am."

Voldemort didn't answer her, and Bellatrix was temporarily stunned. His lack of answer seemed to suggest that she _was_ of more importance to him, then his cause.

"Isn't it, my Lord?" she said, her voice slightly high pitched.

"Not exactly," he replied, catching her gaze. "I want an heir. I could think of no woman better for this than the one I have fallen for." Bellatrix swallowed very deeply, looking at him with wide eyes. "My child will _not_ bear the Lestrange name, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix could feel tears coming to her eyes, and slowly, they began to trickle down her face. "I want to say yes," she said, thickly through the tears.

Voldemort's fingers found their way to her face, wiping them away. His expression was completely different to one she had ever seen on his face before. He had completely let his guard down. "Say yes," he murmured. "Rodolphus is nothing to me. He should be nothing to you." He moved his face closer to hers, put his hands gently into her hair and kissed her.

Bellatrix could see stars; it was such a beautiful feeling. He felt so right against her in every way, they were a perfect fit. She felt her heart soar – there was no way that any part of this could be wrong. She could be free from Rodolphus, she could be safe and she could be the most important thing in the world to someone. She had no doubt in her mind that Voldemort loved her more than Rodolphus ever could. And she loved him. Voldemort pulled away from her, staring at her longingly.

"Yes," she breathed, leaning forwards and kissing him briefly.

"You will want for nothing," Voldemort told her, his expression serious. "I mean it, I will give you anything you desire."

"All I want is you," she said. "You are perfect, my Lord." She caught sight of a suddenly strained expression on his face, and it made her nervous. "What is it?" she asked.

"You should call me by my name," he said, slowly and quietly.

Bellatrix was surprised, but nodded. "Volde-"

"No," he cut in sharply. "My _real_ name." Unsure of what that was, and wondering if it was in fact Marvolo, Bellatrix decided not to respond. "It's Tom," he said, so softly, Bellatrix was unsure if she had heard him right.

"Tom," she said, testing the word out.

She noticed his flinch. "It's not the most traditional wizard's name," he said, slightly defensively. "But it was the name that my mother chose for me."

"I love it," Bellatrix said, feeling slightly shy all of a sudden. This was unknown territory for her, as she suspected it was for him. "It will be our secret, Tom."

He looked across to her, a small smile reaching his face. "My middle name is Marvolo."

She smiled. "I wondered where that had come from." She touched her ribs tentatively, feeling a deep ache developing. "My chest is sore."

Voldemort slowly sat up, looking down at her. "I've got something you can take for that."

"Thank you," Bellatrix murmured. "Is anything broken?"

She watched as he slid out of bed. "No," he said shortly, disappearing into the bathroom. Bellatrix wasn't sure that she believed him. He emerged a moment later with a few bottles of potions. "One of these will help." He set them down on the table next to her, before sitting on the bed beside her. He ran his hand across her forehead, before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss against the same area.

"I love you," Bellatrix murmured, looking up into his eyes. "It's a strange feeling, saying it out loud, but I love you with my entire being."

"I promise I will never hurt you," he said, his voice soft and warm. "You are perfection."

Bellatrix pulled herself to a sitting position, wincing at the pain in her chest and legs.

"Careful," he murmured, reaching out with one hand as if to catch her if she fell.

"Kiss me," Bellatrix said, staring into his red eyes.

He hesitated. "You aren't well."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, grabbing him at the back of his neck and pulling him closer. "I am well enough for a kiss," she replied, feeling very nervous about the next word that left her mouth. "Tom."

Voldemort smiled slightly. "I can't deny you anything," he said quietly, looking directly back into her eyes. For the first time, Bellatrix didn't think he was reading her thoughts. He was just staring as if transfixed.

He lent closer, one hand finding its way gently into her hair. His gaze was very intense, the most intense she'd ever seen. Their lips met, and Bellatrix wondered if she'd gone to heaven. He felt truly perfect against her. The kiss deepened and she found her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He shifted on the bed, increasing their contact. He was surprisingly gentle. Bellatrix had always expected him to be a rough lover – although this was different for both of them. She'd never been in love before either.

As he pulled away, Bellatrix looked up at him, breathing heavily in desire. "I want you so badly," she said, her hands at his robes.

"No," he said firmly. He reached over, picking up a bottle of potion and handing it to her. "You are already in pain. Being intimate will not help."

Bellatrix took the potion from him, uncorking the bottle and swallowing it's contents.

"That's going to make you quite sleepy," he said after a moment of silently looking at her.

"I don't want to go to sleep," Bellatrix replied indignantly.

"I don't want you to either," Voldemort responded, smiling. "But you have to heal and sleep is going to make that happen much faster."

Bellatrix could feel her eyes drooping and she slid back down the bed to lay down. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen," she said, her voice thick with sleep. She smiled. "And now you're mine."

She felt his lips press against her forehead and him drawing the duvet up around her neck.

As she slept, the man with the red eyes from her dreams had stopped laughing at her. He was content too.

x-x

Bellatrix woke up, feeling disorientated. She couldn't work out where she was to begin with, although once she remembered the feelings of fear, arousal and love descended on her all at once.

She slowly sat up, testing the pain. It wasn't that bad. She slid her legs out of the bed and stood up, slightly shakily. Her leg hurt. She looked down, seeing that she was wearing a long black silk nightdress. It was nice, actually. She smiled to herself, thinking about the Dark Lord transfiguring her robes. She slowly headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and sitting carefully on the toilet.

He did have good taste. The room was completely decorated in pale marble, embellished with silver. The bath was humongous. She smiled as she considered how lovely it would be to sink into a hot bath.

The stabbing pain in the top of her leg returned. Bellatrix hitched up the skirt of her dress to look at it properly. She gasped. Her entire thigh was bright red and blistered, and she suddenly remembered the boiling hot coffee that had spilt on her. She stood up from the toilet, feeling very dizzy. Her stomach turned, and she threw up over the beautiful marble.

Gripping the sink, Bellatrix looked into the mirror. She gasped again. Her face was completely white – almost grey – and her eyes were sunken into her skull. She grimaced, pulling back and heading back into the bedroom to find her wand. Shivering, she opening his wardrobe and pulled out a set of robes, pulling them over her shoulders. She walked back to the bathroom, flicking her wand towards the general direction of the vomit and hoping she'd cleared it. She couldn't bear to look at it.

Feeling slightly dizzy again, Bellatrix opened the door to the sitting room. As she did so, she noticed she could hear several voices in the room.

"Bella!" she heard him say. As she looked into the room, she could see Evan and Lucius. "You shouldn't be awake yet."

Bellatrix shook her head, turning her gaze to him. He was standing, staring. "I don't feel good," she said, and she realised that her words sounded a little slurred. She moved forwards, tripping over his robes a little bit.

Voldemort grabbed her to stop her from falling, and Bellatrix felt a sharp pain in her chest as he did. She moaned in pain. "Sorry," he murmured, letting go of her and taking her hand. "Come and sit down." He led her towards the armchair he'd just vacated, helping her to sit down and then crouching in front of her, holding both of her hands. "Do you want anything?"

Bellatrix shook her head again. "I saw my leg," she said softly, looking into his red gaze. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"It looks worse than it is," he replied, squeezing her hands. "You need to drink, I will get you some water."

He disappeared from her sight, and Bellatrix was suddenly very aware of Evan and Lucius staring at her. Evan stood up and came closer, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I should have told them..."

Bellatrix knew he was referring to her parents. He'd said this before. "It's not your fault," she murmured. She turned her face to look at Lucius. He was frowning. "You mustn't tell Narcissa," she said, her voice a bit stronger. "You have to promise me."

Lucius nodded once. "I promise I will not speak a word of this to Narcissa." Voldemort came back with the water, handing her the glass. "My Lord." He turned to look at Lucius, and after a moment moved closer. Lucius was whispering something in his ear, and Voldemort was nodding.

"Yes, good," he said, looking back over to Bellatrix. "Will you go now?"

"I think that would be the better course of action," Lucius replied, bowing slightly. He turned and swiftly left the room. Bellatrix wondered what was going on but couldn't quite be bothered to ask.

Voldemort looked back to her, a sigh leaving his lips. "Bella, I have to go to my office briefly." He approached her, slightly hesitantly, before he bent over her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Don't be long," she replied, her voice hoarse.

"I will be five minutes," he responded. He bent closer to her. "Every moment away from you is a lifetime," he continued in a whisper. Voldemort kissed her once more, before leaving the room.

Evan was staring at her, his eyes wide open. "What have you done to him?" he asked.

Bellatrix smiled slightly. "Nothing," she replied, sipping her water. "It turns out he has a loving side."

"Are you sure getting involved with him is a good idea?"

"I love him, Evan," she said simply. "I've never loved Rodolphus."

Evan shook his head. "How could you? Especially after this..." He trailed off, staring at her again. "The Dark Lord said you don't want him to kill Lestrange."

"He's an asset," Bellatrix said slowly, starting to feel sick again.

"He nearly killed you," Evan snapped back. "I could happily go and slaughter him right now."

"He didn't nearly kill me," Bellatrix replied, rolling her eyes. "I've got a burnt leg and a couple of bruised ribs."

Evan opened his mouth as if about to retort, and then closed it again. "Even so."

Bellatrix frowned. "What were you going to say then?"

The door opened and Voldemort came back in.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Bellatrix asked, looking between them.

"No," Voldemort said shortly, approaching her. She didn't miss the glare he shot Evan.

"You were defensive earlier when I asked if anything was broken," Bellatrix said, suddenly feeling stronger. She sat up, frowning at them both. "Please don't lie to me. I... I couldn't take it, from either of you."

Evan was shaking his head slightly. When she looked at Voldemort, she could see the conflict on his face. "Can you come next door and try and eat first?" he said after a moment.

Looking into his eyes, knowing she had to trust him, Bellatrix nodded.

"I'll leave you alone," Evan said quietly. He pressed a kiss on Bellatrix's cheek. "I'll come and see you tomorrow if you're up for it."

He stood up and headed towards the door, but Bellatrix was nervous.

"Evan, please don't tell my family," she blurted out. He turned to face her. He didn't look happy, but he nodded once at her before closing the door on his way out.

Voldemort took her hand, helping her up and across the room. He opened the door on the right of the room and guided her in. Bellatrix realised she was in his private dining room. There were two places set at the long table, just in the middle.

"I wasn't quite sure what you liked," he said softly, helping her sit down. "There's so much I don't know about you."

Bellatrix watched him sit down. "There's more I don't know about you."

He looked up at her, nodding slightly. "I thought some chicken and rice would be a sensible thing for you to eat."

"I'm not promising anything," Bellatrix replied. Two plates appeared on the table. She picked up her fork, scooping up a couple of grains of rice and surveying them. "I don't really want this."

Voldemort nodded. "I know. You're still in shock."

Slowly, Bellatrix brought the fork to her mouth and put the rice onto her tongue. It was plain, but the sensation of it in her mouth made her want to throw up. She slowly ate a couple more mouthfuls, before setting the fork down. She noticed that Voldemort had pretty much finished his plate, and she wondered how long she'd been sat there for. Her head still felt a bit strange.

He stood up, walking around the table until he was next to her. He sat down in the seat next to her, turning it so it was pointing towards her. Slowly, he reached across the table for his drink.

"I'm not sure if you eating first was a good idea," he said softly, reaching out and taking her hands. "Bella." He paused, looking up into her face. "There were some breaks."

"Some?" Bellatrix asked, wondering what he was getting at.

"Several," he added. "Ribs…" He looked back down at her hands. "Your head feels strange because you had a fracture in your skull."

"Oh," Bellatrix replied, not really knowing what to say. It didn't feel like her skull was broken.

"I should stress that I have healed you, and am still healing you, Bella," he said, looking back up at her face. "You're not in any danger."

Bellatrix looked into his eyes. There were unspoken words between them, she knew he was thinking that she was safe – unless she went back. "Is there more?" She asked.

Voldemort nodded. "You… you had internal bleeding, from one of the ribs. When you threw up on me when I first found you… It was mostly blood." He picked up her hands, kissing each of them. "He nearly killed you. If you don't believe anything else, you must believe that."

"And that's it?" Bellatrix asked, feeling a bit shivery.

Voldemort tilted his head, looking at her carefully. "Your other leg was broken. It was a clean break though, shouldn't give you any more problems."

Bellatrix sat back on her chair, looking at her hands. She couldn't believe that her own husband had done these awful things to her, during a fit of temper, over nothing. She wondered if that was how his mother had died.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. "You're not reacting how I thought you would."

Bellatrix shrugged. "I don't really know how to react."

He nodded, looking down at her hands too. "I will protect you from him. I swear he will never get to you again."

Bellatrix nodded, feeling numb. She didn't want his promises at that moment. She wasn't going to get over this easily or quickly.

"I'd like to go back to bed," she said after a moment longer of staring.

"Of course," he said quietly, standing up and offering her his hand. She took it, hardly noticing the walk back to the bedroom. She slid into bed, watching as he drew the covers around her. It was an odd thing to see.

"Tom," she murmured, her eyes closed.

"Bella?" he replied, sounding worried again.

"I can't focus on our relationship at the moment." She opened her eyes, seeing his face was blank. "But I love you."

He nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to." Slowly, he bent over her and kissed her forehead. "Do you need another potion?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "No, I'm alright." Apart from the sick feeling in her stomach, but that was because of reasons other than her physical injuries. She closed her eyes. "I will feel better after some more sleep."

She felt his hand close around hers, and she smiled as she drifted off. Sleeping was easy when he was close by.

x-x

Bellatrix woke up with a start the next morning. She sat up, staring wildly around her. "Bella?" she heard Voldemort murmur.

She turned to look at him, feeling panic deep inside of her stomach. "Where does Rodolphus think I am?"

Voldemort blinked sleepily, sitting up slightly. "Lucius told him you are at his house, with a healer in your own wing."

"And he believed that?"

"Why would be not?"

Bellatrix shook her head, sliding out of bed. "I have to go back, I shouldn't…" She looked over her shoulder at him. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Please don't go back," Voldemort said quietly.

"I have to," Bellatrix responded, spotting her robes on the ottoman in front of the bed. "I'll be disowned if I don't."

"And?" Voldemort asked sharply, getting out of bed and closing the gap between them. "Why does that matter?"

"It matters to me," Bellatrix replied stubbornly. "I am the only Black left who will follow our traditions."

Voldemort was silent, watching her dress. She turned to face him, swallowing as she noticed the look of sadness on his face. "Please think about what you are doing."

Bellatrix shook her head. "He's my husband," she replied. "Tom, my Lord…" She reached out and squeezed his hand. "He is my husband," she repeated. "I have no choice."

"You know that isn't true." His voice was colder now.

"It's the only truth I can accept," Bellatrix replied, stepping away from him and towards the door. She paused on the threshold, looking back at him. "Thank you," she murmured, feeling incredibly guilty. His expression was blank, but she knew he wasn't emotionless.

"He will kill you, like his father killed his mother."

Bellatrix gripped the door handle. She could feel the tears forming, she desperately wanted to stay but if she did… it would be the destruction of her family name. Swallowing deeply, she wrenched the door open and moved hastily out of it. As she reached the end of the corridor and headed down the steps, she inhaled sharply, rubbing her eyes dry with one hand. She continued to breathe deeply as she left the house to disapparate.

Nerves set in as she arrived back at home. Voldemort was right, and this could be the moment when Rodolphus finished her off.

She didn't have time to overly panic – Rodolphus came out of the parlour, cigarette in hand. He looked her up and down.

"You look like shit," he said, bringing the cigarette to his mouth and taking a drag.

Bellatrix looked up at him, stepping closer. "I don't feel great," she murmured. She frowned, knowing that was probably not the most sensible thing to say to him, as he tending to take that as pushing the blame onto him.

He merely shrugged. "Well, you asked for it," he responded.

Bellatrix could feel her wand in her hand pulsating like it wanted to kill him. She understood why it felt that way.

Rodolphus smirked at her for a moment, before turning and heading back into the parlour.

Gripping her wand tightly, Bellatrix followed him into the room. "I did no such thing," she replied, frowning as he sat down.

He looked up at her sharply. "If you were truly intelligent, Bellatrix, you would keep your thoughts to yourself."

Bellatrix wished she had the courage to stand up to him, but found she could not. A wave of exhaustion hit her and she suddenly wanted to go back to bed. "Yes," she murmured in reply. "I am going to lay down."

"You can go in one of the spare rooms, I am expecting company tonight," Rodolphus shouted after her as she left.

Bellatrix froze at the bottom of the stairs, unable to believe what he'd just said. Although she didn't know if it was true, she wouldn't put it past him. Deciding it was better not to reply, Bellatrix headed up the stairs. It was going to be a long day and night.


	11. Chapter 11

Staring at the ceiling from the bed, Bellatrix contemplated the last couple of days. She'd not left the spare bedroom she'd chosen, grateful that at least one of the house elves felt sorry enough for her to bring her some food three times a day. Truthfully, she felt completely better now. There was no reason to wallow in bed apart from her misery and guilt.

She shouldn't have left the Dark Lord, she knew that now. Her happiness and safety, she'd decided, were worth more than the Black name. Even if they did disown her, she'd be doing more than most to protect their blood. But it was too late. She knew he wouldn't take her back.

She was dreading the moment he summoned her. She didn't think she'd be able to even look at him without bursting into tears.

Bellatrix had some of his books. She knew she needed to return them, but she couldn't face the idea of not having them. Or not having any of his books… Not having him.

"Tom," she murmured, snuggling deeply under the duvet.

She didn't think she would speak that forbidden name to him again. She hated the thought of him hurt. The tears were prickling her eyelids again, but she didn't want to let them fall.

She closed her eyes and fell back to uncomfortable sleep.

x-x

She was awoken by a ferocious burning in her arm. She gripped her mark tightly, feeling sick and pulling herself from bed. Bellatrix hastily pulled her robes on, grimacing slightly as she looked in the mirror. She looked awful.

More nervous than she'd ever been, Bellatrix appeared into the Dark Lord's house and headed up to the office. She was dreading this encounter.

She froze as she saw him. Merlin, she loved him so much. This was going to be hard.

His expression was cold. "My followers kneel to greet me," he said, and Bellatrix felt herself wince at his icy tone. Biting her lip, Bellatrix dropped to one knee before him, knowing she had little choice.

She heard him step towards her and for a long moment she was scared that he was going to hurt her. Then she felt his fingers in the back of her hair, parting it to one side. She wondered what on earth he was doing, before realising he was checking that her fracture was healed. She felt sick as she remembered where it had come from. Then he pulled back and was sitting down again.

"My Lord…" Bellatrix began.

"I need you to write those drafts out neatly and owl them," he cut her off, pointing to the other table by the window.

"My Lord..." she said again, her voice pleading.

"I am not interested," he said coldly. "You are my servant. Nothing more. I was wrong to suggest otherwise."

Feeling tears prickling her eyelids, Bellatrix nodded, headed to the other desk and sat down. She gazed at the letters in front of her but found that she couldn't see them through her tears. She was so tempted to turn to him and tell him that she'd changed her mind, she loved him and she would do anything for him. But she was sure he was no longer interested in her, she was below him in every way.

Under the table, she flicked her wand towards her face, hoping it would dry her tears and preserve the makeup she was wearing. Inhaling, she set about re-writing the letters, completely numb and unaware of their content. It didn't take long. Relieved, she shoved the letters into their envelopes and headed towards the massive owl waiting by the window. The bird was usually friendly, but today it shot her a dirty look and flew away with a condescending hoot.

Nervously, she looked up to the Dark Lord, swallowing heavily. "Was there anything else, my Lord?" she asked, looking at her feet as she spoke.

He shook his head without looking up.

Biting her lip, Bellatrix turned to leave the room. She reached the door, touching the handle, before turning around to look at him. He was staring straight back and scowled as he realised he'd been caught. Bellatrix smiled slightly. "You saved my life. I will always be grateful and I will always serve you." She paused, looking into his red eyes with regret. "And I will always love you. Everything you have told me about you will remain between us, and the memories I have of our short time together will always be cherished." Bellatrix swallowed heavily, feeling her eyes well up again.

Voldemort didn't reply, he merely nodded slightly before looking back down to his work.

Wishing there was more to say, she pulled the door open and fled the room. The tears were flowing down her face as she ran down the stairs, and she knew she was going to need a couple of days more in bed.

x-x

A week later, Bellatrix was feeling – and looking – better. She'd moved permanently into the spare room, unable to even look at Rodolphus. He didn't seem to care, and she knew that he was preoccupied for now. That meant she was safe for the moment. There had been one full gathering in the week since she'd last seen Voldemort, but she'd feigned illness. She knew Voldemort would know why she wasn't there, and she didn't think he would mind not seeing her.

However, four days had gone since then and Voldemort had now invited the entire inner circle to dinner. She didn't know why he would insist on it, and she wondered if it was because of her.

She knew she couldn't lie a second time.

She'd dragged herself out of bed, sitting down at the dresser and staring at herself. She still looked rough and pale. After a quick shower, she felt better, although it hadn't helped her appearance.

After a long while of staring at herself, she finally pulled herself together enough to get ready. She curled her hair with one lazy flick of her wand, not really caring if the curls were perfect. She had no one to impress.

Bellatrix applied dark makeup around her eyes and lips, feeling that it matched her mood. Then she pulled on a simple black floor length evening gown she'd had the house elves fetch, paired with a set of dark green satin shoes.

She stared at herself in the mirror again. She looked lovely, but something was missing. She realised it was her confidence. She felt broken.

Knowing she had to go, Bellatrix stepped out of the bedroom and descended the stairs. Rodolphus and Rabastan watched her come down.

"Nice to see you up and about," Rabastan said, his voice full of spite as she reached them.

"Go and fuck yourself, Rabastan," Bellatrix replied, her voice level and calm. She looked at Rodolphus, seeing his smirk and smiling slightly as she heard Rabastan's exclamation of horror behind her.

"You look nice," Rodolphus murmured, smiling slightly. Bellatrix couldn't bring herself to smile back at him. She couldn't forget what he'd done to her. "Don't be like that," he continued, reaching out and stroking her face, his voice with a slight edge to it now.

Bellatrix pulled back from him, struggling to keep the expression of disgust from her face. "Shall we?" she asked, her voice cold. "We will be late if we don't hurry." She disapparated, noticing Rodolphus coming closer to take her hand and do it for her.

She apparated into the entrance hall of the Dark Lord's house, looking up towards the stairs as she did. She sighed lightly as she realised she wasn't going to get a chance to speak to him tonight.

Rodolphus and Rabastan arrived behind her, and Rodolphus was immediately by her side. "If you don't start behaving…"

Bellatrix rounded on him, glaring. "What?" she snarled back. "What could you possibly do to hurt me now, besides killing me?"

Rodolphus looked surprised and let go of her. Bellatrix took that as an opportunity to head into the dining room. She smiled slightly as she did, the room looked lovely. She noticed little name cards on each setting, and as she rounded the long table she realised that she was at the head of one end of it. She didn't need to go to the other end to see who was going to be directly facing her.

With a sigh, she sat down. She was disappointed that Rodolphus and Rabastan were on either side of her, with their henchmen on the seats next to them. It was going to be a long dinner.

The table filled up. Evan entered, looking down at her with a frown but realising he didn't have any time to come and speak to her as the Dark Lord entered with Lucius. Everyone hastily got to their feet. Bellatrix stood, but kept her eyes down. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Please be seated," she heard him say, and gratefully she sat down. She made a study of the plate in front of her, the green and silver pattern on it reminding her of Hogwarts. "I have gathered my most loyal here tonight in order to celebrate our most recent success at the Ministry. We have infiltrated all departments, and soon I hope we will find ourselves a much more familiar minister."

Bellatrix glanced up, feeling her chest tighten as she saw him. He was smiling around him and Bellatrix couldn't remember seeing him so handsome. She must have zoned out for the rest of his speech, because suddenly it was over and the food was appearing.

Not hungry, Bellatrix pushed most of the food around the plate instead of eating it during the courses that came. None of the men she was sat near made any effort to speak to her. She didn't mind. All of her effort was going on not looking up at Voldemort.

Finally, when she could stare at the dessert no longer, Bellatrix looked up from her place at the top of the table, immediately noticing a dark red gaze on her from the other end. His face was intense and unsmiling, and Bellatrix couldn't help but stare back at him. He was so beautiful and she felt her heart almost burst at the thought of being with him forever.

When she felt sure everyone must be staring at her, she withdrew her gaze. The people sat around her hadn't noticed. She exhaled slowly, taking a sip of her wine. As she looked back up, she could see him looking. Unable to take it anymore, she stood up. Rodolphus didn't look away from his brother.

"Excuse me, it's rather hot in here," she said hastily, stepping from the room without looking back.

She reached the hall and moved towards the front door, wishing she could escape this hell. She leant her head against it, pleased to feel cool, smooth wood against her burning skin.

"Bella," she heard someone call. She knew it was him. She could hear his footsteps approaching and she turned to see.

His eyes were almost black.

Bellatrix found herself walking towards him to meet him, and she had grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in to kiss her. He didn't kiss back for a second, apparently stunned at this movement, but then she could feel him responding to her. His hand found its way roughly into her hair, but it didn't hurt like it did when Rodolphus grabbed her by the hair, it felt nice. She moaned slightly at their contact, and she could feel him pushing her backwards until her back hit the door. The kiss continued, Bellatrix's core was throbbing in desire.

Finally, they parted.

"I can't go on like this," she murmured. "Tom, I am so sorry – I was so wrong to leave you like I did…"

Voldemort placed his hands on her cheeks, looking into her eyes. "I can't sleep for thinking about you."

Bellatrix felt the tears coming. She'd never felt so torn in her entire life. "I love you," she said, looking into his eyes. "More than I knew possible."

"So marry me," he said, reaching out and stroking her face. "I love you, more than Rodolphus could ever dream of."

Bellatrix rested her head against his chest, hoping to hide her tears from him. "Tom," she whispered, wishing someone would just make the decision for her. His arms closed around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Do the right thing for you, forget your family," he told her quietly.

"I can't see you every day like this," she replied, hearing her voice shaking. "Every time I see you, I feel like my heart breaks again."

"What are you saying?" he asked, his voice sharp. "Bella…"

"I don't know," she said quickly, unable to imagine a world where she didn't see him every day.

"You can't leave me," he replied, his voice quiet.

Bellatrix pulled back, looking into his face. Fixed on it was an expression she'd never seen before – he looked genuinely heartbroken.

"I don't know how I'd go on without you."

She frowned up at him, having never expected words like these to leave his lips. For the first time, he looked vulnerable. Her frown deepened. "Rodolphus could," she murmured.

Voldemort shook his head. "If only I'd met you first," he said softly, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "You'd be my wife." Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You have to decide." Slowly, his hand ran down her hair. He looked miserable as he turned and walked away from her.

Bellatrix wanted to scream. He was right, she knew that. She had to choose. This was driving them both mad. Watching him reach the stairs, she quickly decided she needed to be close to him again. She ran after him, grabbing his hand and pressing her lips against his as soon as she could. "I choose you," she whispered when they parted. She could see him smile slightly, and when they kissed again she could feel his smile beneath her lips. "Kill him if you want," she whispered again as they parted once more.

Voldemort took her hand in his, pressing it against his chest. "My heart beats for you. I think I would do anything for you."

Bellatrix smiled, pulling him closer and kissing him once more.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Her eyes snapped open, looking up at Voldemort. He was pushing her behind him, drawing his wand as he did so – and Bellatrix knew it was Rodolphus. She turned around, looking over to see that she was right. He looked furious.

"I knew it," he snarled. "My wife, the lying whore."

Bellatrix recoiled as he came closer. It was more a habit than a feeling of danger, the Dark Lord was standing between them.

"I suggest you re-think your words, Rodolphus," Voldemort said, his voice calm.

"I would ask you, my Lord, to keep out of our marriage," Rodolphus responded, his voice dark.

"I will remind you once not to forget yourself," Voldemort retorted. He took a step forward. "I admit, this situation has got out of hand."

"Just a little," Rodolphus said, glaring at Bellatrix.

"However, Bellatrix and I would not have developed this relationship if you had not abused and neglected her," Voldemort continued. "Two weeks ago, I found her here, in this very hall, half dead."

"She's had worse," Rodolphus replied.

"You know very well the damage you did."

Bellatrix felt sick thinking about it.

Voldemort advanced closer to Rodolphus. "Bellatrix has resisted me for years. I have tried my hardest, but she has remained loyal to you – for some reason that is inexplicable to me."

"She is my wife!" Rodolphus snapped back.

"Does that give you the right to treat her like a mudblood whore?" Voldemort replied. "She is a member of the aristocracy of our society. Her blood is of the purest in the country." He looked over his shoulder at her, his expression dark. "She is my most loyal follower," he continued, before turning back to Rodolphus. "By damaging her, you are damaging me."

Rodolphus's eyes were narrowed, but he didn't respond.

"I am taking charge of this situation," Voldemort said, his voice hard. "If I have to choose between you, I will. The choice is yours."

"And what is that choice?" Rodolphus snarled back.

Voldemort smiled, stepping forwards. "Agree to a divorce and swear never to go near Bellatrix again, or die. It's quite simple."

Rodolphus shook his head. "I'd rather die!" he shouted back.

Voldemort raised his wand, staring at Rodolphus. Then he laughed. "Do not doubt me, Rodolphus. You are not as valuable as you think you are. Bellatrix's worth weighs more than yours does."

"A fuck is worth more than what I have done for you?" Rodolphus replied bluntly.

"A fuck?" Voldemort asked. "No, you misunderstand. I am going to marry her." He advanced one more step further, and in response Rodolphus retreated a step. "It has been my intention since the moment I saw her. You kindly made that easier for me."

Rodolphus's jaw was tense. He looked away from Voldemort, over to Bellatrix. "And this is what you want? To marry him?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "I don't want to be married to you," she said quietly. "You terrify me more than the Dark Lord ever has."

Rodolphus was frowning again. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

For a moment, Bellatrix felt guilty. He seemed genuinely upset at this news. Voldemort turned back to her, frowning as well. He shook his head, and Bellatrix knew he was right. Rodolphus could never change.

"He nearly killed you," Voldemort said quietly, approaching her. "Save yourself now."

She looked up at him, sighing lightly. "I know. I have made my choice." She moved slightly, so that she could see Rodolphus. "The lawyer will be writing to you." Then she stepped back, looking at Voldemort for a moment before heading slowly up the stairs. She was aware of more things being said, but she found that she didn't care.

She was free. Finally, she had escaped hell.

There was a vague niggle in the back of her mind, reminding her that the Dark Lord had the potential to be just as bad as Rodolphus had been. But he'd been trying for years, and she did trust him. More than anyone else. He'd always been on her side, he had protected her and ensured she kept her place in his ranks, even though Rodolphus didn't like it.

Bellatrix entered the Dark Lord's sitting room, and suddenly realised this was probably where she lived now. She sat heavily down on the sofa, staring ahead of her. She couldn't believe it. She was free. If she wanted to have a baby now, she could. If she wanted to go on a raid, she could! Although she suspected that the Dark Lord hadn't minded that much about the request from Rodolphus to stop her going out.

The door behind her opened, and Voldemort entered. He moved first to the drinks cabinet, pausing there for a moment to pour drinks. Then he came and sat next to her, passing her the drink wordlessly.

Bellatrix swallowed it in one. She released a gentle sigh, before looking over at him. He looked back.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," she said quietly.

"Does the decision feel wrong now you've made it?" he asked.

"No." She stared ahead for a bit longer. "It feels strange." Blinking, she looked over at him. "Where do we go from here?"

Voldemort sat back, swirling his drink thoughtfully. "I don't know," he admitted after a moment. "You can stay here." He paused, looking up at her. "With me, if you want, or there's plenty of other rooms."

Bellatrix shrugged. "I've waited years for this moment, without even knowing what it was I was waiting for. You were always so… So beyond my reach."

Sitting forwards, Voldemort pressed his hand against hers. "Likewise." He looked down, and Bellatrix wondered what he was staring at until she noticed her wedding and engagement rings. Slowly, he lifted her hand and pulled the rings off. "Let him go now."

"He won't give in without a fight." Bellatrix chuckled. "Not because he loves me, but because I am his possession."

"You're not," Voldemort replied. "You are your own person." He sighed lightly. "I hope my guests have taken the hint and left."

Bellatrix laughed. "I hope so too." She leant closer to him, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you for never giving up, Tom," she said, her voice soft.

He smiled at her. "You've never given up on me."

"You're devastatingly gorgeous," she responded, smirking. "Why'd you think I'm so loyal to you?"

Voldemort laughed back. "You've certainly boosted my ego over the last few years."

Bellatrix smiled, sitting back in the chair. "Evan told me I shouldn't ever give in to you."

"He was right back then," Voldemort replied, smiling too. "I was awful. And it was lust. But things change." He looked over at her. "Do you want anything?"

"No." Frowning, Bellatrix shrugged. "I don't have anything now," she said quietly. "My mother is going to be furious."

"She won't when you tell her why."

Bellatrix looked up at him. "She knows," she replied, suddenly feeling a bit tearful. "She's known for ages."

Voldemort sat forwards and put his arms around her tightly. "You're safe with me. Nothing else matters." He stood up, lifting her into his arms. "Where are you sleeping?"

Smiling through her tears, Bellatrix put her arms around his neck. "With you."

"Thank Merlin," he said quietly, heading into his bedroom with her. "Three nights with you in my bed and I am ruined." Bellatrix smiled as he set her down on the bed. She slowly sat up and pulled off her robes, leaving her in a loose black dress. She kicked off her shoes and lay her head on the pillow.

As she looked up, she could see him removing his robes. She looked back down, knowing she was in no mental state to engage with him _that_ way tonight. She knew he would respect her and not try. She snuck another peek, he _was_ kind of her boyfriend now, after all.

She noticed a smirk on his lips as he got into bed. "Am I, indeed?" he said, moving to face her.

"Your Legilimency skills wind me up sometimes," Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes.

Voldemort laughed. "I can't even help it sometimes." He caught her gaze, serious now. "But is that really what I am?"

"If you want," Bellatrix responded, trying to be indifferent.

"What do you want?"

"You." She looked at him with a smile. "I'm in shock. I can't even believe this has happened. I'm free from _him_."

Voldemort was silent for a moment, watching her in contemplation. Then he shifted a bit closer. "I will remove your mark if that's what you want. You will owe me nothing."

Bellatrix shook her head. "I love my mark. It connects me to you." She paused contemplatively. "The day you gave it to me… You seemed so angry."

"I was furious," he admitted. "I didn't want you to take the mark."

"Why?"

"Because I knew Rodolphus wouldn't like it, in the end." He paused, looking up at her. "But something was telling me I needed to keep you close to me. And that something was right." He smiled. "Plus I really wanted to fuck you."

Bellatrix laughed. "Such a whore, aren't you?" she said, smiling over at him. "You did try very hard."

"And I won." He looked into her eyes, tilting his head closer to kiss her. "I love you. Soon, I will explain myself to you."

Bellatrix frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I will tell you everything I have done." He kissed her again, slipping his arm around you. "But not just yet. I want to marry you and own you completely."

Bellatrix sighed. "No one owns me, Tom. Not even you."

Voldemort nodded. "I know," he murmured. "But if you are my wife… You'll be more mine than his."

Bellatrix nodded back, tilting her head so she could kiss him. "I will," she agreed to when they'd parted.

"We can make plans in the morning," Voldemort said softly, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

Nodding again, Bellatrix shut her eyes. As she snuggled against him, she couldn't remember a time where she'd felt so safe.

x-x

Bellatrix awoke the next morning, feeling blissfully relaxed and content. She turned over, looking at the Dark Lord with a smile. His eyes opened a crack, before he slid his arm around her and pulled her closer. Bellatrix curled herself against him. "Morning," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning," Bellatrix replied, kissing the side of his arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a moment, and Bellatrix was aware of what had happened last time she'd woken up in his bed.

She nodded. "I'm perfect," she said, tilting her head to look at him. She smiled again, seeing his perfect face looking down at her in concern. "Honestly."

"You are," he replied, smirking slightly. "Today… I've got a couple of things to do, but I'd really like to take you out to dinner."

Bellatrix squeezed him. "Are you taking me on a date?"

Voldemort laughed. "I suppose I am."

"Can we go somewhere quiet? I don't want… people to see…" Bellatrix sighed lightly. She meant that she didn't want Rodolphus's henchmen seeing them. "Not yet."

Voldemort pulled her closer to him, turning her over slightly so she was looking at him. "I will protect you, Bella. Nothing will happen to you again, I swear."

"I know, Tom," she murmured in reply, pressing a kiss against his lips. "It's just going to end up in the papers anyway, and I'd rather you don't get dragged into it."

"I'll stop that, I have some influence at the Prophet," he said firmly. "But yes, we can go somewhere quiet." He kissed her hair again. "Do you need to get anything from Rodolphus's house? You don't have any clothes here."

Bellatrix shook her head. "No. He chose all of those."

Voldemort chuckled slightly. "He chose which clothes you should wear?" he asked incredulously.

Bellatrix scowled slightly. "Yes," she said darkly.

"Is that why you only ever wore long dresses?"

She looked over at him, smirking. "He didn't want to attract any competition."

Voldemort laughed. "I think it attracts more, we've all had to use our imaginations."

"What do you mean, we've all?" Bellatrix asked, frowning.

"I was the only one that was brave enough to flirt with you, but definitely not the only one wondering what was underneath your many layers." Voldemort smirked at her. "You can expect a fair few offers of marriage when your divorce gets announced."

"There is only one I am eagerly awaiting," Bellatrix replied, smiling as she caught his gaze.

"I would marry you right now if I could," he responded. "Not just to find out what lies beneath the clothes."

Bellatrix grinned. "Are you suggesting no sex before marriage?" she asked sarcastically.

"Absolutely not." He shifted slightly, smirking again. "As if you could resist me."

Laughing, Bellatrix sat up, looking down at him. He was so gorgeous, his red eyes dancing with amusement, his hair tussled and half of his chest revealed from under the duvet. "Do you remember the time I called you an arrogant fuck?"

"Vividly," he replied quickly, sitting up to face her. "The memory has brought me to orgasm more times than I could count."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, looking over at him. "Why…?" she asked, not entirely sure how that would turn him on.

He shrugged. "Because you have so many reasons to be afraid of me, and yet you have never been. And that is sexy."

"I have been scared," Bellatrix replied, sliding across the bed. "The first time I came here was scary."

Voldemort shook his head, watching her get out of bed. "Trust me, compared to some people you were incredibly calm." He paused. "And cheeky."

Bellatrix looked up at him, grinning. "You love it. Keeps you grounded."

He laughed, getting out of bed and approaching her. "You can be my voice of reason." He slid one arm around her, drawing her close and pressing a lingering kiss on her lips. "Are you going to your lawyer today?"

She nodded. "The Black family have a man. He fixes things quickly and discretely."

"Want me to come with you?"

Bellatrix considered. "I would but… I don't want to complicate anything."

"Are you worried about seeing Rodolphus?" he asked quietly after a moment.

"Yes," she mumbled into his chest.

"Because…?"

"Because he'll still be angry, and when he's angry…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"How about I get Evan to go with you? I don't want you alone at the moment."

She could hear the concern in his voice. To be fair, she wasn't overly thrilled at the idea of going out without someone with her at the moment. "That sounds like a good plan." She pulled back, smiling up at him. "Love you."

Voldemort smiled, his face relaxing. "I love you too, Bella. I am so pleased that…" He trailed off, pausing to look at her. "That you feel the same way. I haven't been sure, we've been dancing around the point for so long now."

"I think I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you," she replied, smiling. "And I hope we can be together forever now."

"I…" He stopped himself talking, and Bellatrix could see he was thinking deeply. "I will share my secret of immortality with you. When we are married."

Bellatrix shook her head. "I am surely not powerful enough."

Voldemort smiled, a small considered smile. "You are. I promise." He paused. "You just might be a bit sick."

"I don't want to know," she said softly, shaking her head. "Do you mind if I organise some clothes to be delivered from Knockturn Ally?"

"Of course not. I will give you my Gringotts account number."

Bellatrix shook her head again. "I've got plenty in my own vault." She could see his expression of protest, but she remained firm. "It's my money, not his. I want to spend it on myself."

"Alright," he said, his voice still not convincing her he agreed really. "But I am buying dinner."

Smiling in spite of herself, Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Don't get all masculine about it, Tom."

He was smiling back. "I knew you'd be argumentative. You are perfect."

"As if that's what you want," Bellatrix replied, rolling her eyes again.

"It is," he insisted, squeezing her tightly against him. "People only ever agree with me. It gets boring."

Bellatrix laughed, stepping away from him. "I'm going to use your ostentatious shower now. Could you give me half an hour and then summon Evan?"

"It's not ostentatious!" he called after her.

"It is," she called back, shutting the door. She was pleased he wasn't being too pushy with her, she really wasn't ready to be physical with him just yet.

She grinned to herself. He was lovely really.

x-x

Evan was beside himself with excitement when she'd told him the news. She was very pleased she'd taken him to see the lawyer, she'd ended up bursting into tears as she recalled the injuries that had been inflicted on her and how Rodolphus had been adulterous from the very beginning. The lawyer had been very sympathetic and was confident the Ministry would grant the divorce, especially considering Rodolophus's known Death Eater activity.

She was pleased that she hadn't been linked to the Dark Lord so far, although she kind of hoped that would soon change.

The lawyer thought that the whole matter could be settled within a month.

She'd decided she would write to her family to tell them the news. She didn't think she would be disowned. With Evan's help, along with a stiff drink, they'd come up with some wording that implied she was already promised to another suitable man.

"I don't care if I am disowned though," Bellatrix had told Evan fiercely. "Would they prefer me dead?"

Following the drink at the pub, Bellatrix had dragged Evan to some clothes shops. He had stayed fairly close, if not fully engaged, though she'd definitely caught him looking carefully through a rack of lingerie. He was a bit horrified when he saw her choosing her own underwear.

"I can't even think of you like that," he said, shaking his head. "I'm going to have a word with the Dark Lord and tell him he can't hurt you."

Bellatrix laughed. "He's such an angel, honestly!"

Evan shook his head again. "No he's not, I promise."

"He's no worse than you."

"Fair enough," Evan replied after a moment of consideration. "Anyway, you're like my little sister. And I will tell him so."

When they were finally done shopping, Evan insisted on escorting her straight to the Dark Lord. Bellatrix was excited to see him again, practically climbing over the desk in his office to reach him. He squeezed her tightly to him.

"Everything alright…?" he asked, looking up to Evan. A frown crossed his face, and Bellatrix could see a look of panic on Evan's. Then Voldemort laughed slightly. "Understood, Evan. If I upset her, I will have you to deal with."

Bellatrix realised Evan must have been fairly transparent with his thoughts.

"It's fine," Voldemort said, amusement in his voice. "Evan, you have worn my mark the longest. I am pleased you will ensure the safety of my future wife." He looked down at Bellatrix, his expression softening. "She is my prize."

Evan looked a little disgusted. "I think I will leave you to it," he said, turning away. "Before I vomit." He looked back. "So, wait, does this mean you're off the market and I can't use you to pull anymore?"

Voldemort laughed. "I am afraid so."

Even grinned. "I'll cope." He turned and left the room.

Sitting back down, Voldemort pulled Bellatrix with him so she was perched on his lap. "So, what happened?"

"All good," Bellatrix replied, smiling. "Lawyer doesn't see a problem. Evan has provided evidence of abuse and adultery."

"And you got some clothes?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Should be arriving in your rooms at any moment."

Voldemort nodded slowly. "Our rooms, Bella. I want you to feel a sense of belonging."

Smiling, she kissed him. "That's what I meant."

"I know it must be hard to believe… That I of all people could feel like this…" He shook his head.

"I've always thought of you as a man," Bellatrix replied softly. "I do believe you."

"Good." He paused. "I am expecting Rodolphus shortly."

"Oh," Bellatrix said, feeling a bit tense at that. "I… I do need to give him the engagement ring back. It was his mother's and… He should have it."

"Perhaps another time?" Voldemort asked softly.

"Yes," Bellatrix agreed, knowing she wasn't ready to face him after last night.

"I got some things from the attic of this house for you…" He trailed off, looking at her carefully. "It's jewellery. From my ancestry." He smiled slightly. "I know you hated the jewellery Rodolphus got you… Because he just wanted to show off his wealth."

Bellatrix pressed a kiss against his lips. "Tom, you're not him."

He smirked slightly. "No, I'm not. But I just want to be clear – I am giving you these items because words are not enough for me." His arms tightened around her.

"You don't need to justify your gift," Bellatrix said, smirking at him. "I am grateful to be your…" Their eyes met. "Girlfriend. You finally have a real girlfriend."

Voldemort laughed, kissing her again. "There's no rush for anything."

"There is, though. I want to make up for lost time." She turned herself around, moving one leg on either side of his so she was facing him front on. Then she looped her arms around his neck.

"Bella…" he murmured, frowning slightly. "This is…"

"Am I getting you hard?" she whispered in his ear, amusement in her tone.

"I get hard just by looking at you," he replied, his voice gravely. "This is… torture…" Bellatrix laughed, wiggling her hips. She could feel him pressing into her leg. "And as tempting as you are, I want to savour you. A quick fuck in my office is not what I had planned."

"Oh, me neither," Bellatrix replied, getting off him. She pecked a kiss against his cheek. "This is my revenge for that Occlumency lesson."

"Fair enough," he said, nodding with a smirk. "I deserve that."

Bellatrix smiled back, looking into his eyes. "I will expect you… in our rooms… shortly." As she left the room, she realised she was completely smitten with him. She knew he would be a wonderful husband to her.

As she headed across the hallway, she could see Rodolphus heading up the stairs. She gripped her wand as he saw her.

"Bellatrix," he said, his voice icy cold.

"Rodolphus," she responded, pausing to look at him for a moment, before shaking her head and continuing her journey to her new bedroom. She wasn't sure what else Voldemort had said to him last night, but she suspected the wording had been strong and now Rodolphus knew he was on borrowed time if he didn't leave her alone.

As she made it into the bedroom, Bellatrix was pleased to see several packages on the floor by the bed. She couldn't wait to hang them up in her new wardrobe.

As she looked around the room, excited to see the jewellery he'd chosen for her, she spotted a large, dark mahogany box on the dressing table. Intrigued, she crossed the room and opened it.

A loud gasp left her lips. The most beautiful, Slytherin necklace greeted her. It was made from silver with large emeralds and diamonds adorning it. She could see matching drop earrings. A tiny tag attached to the necklace read 'Sylvia Slytherin' – and Bellatrix was suddenly aware that this set of jewellery had once belonged to Salazar's wife.

"Merlin!" she said to herself, almost afraid to touch the set. She lifted the layer from the box, seeing a deeper section below. Inside that were several smaller boxes. The first one she picked up and opened had a small chain with a small diamond on the end. She liked it instantly, knowing it was something she could wear discretely and be reminded of him.

The others contained beautiful necklaces – a ruby set along with some diamonds – and matching earrings. Each had clearly belonged to a member of the Slytherin family, the last set of diamonds belonging to a Gaunt.

It was very sweet he'd gone to this effort, and she was desperate to know how he was the last heir of Slytherin and what the link was. She wasn't sure she felt she could ask him about it though, he was very secretive and she almost wanted him to come out and tell her in his own time.

She grinned as she unpacked her new clothes and hung them up. He'd made space for her in his wardrobe and drawers. As she put out her hairbrush and new set of makeup, he walked into the room.

Bellatrix launched herself into his arms as she saw him, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you, I love the jewellery."

Voldemort's arms closed around her. "I liked those best, and you deserve the best."

Bellatrix tilted her head, looking up at him and kissing him gently. The kiss developed into a more passionate one, and she could feel the desire coursing through her veins. Voldemort pushed her gently against the wall, pressing his body against hers as he kissed her. "Tom," she murmured.

He moaned into her mouth, his hand at the base of her neck, gently moving his fingers in tiny circles on her skin. Then he pulled back, his eyes a much darker shade of red. He exhaled sharply, crossing the room. "I won't be able to stop," he said, after a moment. He looked up at her. Bellatrix was panting slightly, leaning heavily against the door.

She nodded slowly. Truthfully, she wasn't ready. She still needed to heal – Rodolphus had damaged her more than she liked to admit. "Thank you," she murmured. He pulled his robes off. Bellatrix gasped at his sudden bare chest.

Voldemort laughed. "It's not like you've never seen this before," he said, pulling another set of robes on.

"Arrogant fuck," Bellatrix muttered, but she couldn't help her smile.

He chuckled. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Dressed like this?" Bellatrix asked, indicating her dark green robes.

Voldemort looked her up and down. "Am I missing something?" he said, smirking.

"It's not exactly… dinner attire."

"Bella." He crossed the room, pressing a kiss against her hair. "You could wear a sack and still be the most attractive woman in the world. Your robes are fine, I like…" He trailed off, looking down at her cleavage. "I like them," he settled on, looking back up at her face.

Bellatrix snorted with laughter. "Of course you do," she replied, heading over to the jewellery box and pulling the small pendant out. She clasped it around her neck, turning back to him with a small smile.

"Beautiful," he said, his gaze intense on her. He took her hand, kissing her hand. "Let's go."

As he disapparated them, Bellatrix was overcome with his power. She could feel how effortless it was. She was about to compliment him on their smooth landing when she was distracted by the most beautiful view – they were at the top of a hill overlooking the sea and sunset. "Where – where are we?" she asked.

"Southern Italy," he replied, his voice slightly smug.

"Italy?" she repeated back, looking up at him. He was smirking at her.

"I couldn't take you to any old place for our first dinner as a couple."

Bellatrix turned to him and threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she said thickly, feeling emotional.

Voldemort gestured to the restaurant behind them. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

Smiling happily, she took it, allowing him to lead her to the restaurant.

x-x


End file.
